


Sem Limites no Céu

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Da janela do mercadinho em que trabalha, Asahi Azumane olha para o céu, pensando em todas as coisas que não fez por medo. Com Suga e Daichi longe, um emprego comum e pouco diálogo com os pais, a monotonia de seu cotidiano é quebrada apenas pela companhia de Nishinoya, o antigo colega de time a quem ele ama em segredo. Não é a melhor vida do mundo, muito menos, a mais feliz, porém, ele se sente acomodado em suas escolhas.Diante do tentador azul que se estende além do horizonte, Asahi sente vontade de perseguir seus sonhos. Isso, contudo, exigirá que ele repense sua vida, seus desejos e seus relacionamentos.





	1. Imensidão Azul

 

Conhecia muito bem aquela sensação: estava sendo observado. Depois de tantas experiências ruins no ensino médio, ele conseguia identificar muito bem quando os olhos de outras pessoas pesavam sobre seus ombros. “Então endireite as costas! Isso não é postura de um Ás”, diria Daichi, assustador como sempre. Suga, por sua vez, usaria um tom mais gentil. Provavelmente recomendaria a ele que não pensasse em coisas tão negativas. “Se você aprender a ignorar esses comentários, não será mais afetado por eles!” Suspirou. Suga e Daichi estavam a quilômetros e quilômetros dali, enquanto as pessoas que o observaram estavam a uns poucos passos de distância. E ainda que seus amigos estivessem muito longe, ele sentiu os soquinhos imaginários em suas costelas e pôde ouvir as vozes irritadas dos dois ecoando em sua mente. “Tome jeito e encare as coisas de frente!”

Com algum custo, ele deixou de lado a pilha de latas e se virou lentamente em direção ao corredor. Seus olhos recaíram sobre dois garotos – tinham, no máximo, 15 anos de idade – que cochichavam entre si. Deu um passo adiante e sua sombra negra cresceu sobre eles, fazendo com que ambos o encarassem. Logo se lembrou das histórias sobre delinquentes que roubavam lojinhas. “Você é grande e forte. Com certeza vai dar conta deles!”, foi a única orientação que Sazaki-san lhe dera sobre o tema durante o treinamento que recebeu quando começou a trabalhar – se é que se pode chamar de treinamento um pouco mais de meia-hora de instituições extremamente simples. Ao menos a senhorinha não disse que ele era “assustador”. Os olhos dos rapazes brilhavam tanto que pareciam soltar faíscas. Os dois se aproximaram a passos largos e o examinaram da cabeça aos pés. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os meninos se adiantaram:

\- Viu?! Eu disse que era ele! É o Ás da Karasuno! – um deles falou tão alto que sua voz ecoou por toda a loja.

\- Legal! Nossa, você é enorme! Não é à toa que suas cortadas são tão fortes! – o outro tentou imitá-lo, saltando no ar de forma destrambelhada para enterrar uma bola invisível no chão de uma quadra imaginária.

\- Eu vou para a Karasuno jogar vôlei ano que vem! Quero ser igual a vocês!

\- E eu também! Você e o baixinho ruivo eram demais em quadra!

\- O-obrigado!

Foi tudo o que Asahi Azumane, do alto de seus quase 1,90 metros de altura, conseguiu dizer. Nenhum dos meninos notou seu constrangimento, embora tivesse o rosto tão vermelho e quente que parecia estar com febre.

\- Ei, o que estão fazendo? – uma mulher chamou a atenção dos dois garotos. Tinha as mãos cheias de sacolas de compras – Estão incomodando esse moço?

\- Não, mãe! Ele é o Ás da Karasuno! Ele é um craque no vôlei!

Ela também se aproximou. Tinha os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam ser capazes de engolir o grandalhão por inteiro. Asahi tentou manter o melhor sorriso possível no rosto, enquanto o suor frio ainda escorria por suas costas.

\- Oh, eu me lembro! Vocês foram demais no Torneio da Primavera! Só precisam parar com essa mania de deixar a decisão sempre para o último set! Não imagina como todo mundo fica nervoso na arquibancada!

Qualquer jogador iria rir daquela constatação, mas Asahi continuava sendo Asahi: pediu desculpas por causar tanto nervosismo entre os torcedores e agradeceu aos elogios com uma série de mesuras exageradas. Os dois garotos não lhe deram sossego até conseguirem autógrafos em seus cadernos escolares.

\- Quando será o próximo jogo de vocês? – um dos rapazes perguntou.

Essa era a parte das conversas com fãs que Asahi menos gostava, pois ele já sabia como as pessoas reagiam à sua resposta. Fechou os olhos e encheu os pulmões de ar antes de prosseguir:

\- Bom... como eu me formei ano passado, não sou mais parte da Karasuno.

\- Sério?! Mas então você vai jogar pela faculdade agora, não? Onde você está estudando?

O coração de Asahi parou e ele sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo dos pés. Nunca ninguém ousara ir adiante e lhe perguntar aquilo. A maioria das pessoas era mais discreta ou costumava entender sua situação muito bem quando ele respondia à fatídica pergunta sobre o “próximo jogo”. Seu silêncio eliminou qualquer dúvida que a mulher poderia ter: não havia uma universidade em Torono e ele ainda morava ali. A mãe se despediu num tom seco, levando os dois garotos consigo de forma um tanto brusca – os meninos ainda acenaram para ele ao sair da loja. Seu coração de vidro trincou enquanto ele se esforçava para acenar de volta.

Fechou os olhos e recostou-se na prateleira mais próxima. Levou alguns minutos até se acalmar. Ele já devia ter se acostumado a abordagens como aquela, afinal, foi o status como campeão do Torneio da Primavera que lhe garantiu o emprego. “Você é um excelente chamariz! Todos querem vir aqui para conhecer o Ás da Karasuno!”, Sazaki-san lhe revelou certa vez. A verdade é que ele nunca conseguiu se habituar aos estranhos que pediam para conversar ou tirar uma fotografia. Asahi se sentia desconfortável em ser o centro das atenções fora das quadras, mas era incapaz de dizer ‘não’. Nos primeiros meses de trabalho no mercadinho, passava boa parte de seu turno atendendo aos fãs da Karasuno. Sazaki-san não se importava: atribuía a ele o aumento no movimento da loja.

O time da Karasuno de 2012 fez história ao vencer o Torneio Nacional da Primavera após várias edições sem participar da competição. Não tiveram o melhor desempenho por parte de uma equipe vencedora, contudo ninguém podia negar que a campanha foi emocionante. Apesar de uma certa descrença inicial, os jogadores ganharam um apoio considerável da cidade de Torono e até mesmo os jornais locais acompanharam os últimos jogos. Com o tempo, as coisas mudaram e a maioria das pessoas foi se esquecendo de sua conquista. A edição de 2013 do Torneio Intercolegial se aproximava e novos atletas estavam prontos para defender as cores da Karasuno, enquanto Asahi continuava _ali_. De ídolo da vitória do ano anterior, ele se converteu em apenas mais um atendente do Mercado Sazaki – e Asahi acreditava que, para a maioria dos cliente, ele não passava de um fracassado.

Essa era a parte que mais machucava. Não tanto por causa do que os outros pensavam – embora isso, por si só, já fosse suficientemente doloroso –, mas sim pelo fato de que Asahi reconhecia que ele nunca tentara alçar voos mais altos por causa de uma série de medos. Ingressar na faculdade era um passo que ele considerava muito maior do que suas próprias pernas. Por diversas vezes, prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria a estudar para os exames admissionais, mas os livros permaneceram guardados em um armário no porão de casa. Em Torono, a probabilidade de erros era muito baixa. Baixíssima. Aquelas ruas tão conhecidas e sua rotina diária lhe davam a sensação de segurança. Tudo era previsível. As pessoas acordavam sempre no mesmo horário, cumpriam seus afazeres, se divertiam com as mesmas coisas, dormiam um sono tranquilo. No outro dia, acontecia tudo de novo. E de novo. E de novo... Odiava admitir, mas era cômodo não ter de lidar com o inesperado.

\- Aquela moça não foi nada legal com você, mas não se esqueça de que os meninos te acham um herói. Isso é o que importa!

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, piscando-os por algumas vezes. A voz de sua consciência nunca soava tão alta e nem costumava ter pensamentos positivos como aquele. Então, percebeu que ainda estava sendo observado. Era uma sensação diferente, porém: Asahi se sentiu acolhido, envolto em um calor quente que acalmava seu coração cheio de dúvidas. Virou o rosto para o lado e seus olhos finalmente encontraram um sorriso luminoso que se estendia de orelha a orelha no rosto mais lindo do mundo.

\- N-Nishinoya! Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

O líbero tinha as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Os cabelos arrepiados pareciam brilhar diante da luz. Vestia uma camiseta alaranjada com os dizeres “Exército de um homem só” em inglês, bermuda preta, e tênis. Como sempre, chegou a tempo de impedir que seu coração de vidro se espatifasse no chão.

\- Uns dez minutos, mais ou menos. Ia te chamar, mas você estava todo concentrando no seu castelo de latas que achei melhor você terminar o serviço primeiro. E depois você começou a conversar com os meninos. Você realmente leva jeito com crianças, Asahi-san!

O suposto castelo era na verdade uma pirâmide e não, ele não tinha jeito com crianças. Porém, Asahi não retrucou. Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em Nishinoya era sua capacidade de pensar positivo. E um castelo é bem mais legal do que um mausoléu, assim como um herói é bem mais divertido que um atendente de mercadinho. Quando as palavras vinham da boca de Yuu, Asahi até mesmo se sentia como o heroico senhor de um grande castelo.

\- Eu já estou terminando. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Quanta formalidade, Asahi-san!

\- Ah, desculpe, é força do hábito! – ele corou, fazendo Nishinoya rir. Todos os que entravam na loja deveriam tratados como clientes em potencial – Vocês não tiveram treino hoje cedo?

Nishinoya sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Ukai-san cancelou o treino hoje. A semana de provas começa segunda-feira e ele quer que todos tirem boas notas ou não vamos para o acampamento de verão. Então passei a manhã em casa, estudando.

\- Você? Estudando sozinho? Não consigo imaginar isso!

\- Desde quando você é tão maldoso, Asahi-san?

O líbero lhe acertou um soquinho no braço. O grandalhão apenas riu. Tinha certeza que parte daquela sessão de estudos havia incluído algum seriado ou videogame. Ele conhecia Nishinoya muito bem, afinal.

\- Desculpe, eu não resisti!

\- Já que você é um amigo tão ruim, talvez você não queira almoçar comigo!

Borboletas se agitaram em seu estômago. “É apenas mais um convite para o almoço. Nada demais!”, dizia sua cabeça. O coração, por sua vez, teimava em entender aquilo como o pedido para um encontro. Difícil pensar o contrário uma vez que Nishinoya agia como se qualquer saída deles fosse uma grande aventura e transformava toda refeição que tomavam juntos em um banquete. Aquilo tudo era muito mais do que Asahi esperava e também muito menos do que deseja. Nishinoya estava sempre tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, muito distante. Suas mãos podiam abraçá-lo, mas ele não sabia como Yuu iria reagir. Sua boca poderia pedir um beijo, mas talvez isso significasse o fim de sua amizade. E Asahi estava disposto a tudo para preservar aquele relacionamento, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de esconder o que realmente sentia.

\- Bom, esse silêncio deve dizer “não”.

\- Não! Digo, sim... Quero dizer... eu... eu aceito almoçar com você! Eu saio em vinte minutos.

\- Legal! Vou comprar um GariGari-kun e te espero lá fora!

Sorvete antes da refeição. Isso era bem a cara de Nishinoya. Mas Asahi não mudaria nada na personalidade do líbero.

Era difícil dizer quando exatamente começou a gostar de Nishinoya. Durante o colegial, líbero foi uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que nunca se intimidaram com sua aparência e, desde que se conheciam, buscava se aproximar dele. De início, Asahi sentia um grande desconforto com aquele rapaz tão pequeno e, ainda assim, dono de uma personalidade gigante. Nishinoya era seu oposto: falava alto, explodia em gargalhadas diante da menor besteira, nunca se dava por vencido... Quando deu por si, estava perdendo o sono, tentando o que entender o que sentia por aquele baixinho enérgico.

Seus colegas falavam de garotas, de namoro, de peitos enormes em revistas que circulavam às escondidas pelos corredores da escola... A figura da doce Kiyoko Shimizu rondava o time, mexendo com os ânimos daquele bando de moleques cheios de hormônios. Asahi às vezes se deixava levar pelas brincadeiras, porém, no fundo, sabia que era _diferente_. A convivência com Nishinoya apenas lhe confirmou isso. E ninguém melhor do que Asahi sabia que ser diferente nem sempre é algo bom, especialmente durante a adolescência. Lutou contra aquele sentimento ao mesmo tempo que Nishinoya se esforçava para vencer a distância entre eles. A cada treino, ficava mais difícil resistir e, embora se sentisse culpado, também ficava absurdamente feliz. Demorou algum tempo até que Asahi admitisse que não havia como fugir da verdade: estava apaixonado por Nishinoya.

Nem mesmo o vexame perante a Dateko foi o suficiente para fazer com que o líbero desistisse dele, por mais que Asahi tivesse certeza de que não passava de um peso morto para o time. Como uma verdadeira Divindade Guardiã, Yuu insistiu até resgatá-lo e trazê-lo de volta à equipe. Seu coração frágil começou a ter ideias. “Talvez ele goste de você”. Quando tal pensamento cruzou sua mente pela primeira vez, não soube como reagir. Tinha medo de perder o pouco que havia reconquistado. Procurou enterrar o sentimento bem fundo em seu peito, esperando esquecê-lo.

O que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário: com o tempo, desejou cada vez mais que Nishinoya o correspondesse. Sentia um calor gostoso quando estava próximo dele. Corava ao receber seus elogios e atacava com toda a força para aproveitar as bolas salvas por Yuu. Comemorava com ele, treinavam novas jogadas juntos, discutiam estratégias para utilizar quando ambos estivessem em quadra. Gostava de ver Noya sorrir quando fazia uma defesa impossível. Queria consolá-lo quando não ia bem em um jogo ou em uma prova e, até mesmo, deixava que o líbero brincasse com seus cabelos compridos. Quando Yuu faltava em um treino, era como se parte dele próprio estivesse ausente. E quando o mais novo abria a porta do ginásio, com seu sorriso gaiato, Asahi sentia o coração bater mais rápido.

Dos antigos colegas de time, era com quem tinha maior contato, uma vez que a casa de Yuu não ficava tão longe do mercado. O líbero costumava passar por ali quase todos os dias, pelo menor dos pretextos, apenas para que pudessem jogar conversa fora. E, todos os dias, Asahi tentava se convencer de que aquela camaradagem era o suficiente. A cada semana, se tornava mais difícil acreditar em si mesmo.

\- Azumane-kun, se você quiser, pode sair assim que terminar de empilhar as latas. E, por favor, dê muitos conselhos a Nishinoya-kun para que a Karasuno possa vencer de novo.

\- C-certo, Sazaki-san!

A senhorinha sorriu gentilmente e voltou a se ocupar do caixa enquanto lia uma revista de fofocas. Asahi mais do que depressa terminou de empilhar as latas de refeição instantânea. “Uma deliciosa opção para almoço ou jantar! Basta acrescentar água fervente e aguardar 3 minutos!”, alardeavam os rótulos coloridos. Ao menos algumas coisas na vida eram fáceis de se resolver...

Olhou em direção à vidraça que dava para a rua. Lá fora, o céu de verão se estendia num azul infinito. Encostado à parede da loja, um distraído Nishinoya mascava o palito do picolé. Asahi suspirou, admirando a vista. A luz do sol incidindo sobre a pele bronzeada deixava Yuu ainda mais lindo. Uma solitária nuvem branca cruzou o céu. O sol brilhava tão forte que parecia convidá-lo para sair e aproveitar o dia. Todo aquele azul lhe tentava, assim como Nishinoya.

Foi até a área dos funcionários, onde se livrou do avental e ajeitou atrás da orelha alguns dos fios do cabelo comprido que teimavam em cair sobre o rosto. Tinha uma expressão cansada e não estava bem vestido para um encontro-que-não-era-um-encontro. Bateu as palmas das mãos contra o rosto a fim de se espertar e colocou um sorriso nos lábios. Nishinoya merecia apenas o melhor dele. Despediu-se de Sazaki-san e o pequeno sino na entrada da loja badalou quando ele abriu a porta.

\- Saiu mais cedo?

\- Sazaki-san quer que eu lhe dê conselhos para vencer o Torneio Intercolegial.

\- A velinha está doida por você, Asahi!

\- N-não diga essas coisas!

Nishinoya desatou a rir. Não importava quantas vezes o líbero brincasse com ele, Asahi sempre reagia daquela forma.

\- Certo, certo. Se você não acredita que ela está apaixonada, tudo bem! Mas agora vamos, o sorvete me abriu o apetite!

\- Onde você quer ir?

\- Ouvi dizer que há uma barraquinha nova de rámen no parque. Podemos comer em algum lugar embaixo das árvores.

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Um encontro no parque. Um _não_ -encontro no parque. Uma linha tênue separando as duas coisas. Asahi respirou fundo. Umas poucas quadras os separavam de seu destino.

\- Então, vocês irão para o acampamento de novo esse ano?

\- Sim. Take-san nem precisou pedir: fomos convidados. As grandes escolas agora querem acompanhar a Karasuno mais de perto! – Nishinoya explicou, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, que logo mudou para uma expressão de leve pesar – Uma pena não poder contar com você, Daichi-san e Suga-san.

De pássaros caídos, a Karasuno ressurgiu como vencedora do último Torneio da Primavera, contrariando todas as expectativas. A final não poderia ter sido mais especial: uma Batalha do Lixão contra a Nekoma. A vitória rendeu frutos para a maioria dos rapazes, especialmente, os mais jovens. Kageyama teve sua vaga no time de base da seleção nacional assegurada, enquanto Nishinoya, Hinata e Tsukishima receberam propostas tentadoras para terminar o ensino médio em outras escolas, as quais sequer foram cogitadas. Com o time passando por uma reformulação, vários talentos migraram para a Karasuno. Enoshita até mesmo veio à loja para lhe contar que as inscrições para o clube de vôlei haviam quebrado recordes e que seria necessário fazer uma seletiva para definir os novos membros. “Ukai-san disse que só viu algo assim na época do Pequeno Gigante!”.

\- Não desanime por causa disso – tentou mais do que depressa animar o líbero – Você, Tanaka e os outros devem dar bons exemplos aos novos jogadores.

\- Eu sei. O time está bem forte esse ano, mas eu sinto muita falta de jogar com vocês. Além do mais, era divertido te acordar às seis da manhã durante o acampamento!

Asahi riu. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não acordava tão cedo. O turno no mercadinho geralmente começava às 10 da manhã, contando com uma hora e meia de almoço a partir do meio-dia e depois se estendia até às 19:30. Isso quando não aceitava fazer horas-extras e ficava na loja até o fechamento, o que havia se tornado comum desde o ocorrido de poucas semanas atrás. Odiava acordar cedo, mas aceitaria de bom grado trocar sua rotina pelos treinos da época do colegial mais uma vez. Especialmente se Nishinoya viesse acordá-lo todas as manhãs.

\- Era mesmo divertido. Também sinto falta de jogar com vocês.

\- Uma pena que você e os outros precisaram se formar. Vocês podiam ter reprovado só para continuar no time! – Nishinoya falou tão sério que parecia mesmo ter cogitado aquela hipótese. Asahi soltou uma gargalhada, coçando levemente a nuca.

\- Meus pais me matariam se eu fizesse isso!

\- Nada feito então! A Karasuno não seria a mesma sem o seu Ás! – e quando as risadas cessaram, Noya acrescentou – Tem tido notícias de Suga-san e Daichi-san?

Azumane assentiu com a cabeça. Todos os dias havia pelo menos vinte novas mensagens no grupo de chat “Três Corvos”, que Suga criara pouco antes de partir para Waseda. Daichi e ele conseguiram entrar nos times de suas respectivas universidades e estavam se entrosando bem com os novos colegas de quadra. Encontraram em suas equipes alguns rostos familiares de antigos oponentes da Karasuno, mas todos procuravam agir de maneira profissional apesar das antigas rivalidades – ninguém queria perder a vaga na equipe e, por consequência, a bolsa de estudos! Asahi sentia-se feliz pelo sucesso dos amigos e, mesmo que não se considerasse o melhor conselheiro do mundo, procurava ajudá-los quando estavam em dificuldades. As fotografias e mensagens que recebia faziam-no lembrar de quando os três se reuniam para treinar no ginásio da escola e depois ficavam conversando enquanto deixavam tudo em ordem. Naquele tempo, o mundo parecia tão, tão grande. Dos três corvos, ele era o mais silencioso. Achava sua vida monótona perto das novidades de Daichi e Suga, por isso, preferia muito mais comentar a respeito do que os amigos lhe diziam do que abrir-se com relação ao seu dia a dia.

\- Sim. Eles estão meio quietos essa semana, pois terão uma maratona de provas nos próximos dias. Eu já te contei que Daichi está participando de um grupo de estudos com Oikawa?

\- Hã? Oikawa! – o menor o olhou incrédulo, mas o próprio Asahi levara algum tempo para compreender que a história era verdadeira e não apenas uma piada por parte de Sawamura – Hah! Essa é nova! E eles ainda não se mataram?

\- Estavam vivos até ontem à noite! – Azumane acrescentou com leve ironia – Mas não posso garantir que os dois chegarão vivos ao final do ano!

A notícia de que Daichi e Suga haviam se inscrito no vestibular não lhe surpreendeu. Ambos eram ótimos alunos e era normal que a pressão familiar pesasse sobre eles – especialmente por parte dos Sugawara. Os amigos disseram que fariam a prova da primeira fase como um teste, para conhecer o processo seletivo e se preparar melhor para o ano seguinte. Insistiram para que ele fizesse o mesmo, porém, Asahi disse que aquilo era uma loucura, pois o Exame Central seria realizado no fim de semana seguinte ao da final do Torneio da Primavera. “Vão vocês primeiro. Depois me contem como foi”.

E então veio a aprovação na primeira fase. Daichi e Suga ficaram surpresos com o resultado e disseram não acreditar em seus próprios olhos. “Vocês sempre foram tão confiantes e agora estão agindo como se isso fosse impossível. Deixem todo o resto de lado e continuem estudando para a segunda fase!”, Asahi disse. Suga até mesmo brincou com a situação, dizendo que nunca esperara receber uma injeção de ânimo vinda do “bodinho negativo”. Assim, seus amigos desaparecerem para se dedicar a leituras e resoluções de exercícios até tarde da noite – Daichi conseguiu uma vaga em Chiba, enquanto Suga entrou em Waseda, ambas universidades de prestígio. Ficou feliz por ambos, mas uma ponta de dor machucava seu peito sempre que se lembrava do assunto: tinha plena consciência de que, se havia ficado para trás, ele era o único culpado por isso. Quando descobriu que Shimizu foi aprovada no concorridíssimo curso de medicina da Toudai, sentiu-se ainda pior – foi o único dos terceiranistas que sequer procurara tentar. Todavia, uma mera tentativa não era o suficiente para garantir sua aprovação...

\- Você devia treinar com a gente qualquer dia desses. Sabe, pra botar uma pilha nos calouros.

Balançou a cabeça, procurando se livrar daqueles devaneios e recuperar o fio da conversa com Nishinoya.

\- Ah, bem... eu tenho algumas horas-extras em haver. Posso conversar com Sazaki-san e se ela aceitar me liberar mais cedo, consigo participar de alguns treinos.

\- Isso seria muito legal, Asahi-san! Quero só ver a reação deles ao encarar os ataques do Ás da Karasuno! Você vai lá, corta e a bola PÁ do outro lado da quadra! Os moleques vão ficar olhando que nem bestas e dizendo OOOOHHH!!!

Asahi riu. Nishinoya continuava exagerado como sempre. E parecia estar adquirindo alguns dos tiques de Hinata.

\- Você nunca teve medo das minhas cortadas. Nem dos ataques de qualquer adversário. Se os garotos novos forem iguais a você, eles no máximo ficarão com medo da minha cara!

\- Pois é... mas por isso mesmo! Preciso treinar uma nova Divindade Guardiã para proteger o nosso time!

O líbero então se calou e parou de caminhar.

\- Algo errado?

\- Não, não – o menor sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar de um pensamento ruim – É que este será meu último ano na escola. Depois disso, não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida.

A consciência de que agosto já se aproximava assustou Asahi. Conhecia muito bem a sensação do tempo escapando por entre os dedos. Yuu tinha chances de disputar apenas mais dois torneios de vôlei pela escola – depois disso, a formatura fecharia o ciclo na Karasuno. Ficou de coração partido ao ver a expressão triste no rosto do amigo. Reunindo toda a confiança que havia dentro de si, Asahi colocou um sorriso no rosto e fez o melhor possível para que sua voz soasse firme:

\- Bom, se você entrar em uma universidade, pode fazer um curso que gosta e continuar jogando vôlei!

Yuu não lhe respondeu de imediato. Encarou Asahi como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas tivesse medo de machucá-lo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e com uma voz baixa, que em nada combinava com sua personalidade, entoou as palavras com grande cuidado:

\- Eu não tenho notas pra isso, Asahi. Passo de ano sempre raspando e só vou bem em Educação Física. Só se eu fosse para alguma faculdade particular e tentasse ganhar uma bolsa, mas se eu não conseguir apoio financeiro, vai ser difícil para minha família me sustentar fora de casa – e, após uma pausa que pareceu durar séculos, continuou – Mas... você realmente desistiu disso? Você com certeza conseguiria entrar em uma boa universidade e poderia continuar jogando vôlei em um time bacana!

Foi a vez de Asahi ficar em silêncio. Nem mesmo se deu conta que havia trazido o assunto à tona. Entrar na faculdade estava muito além de suas capacidades. Era um aluno bom, mas seu desempenho estava abaixo do alcançado pelos terceiranistas que entravam nas universidades nacionais. Podia tentar uma particular, mas a ideia de falhar lhe assombrava de tal forma que ele sempre deixava as oportunidades passar. Por isso, repetiu para si mesmo diversas vezes que ir para a faculdade não estava em seus planos. Era a desculpa perfeita para que ele continuasse se dedicando aos treinos de vôlei no período que antecedeu a vitória no Torneio da Primavera.

Esperava recuperar um pouco de ânimo ao final do campeonato. A vitória, porém, surtiu o efeito contrário: Asahi temia falhar após ter alcançado um grande sucesso. Seu único sucesso na vida até então. Jogar vôlei era a única coisa que ele fazia direito e, ainda assim, não sabia se seria capaz de manter o mesmo desempenho fora da Karasuno. Além do mais, as vitórias nas quadras eram fruto do esforço coletivo. Caso falhasse no vestibular, seria um fracasso individual. As desculpas ganharam mais força. Repetidas dia após dia, assumiram o peso de uma verdade incontestável.

De início, sua família não se incomodou. Ou, ao menos, não pareceu se incomodar. A mãe, sempre tão disposta a apoiá-lo em qualquer situação, limitava-se a aceitar as respostas evasivas. O pai, por outro lado, disse que ele era maior de idade e que deveria ser responsável pelos seus atos. Aquela situação terminou há pouco mais de duas semanas, quando o Velho Azumane praticamente explodiu com ele. Não havia sido exatamente uma briga, pois Asahi não respondeu a nenhuma das palavras duras que ouviu. Qualquer coisa que pensou em dizer parecia insuficiente para responder a um pai contrariado. Desde então, mal se olhavam nos olhos e Asahi aceitava todas as horas-extras que podia no mercado.

\- Deixa pra lá. Não precisamos falar disso!

O líbero esboçou um sorriso e lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas costas antes de continuar a caminhar. Logo mudou de assunto, falando sobre a disputa entre Hinata e Tanaka pelo posto de Ás da Karasuno. Asahi sabia que Yuu desejava lhe dar um tempo para respirar, porém, não se sentiu aliviado. Na verdade, se sentiu péssimo. Nishinoya sempre tivera uma confiança inabalável em suas capacidades, tanto dentro, quanto fora das quadras. Não conseguiu respondê-lo por que qualquer explicação pareceria idiota diante de toda aquela fé. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Asahi não se importaria de recorrer às velhas desculpas esfarrapadas. Yuu era diferente. Diferente de todos os outros. E era o único que conhecia a fundo a situação difícil pela qual estava passando.

“Você não está bem, Asahi-san. O que aconteceu?” O líbero era capaz de identificar suas angústias com uma facilidade extrema. Nesses momentos, não era mais a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno, mas apenas dele, do antigo Ás de coração de vidro. Naquela tarde, após vários dias guardando sua dor para si, abriu o coração para Nishinoya, contando-lhe sobre o medo de falhar no vestibular e sobre a briga com o pai. Quando se deu conta, estava prestes a chorar diante do líbero. Apesar da expressão preocupada no rosto, Yuu permaneceu calmo.

“Desculpe, Noya. Desculpe”. Sua voz era baixa e triste. Sentiu vergonha por não conseguir encarar seus problemas de frente. Pensou em ir embora, mas o líbero o mantinha seguro pelos braços, tentando tranquilizá-lo. As pernas de Asahi tremeram e, aos poucos, ele baixou a cabeça, até que seus rostos ficassem quase na mesma altura. Não soube se estava sem forças ou se apenas queria ficar junto de Nishinoya. As desculpas balbuciadas por seus lábios trêmulos foram, aos poucos, sobrepostas à voz calma de Yuu, que lhe dizia sem parar “está tudo bem”. “Eu não devo estar parecendo tão legal agora”. Nishinoya lhe encarou com um sorriso triste e só então Asahi notou que ele também tinha os olhos rasos d’água. “Eu acho que a gente precisa ser bem forte pra admitir nossos medos! Você é superlegal, Asahi-san!”

Desde então, não haviam mais falado sobre o assunto.

\- Chegamos. Venha, ainda não há fila!

Nishinoya correu em direção à barraquinha, deixando Asahi um tanto alarmado – parecia que o líbero estava prestes a fugir de seu alcance. Nem mesmo havia se dado conta de que já haviam chego ao pequeno parque, localizado no centro de Torono. Apressou o passo, com certo desespero, tentando não se desgarrar de Yuu e quase trombou com ele ao parar diante do vendedor de rámen. Os olhos de Nishinoya passearam pelo cardápio, inquietos.

\- Você vai querer Tonkatsu? É o seu favorito, certo? 

\- S-sim! – respondeu de supetão. Desde quando o líbero conhecia seu prato favorito? O coração bateu mais alegre, porém Asahi logo votou a ficar sério. Tinha deixado Nishinoya sem resposta e ele não merecia isso. Remoeu a angústia enquanto pagava o prato e também durante o caminho até a sombra das árvores, onde se sentaram para aguardar por seus pedidos. Yuu continuou a falar sobre as novas estratégias do time, mas Azumane estava longe.

\- Porque essa cara de velório?

Yuu não era como as outras pessoas. Por isso, merecia bem mais do que aquele silêncio covarde.

\- Você realmente acha que eu conseguiria entrar na Universidade? 

A resposta de Nishinoya veio na forma de um forte soco em seu braço.

\- Ai! Por que fez isso?

\- Porque você não me escuta!

Asahi não conseguiu retrucar. Yuu tinha _aquele_ olhar em seu rosto, o olhar de quem estava furioso e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha o coração partido. O mesmo olhar de quando brigaram por causa da Dateko.

\- Você se lembra quando voltávamos de Sendai, após a vitória contra a Shiratorizawa? – Nishinoya se adiantou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Lembra que estavam fazendo algumas obras e o nosso ônibus precisou pegar um desvio?

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Todos estavam tão felizes com a vitória que nem se importaram com o tempo perdido no trânsito.

\- Nós passamos em frente à Tohoku, lembra?

Já era noite quando o ônibus pegou o desvio, passando em frente ao campus iluminado. Todos foram para as janelas, admirar a paisagem que se descortinava diante deles. Estudantes iam e vinham, enchendo a universidade de vida.

\- Sim. Eu lembro.

\- Então você também lembra que Hinata perguntou a você, Daichi-san e Suga-san o que cursos vocês gostariam de fazer!

Foi Shoyou quem puxou o assunto, mas logo todos estavam curiosos em saber as respostas dos terceiranistas. Daichi explicou que tinha interesse em fazer Odontologia, o que despertou alguns comentários irônicos sobre o episódio do dente. Já Suga comentou que pensava em se tornar professor e tinha interesse pela área de Letras, levando Tanaka a dizer que apesar da cara de bonzinho, ele seria um verdadeiro carrasco em sala de aula. Asahi, porém...

\- Eu disse que não estava interessado em entrar na universidade.

A resposta caiu como uma pá de cal sobre a conversa. As palavras saíram tão duras de sua boca que os demais membros do time não conseguiram esconder seu desconforto.

\- Sim, de início, mas depois você contou que já havia pensado sobre isso antes!

 “Vamos, estamos apenas sonhando alto. Não seja chato!”, Suga insistiu. Asahi olhou em volta – todos pareciam ainda mais ansiosos por uma resposta. Noya, particularmente, o observava com uma expressão de faiscante curiosidade. Engolindo em seco, Asahi ousou revelar um de seus segredos mais bem guardados:

\- Eu disse que, quando criança, pensava em fazer Arquitetura ou Engenharia Civil.

\- E os calouros ficaram surpresos, porque além de saber muito de matemática, você precisaria desenhar muito bem!

Asahi sorriu, um tanto melancólico. O líbero tinha os punhos cerrados erguidos na altura do peito e um olhar cheio de esperança no rosto. Mais uma vez, aquela confiança louca, desmedida e necessária.

\- E você disse a Hinata e aos outros que eu desenho bem.

\- “Bem”? “Bem”! Seus desenhos são foda, Asahi-san!

Piscou por alguns instantes. “Foda” era um termo muito exagerado para definir seus desenhos, mas, ele não teve coragem de desafiar a firmeza nas palavras de Nishinoya. Sabia melhor do que qualquer pessoa que o líbero confiava em suas habilidades e não aceitaria que ele dissesse o contrário.

\- Eu... eu ainda tenho muito o que melhorar. Nem estava desenhando pra valer no ano passado.

\- Isso se resolve com treino! Agora, você sempre se deu bem em matemática e todas essas matérias chatas que caem no vestibular! É só o caso de voltar a estudar e se preparar para as provas! Você precisa apenas enfrentar esse medo besta de fracassar!

\- E se eu não conseguir?

Nishinoya cruzou os braços, contrariado.

\- Você pode tentar de novo! Nem todo mundo consegue de primeira vez. As pessoas são meio escrotas com quem não passa no vestibular logo de cara, mas você não tem por que se importar com elas!

Não se importar com as pessoas. Nishinoya sabia lidar com aquilo muito melhor do que ele. A voz do líbero tinha um misto de fúria e doçura que era tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, perfeito para aquela conversa. Asahi sentiu vergonha. Vergonha de não ter tentado seguir adiante. Vergonha de ter se acomodado de maneira tão covarde. Desde quando se contentar com migalhas era sinônimo de felicidade? No fundo, ele já sabia de tudo isso.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- N-Noya... você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria passar no vestibular?

Um novo soco no braço quase derrubou Asahi.

\- Você só pode estar surdo! É claro que sim! Você mesmo me disse daquela vez que pensou em fazer as provas, mas que teve medo de fracassar. Todos nós sentimos medo, mas se todo mundo deixar de se arriscar por medo, ninguém sai mais do lugar. É o que meu avô sempre diz! – e após um rompante, o líbero pareceu se acalmar um pouco, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito – Se você estivesse feliz da vida com seu emprego, eu também estaria feliz por você. Mas você não está! E eu fico puto que você deixa o medo te dominar. Você é o cara mais legal que eu conheço! E o seu coração é tão grande que não entendo como pode ser tão frágil.

As palavras de Noya machucavam, mas Asahi reconhecia que eram para o seu próprio bem. De repente, todos os seus temores lhe pareceram preocupações idiotas. Desculpas e mais desculpas que só serviam para enganar a si mesmo.

\- Você tem razão. Eu fico pensando demais nas coisas... Nem mesmo fiz algo e já estou antecipando o que pode acontecer de ruim... Eu...

A voz falhou de repente ele sentiu o ar faltando no peito. Sabia que, caso continuasse tentando se explicar, acabaria chorando. Foi então que sentiu a mão pequena do outro sobre a sua, apertando-a com gentileza.

\- Certo, certo. Você não precisa ficar se desculpando. Tire algum tempo pra pensar sobre o assunto. Sem pressa, ok?

Asahi mordeu o lábio inferior e sua respiração ofegante se acalmou aos poucos. Noya era sempre assim: após se exaltar com ele, deixava transparecer seu lado mais gentil, como se soubesse a exata medida de pressão que aquele coração de vidro poderia suportar. Os dedos ásperos do líbero ainda descansavam sobre sua mão quando Asahi ergueu os olhos em direção ao rosto de Yuu. O mais novo corou e então recolheu o braço, esboçando um sorriso que também fez Azumane sorrir encabulado.

\- Me desculpe se eu fui meio babaca...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu mereci. De verdade. Você sempre sabe quando me ouvir e quando em dar essas broncas. Parece até que é o mais velho entre nós dois.

\- Você também me ajudou muito ao longo desses anos, Asahi. Mais do que imagina.

\- Se é assim, eu prometo que vou pensar a respeito.

Noya sorria tranquilo – e isso bastava para Asahi.

\- Número sete! – bradou a atendente da barraquinha.

\- É o nosso pedido. Pode deixar que eu pego!

Mais uma vez, Yuu se afastou dele, entretanto, Asahi não se sentiu angustiado. O líbero estava lhe dando espaço para respirar e também tempo: e isso era tudo o que ele precisava. Seus olhos acompanharam Nishinoya. Estava alguns centímetros mais alto do que no ano passado e também um tanto mais forte. Tinha a pele bronzeada e o cabelos brilhantes. Suas mãos traziam as duas cumbucas fumegantes de rámen até o refúgio embaixo das árvores – as mesmas mãos que haviam protegido sua retaguarda e seu coração. Uma daquelas mãos havia tocado a sua há alguns minutos. Cerrou o punho, tentando guardar o que restava do calor dos dedos ásperos de Nishinoya contra sua pele.

\- Aqui está!

\- Muito obrigado!

Sentado ao seu lado, Yuu devorou a comida como se tivesse acabado de sair de um treinamento intenso. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudavam.

\- Mas então, você não tem mesmo nada pra me contar? Nenhuma novidade? – o baixinho perguntou, ainda mastigando o macarrão.

\- Hm... – Nada que lhe parecesse interessante vinha à cabeça. Arrumar as prateleiras, varrer o chão e ajudar uma senhora de idade a pesar dois quilos de laranjas estavam longe de ser as coisas mais empolgantes do mundo – Na verdade não. Tirando os meninos que pediram meu autógrafo.

\- Isso por si só já é bastante legal, Asahi-san! Eles disseram que vão para a Karasuno ano que vem, não é? Pena que não vou estar lá pra receber os novos calouros. Isso é, se eu não reprovar! – Yuu sorriu gaiato, enquanto tentava ‘pescar’ um pedaço de carne com o hashi.

\- Ahn?! Não diga isso, Noya!

\- Mas é verdade! Eu não sei como você conseguia estudar tanto. É tão chato!

\- Bom... se eu tirasse notas vermelhas, meus pais me cortariam do time de vôlei... – coçou a barba, rindo baixinho ao se lembrar de tais ameaças.

\- Ué, minha mãe também fala isso! Mas no fundo, sei que não é verdade!

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Noya ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e depois cruzou os braços, lançando um sorriso amarelo para o outro.

\- É... não tenho, na verdade, hehehe! Talvez seja melhor eu tomar jeito mesmo!

\- Você é mesmo impossível! – limitou-se a comentar, rindo baixinho.

\- Ei, Asahi, você ainda está saindo com aquela garota que era da sua sala? Ela é bem bonitinha, não?

Quase engasgou. Nem mesmo passara de um terceiro encontro e alguns ‘amassos’ com a menina. Era uma garota bonita, verdade, porém, não era esse o problema. Ele sabia muito bem com quem preferia passar o tempo.

\- Não. Não deu certo – deu de ombros, tentando passar alguma seriedade em sua voz – E você? Está vendo alguém?

\- Tsc, não tem vergonha de se meter na vida dos outros?

\- Han? – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você acabou de me perguntar isso!

\- Caramba, Asahi-san! Você é sempre tão sério! – Yuu disse, mal contendo uma gargalhada – Mas não. Não estou vendo ninguém.

Era estranho ver Nishinoya tratar aquele assunto de forma tão séria. Muitas garotas tinham passado a se interessar por ele após o sucesso do time de vôlei e, bem, ele sempre falara muito sobre ‘destruir corações’ e ‘conquistar meninas bonitas’, contudo, Asahi não se lembrava de ter visto Yuu saindo com uma mulher... Talvez o líbero ainda não tivesse encontrado alguém que mexesse com ele tanto quanto a antiga supervisora do time. Decidiu arriscar.

\- Ainda não superou a Kiyoko-san?

Yuu levou a tigela à boca, sorvendo o líquido morno que restara no fundo. Enxugou os lábios com as costas da mão e fixou os olhos no prato vazio por um bom tempo.

\- Ah, aquilo ali era uma brincadeira. A Kiyoko-san era tipo as mulheres daqueles poemas bobos que tínhamos de ler nas aulas de Literatura, sabe? Aquelas que o cara tá apaixonado, mas ela é casada com um homem rico. Não é como se ela fosse me dar bola. E eu sabia disso desde o começo.

Yuu falava como se estivesse lhe confessando um segredo muito íntimo – o que não deixava de ser um tanto engraçado, afinal, sempre parecera bem claro para Asahi e todos os membros do time que a afeição de Nishinoya por Shimizu jamais se converteria em algo maior. Ainda assim, havia um tom diferente na voz do outro, como se quisesse lhe contar algo mais. “Provavelmente está gostando de outra pessoa”. Sentiu um amargor na garganta. Nishinoya era também inacessível para ele e já estava conformado com isso, todavia, se o líbero estava apaixonado, ao menos queria saber se era uma boa garota.

\- Hm... certo, mas não apareceu ninguém para substituí-la?

Yuu então se levantou apressado, olhando para o celular.

\- Ah, droga, me desculpe, eu preciso ir agora! Eu esqueci que Ryuu e eu temos um seminário idiota pra preparar!

\- O que? Agora?

\- É, eu esqueci!  Me desculpe! Prometo te compensar depois!

\- Ah, n-não precisa se incomodar. Não quero atrapalhar também.

Nishinoya então se curvou sobre, repousando as mãos sobre os ombros largos. Seus rostos estavam separados por uns poucos centímetros de distância, de modo que Asahi pôde sentir a respiração quente contra sua pele. Um pequeno sorriso reluzia nos lábios do mais novo.

\- Você nunca incomoda, Asahi-san. Como eu disse, tire um tempo pra pensar. Sem pressa. Depois me conte o que decidiu!

O líbero partiu rápido como o vento, deixando apenas sua energia e seu cheiro para trás. Asahi fechou os olhos e ficou sentado à mesa por mais alguns instantes, procurando aproveitar aquelas sensações. Os últimos traços da presença de Nishinoya.

Após devolver as tigelas na barraquinha, Asahi caminhou de volta para o mercado, olhando para o céu. Tinha vontade de esticar os dedos para tocar o azul. Um grupo de pássaros cortou o azul. Seriam corvos? A ideia fez um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Ainda estava cedo para retomar o expediente, então pegou um caminho mais longo, passando pelo centro comercial. O lugar estava lotado de namorados e famílias que aproveitavam o sábado para almoçar fora. Ao passar os olhos por uma banca de revistas próxima da praça de alimentação, notou que havia uma série de materiais sobre vestibulares. Um dos manuais logo à frente trazia uma fotografia de capa chamativa de um grupo de alunos saindo de uma biblioteca – provavelmente, da Toudai. “Tudo o que você precisa saber para entrar em uma Universidade Nacional!”, dizia o letreiro que vinha logo abaixo. O exagero do título lhe deixou um tanto incomodado, mas decidiu folhear a revista de todo modo. Logo após a apresentação, havia uma reportagem especial sobre as Sete Universidades Imperiais, com várias fotos e textos informativos. Duas páginas se dedicavam a falar sobre os pontos fortes da Tohoku.

Havia ainda uma tabela com a concorrência dos cursos nos exames daquele ano. Riu de nervoso ao ver o total de pessoas que disputavam uma vaga em Arquitetura e Engenharia Civil. Como poderia haver tantos candidatos?! Ainda assim, as fotografias do interior do campus eram lindas. Em uma delas, viu uma sala que parecia ser voltada para aulas de desenho. Todos os alunos estavam concentrados em seu trabalho, ignorando a presença do fotógrafo. O pensamento de que poderia estar trabalhando naquela mesma sala no ano seguinte lhe pareceu absurdo. No entanto, tinha de admitir que a ideia lhe tentava.

Fazia muito tempo que não desenhava ‘a sério’. Ao perceber seu talento, ainda quando criança, os pais matricularam-no em um curso, no qual aprendeu as regras sobre profundidade, usos de luz, cores, entre outras técnicas. Pouco antes de entrar no ensino médio, seu interesse passou para o vôlei e ele abandonou as aulas. Continuou desenhando, mas em um ritmo menor e dificilmente apresentava seus desenhos para outras pessoas. Foi Daichi quem contou a Nishinoya e Tanaka que Asahi costumava matar tempo durante as “aulas chatas” desenhando e os dois então novatos não sossegaram até que ele lhe mostrasse seu caderno. Os amigos diziam que seu traço era perfeito e Asahi sentia que os elogios eram sinceros, embora também achasse que ainda tinha muito a melhorar. Desde que saíra da escola, vinha apenas fazendo alguns rabiscos por _hobby_.

\- Ei, aqui não é biblioteca! Se quiser ler, tem de pagar!

O velhinho mal-humorado atrás do balcão quase lhe fez deixar a revista e ir embora, porém, prometera a Nishinoya que iria pensar a respeito do vestibular. Jogou o dinheiro em cima da bancada e saiu sem olhar nos olhos do outro. Ignorou os xingamentos do velho, que continuou a falar enquanto ele se afastava.

Entrou pelos fundos do mercado e aproveitou que não havia ninguém na área de funcionários para folhear a revista com mais atenção. Leu e releu as informações sobre a Tohoku. Sendai era bastante próxima de Torono, de modo que poderia visitar seus pais com alguma frequência caso entrasse na universidade – e quem sabe as coisas não melhorariam quando o velho Azumane visse que ele estava se esforçando? Tudo ficaria mais fácil se conseguisse juntar dinheiro e... “Uma coisa de cada vez! Vamos com calma!” Não se reconhecia naquela animação. Talvez tivesse sido contagiado pelo ânimo de Yuu.

Ao final da revista, havia uma seção com questões de vestibulares anteriores de diferentes universidades. Pensadores iluministas, química orgânica, os sistemas do corpo humano... Teve um pouco mais de facilidade com matemática e física, que sempre haviam sido seus fortes durante a escola. Fazer as contas de cabeça era um tanto complicado, mas conseguiu chegar às respostas corretas dos dois problemas que tentou resolver. Desconfiou do resultado. “Devem ter escolhido algumas questões fáceis para passar a ideia de que qualquer um pode entrar na universidade”. Deixou a revista em seu armário e voltou para o turno. O sábado ensolarado pareceu se arrastar devido ao movimento abaixo do normal.

Ao fim do expediente, acabou se demorando pela área de funcionários, onde analisou a revista com um pouco mais de calma. A publicação indicava alguns sites que traziam mais questões de vestibular e também algumas sugestões de leituras. Tirou o celular do bolso e fez pesquisas sobre o curso de Arquitetura e Engenharia na Tohoku e também sobre o time de vôlei da universidade. Ficou assustado ao ver como todos os caras ali pareciam muito mais altos e mais velhos que ele. Quando deu por si, percebeu que eram quase dez da noite e que o mercadinho estava fechando.

Guardou a revista na bolsa tiracolo e pedalou de volta para casa. Como esperava, os pais já estavam na cama. Havia um bilhete na geladeira, com a caligrafia da mãe. “Tem yakissoba e bolinhos de carne para você”. Esquentou um pouco da comida por consideração à preocupação da mãe, pois não estava com fome. Desde que começara a pensar sobre o que Noya lhe dissera, sua cabeça fervilhava. Comeu e lavou a louça enquanto lia sobre a Tohoku no celular. Após o banho, foi para o quarto, atirando-se na cama. Estava cansado, mas sentia-se muito leve.

Enquanto buscava uma posição para dormir, seus olhos se detiveram um longo tempo sobre a fotografia pendurada na parede, ao lado da estante onde as medalhas dividiam espaço com livros e DVDs. Um pequeno jornal de Torono havia designado um fotógrafo acompanhar a Karasuno no Torneio da Primavera de 2012. O resultado foi a reportagem “Corvos caídos retomam o céu”, ilustrada com uma bela fotografia da equipe comemorando a vitória sobre a Nekoma na grande final. Na imagem, doze garotos eufóricos, cansados e com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos, tomavam conta da quadra, se abraçando como se precisassem do contato físico para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real.

Alguns dias depois, com o time já de volta à cidade, os professores fizeram uma vaquinha para presentar todos os membros da equipe com ampliações coloridas da imagem. Na parte debaixo do retrato, em garrafais letras douradas, lia-se “Karasuno High – Campeões do Torneio da Primavera / 2012”. Muitas vezes pegava-se perdido, admirando a fotografia e tentando reviver aquele momento. Havia finalmente triunfado após anos de tentativas fracassadas. E o fizera ao lado de seus melhores amigos.

O detalhe que mais gostava naquele _flash_ era o fato de que ele fora eternizado com Nishinoya em seus braços. Não se lembrava como o líbero acabou pendurado em seu pescoço – quando se deu conta, o baixinho já estava agarrado ao seu corpo, com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, encarando-o com uma expressão que transbordava alegria. Talvez tivesse saltado mais alto do que Hinata para poder alcançar seus ombros! E, ao contrário do que comumente ocorria, Asahi não corou ou se sentiu desconfortável. Do fundo do coração, algo lhe disse para aproveitar aquele instante da melhor forma possível. Era a primeira vez que seus rostos ficavam tão próximos. Um calor forte vinha do corpo de Noya e a respiração do líbero misturou-se à dele. “Nós vencemos, Asahi-san!”. Num piscar de olhos, o resto do time se juntou a eles, no que se tornou um grande abraço em grupo.

Tão perto, tão longe. Asahi gostava de seus colegas de time. Tinha feito verdadeiros amigos na equipe. Também não se achava uma pessoa egoísta, pois sempre pensava em como ajudar – ou, em alguns casos, como não atrapalhar – os outros jogadores. Porém, naquele momento, ele desejou que todos desaparecessem. Todos os jogadores, os torcedores, os técnicos, os jornalistas... Todos. Assim, Nishinoya e ele poderiam ficar abraçados o quanto quisessem.

“Talvez ele também te abrace quando você passar no vestibular. Mas você só saberá se tentar”.

De súbito, a imagem de Nishinoya se despedindo naquela tarde lhe veio à mente. Yuu fora embora sem lhe responder se estava gostando de alguém. “Não vá ter ideias agora...” Virou-se para o lado, tentando pegar no sono. Ainda assim, passou parte da noite em claro, tentando se lembrar da sensação dos dedos de Yuu em torno de sua mão.

 


	2. Voando perto do sol

Desceu da bicicleta diante do portão e a conduziu a pé até a garagem. Já passava de dez horas da noite e todas as luzes da residência dos Azumane estavam apagadas – seus pais nunca souberam como ele acabou por não herdar o hábito de dormir e acordar cedo, que parecia ser uma tradição familiar. Entrou em casa tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e, após deixar os tênis no genkan, seguiu para a cozinha. Estava faminto.

  
O movimento do mercado, nos últimos dias, havia sido fora do comum. Até mesmo caótico, ele poderia dizer. Com o início das férias de verão, estudantes lotavam os corredores em busca de comida e bebida para comemorar o fim das provas ou para ajudar a curar a tristeza das notas vermelhas. Os dois caixas da pequena loja funcionavam a todo vapor e sempre havia alguém pedindo ajuda para encontrar produtos ou verificar preços. Uma pessoa saía da loja, duas novas entravam; e quando aquelas duas saíam, apareciam outras quatro. “Progressão geométrica”, lembrou. “Oito, Dezesseis, Trinta e Dois...”

  
Um bilhete da mãe, fixado na porta da geladeira, indicava que havia arroz com curry pronto para ser aquecido. Sorriu. A relação com ela havia melhorado um pouco desde que anunciara estar se dedicando aos estudos para ingressar na Tohoku. Fez a revelação durante um almoço de domingo, aproveitando que essa era uma das poucas oportunidades que o pai e ele ainda se reuniam no mesmo espaço. Apesar do nervosismo, as palavras saíram de sua boca com facilidade. A mãe sorriu gentilmente. Na frente do velho Azumane, ela se mantinha sempre muito comedida, porém, quando estava a sós com Asahi, sempre lhe perguntava como poderia ajudá-lo com os estudos e até mesmo fazia projeções sobre como seria a vida na universidade. Toda aquela comoção deixava o rapaz um tanto incomodado – a mãe falava como se ele estivesse destinado a ser um arquiteto de renome internacional.

  
O pai, por sua vez, lhe encarou incrédulo. Após meses dizendo que não iria para a universidade, seu filho simplesmente lhe dizia que agora queria ir para a Tohoku, nada mais, nada menos que uma das instituições mais concorridas do país. Só podia ser brincadeira de mau gosto ou um rompante que não acabaria em nada. Limitou-se a encarar o rosto de Asahi, piscando repetidas vezes. Com certeza não era a melhor sensação do mundo, porém o rapaz se manteve firme, devolvendo o olhar intenso ao mais velho. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o pai apenas deu de ombros, voltando-se para a comida. “Parece que finalmente tomou juízo...” Aquilo bastava para Asahi. Não esperava que as coisas fossem melhorar de uma hora para a outra. Além do mais, o velho só estaria minimamente contente quando ele passasse no vestibular e ainda havia uma longa caminhada até as provas.

  
Ele jamais havia dito uma palavra aos pais a respeito de ingressar na universidade. Sabia que se contasse algo durante a época da Karasuno, o velho Azumane o obrigaria a deixar o vôlei de lado para se dedicar aos estudos, enquanto a mãe traçaria mil e um projetos de futuros brilhantes sem que ele sequer tivesse prestado o vestibular. Pressão demais para um coração de vidro.

  
Enquanto o prato de comida girava dentro do micro-ondas, Asahi arrumou a mesa. “Quando dois corpos com temperaturas diferentes entram em contato, há um processo de troca de calor até que as temperaturas de ambos alcancem um equilíbrio”, murmurou enquanto vasculhava a gaveta em busca de hashis. Era mais fácil se lembrar dos conteúdos do vestibular quando conseguia relacioná-los com coisas do seu dia a dia. “A maioria dos países utiliza o sistema Celsius para medir as temperaturas. Os Estados Unidos adotam o método Fahrenheit”.

  
Ao soar da campainha, retirou o prato de comida quente do aparelho e sentou-se à mesa. O dia no mercado o deixara tão cansado e faminto quanto na época em que participava dos acampamentos de treino. Lembrou-se do verão do ano anterior, quando o time treinou nos arredores de Tokyo – e do churrasco que os professores fizeram após os vários dias de treinamento intenso, afinal, um pouco de carne assada viria bem a calhar. Pensou em escrever para Nishinoya, porém, a última mensagem que o líbero havia lhe enviado há pouco mais de uma hora dizia: “Estamos indo deitar agora. Amanhã vamos treinar algumas novas jogadas. Não fique acordado até tarde estudando!” Ele conhecia muito bem a rígida rotina do acampamento. Com certeza, seus antigos colegas de time estavam acordando antes das sete da manhã, treinando o dia inteiro, comendo como se regressassem de uma guerra e dormindo como pedras após voltarem aos seus alojamentos. Mandaria uma mensagem na manhã seguinte.

 

Respirou fundo, observando o nome de Yuu na tela do celular – o aparelho pendia em seus dedos trêmulos. Apertou o botão da chamada telefônica. Apenas um toque foi necessário para que o amigo atendesse.

  
\- Ei, Asahi-san!

  
A voz de Nishinoya soou radiante como sempre, embora houvesse um que de cansaço na entonação. Provavelmente, estava estafado após concluir as provas escolares.

  
\- Ei, Noya!

  
\- Yuu, Asahi! Já te disse pra me chamar de Yuu – o menor insistiu rindo; um riso que contagiou Azumane.

  
\- Vou tentar. Prometo.

  
Só então notou que havia algumas conversas ao fundo. Vozes familiares pareciam perguntar a Noya sobre ele.

  
\- Você está ocupado?

  
\- Estamos indo para o acampamento, lembra? Íamos sair amanhã cedo, mas houve uma mudança de planos. O pessoal quer dizer ‘oi’!

  
\- OOOOLÁÁÁÁÁ, ASAAAAAAHIIIII-SAN!!!!

  
E de súbito sentiu-se transportado para dentro do ônibus, viajando com a equipe mais uma vez. Demorou alguns segundos até se dar conta de que continuava andando em círculos dentro de seu próprio quarto, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de contar a grande novidade para Yuu.

  
\- Oh! Olá todo mundo! Eu sinto muito a falta de vocês!

  
\- Ahhh, Asahi, eu agora sou o novo Às do time! – Shoyou emendou, enérgico.

  
\- Ahn???!!! Quem disse???!!! Eu sou o novo Ás!

  
Tanaka respondeu e ambos entraram em uma discussão que logo acabou em risadas e zombarias. Mesmo que apenas os ouvisse do outro lado da linha, Azumane parecia estar vendo aquela cena se desenrolar diante de seus olhos. Era bom saber que seus antigos colegas de time continuavam os mesmos. A voz de Enoshita pôs fim à algazarra, pedindo silêncio a todos. Yuu retomou a ligação:

  
\- E você, Asahi, o que está fazendo?

  
\- Hoje estou em casa, estud... – parou de repente. Tomado pela animação dos outros, quase havia esquecido do motivo da ligação – Ah, Yuu! Eu pensei muito sobre aquilo que conversamos e... eu decidi fazer o vestibular da Tohoku.

  
\- Isso é muito bom, Asahi-san!!! Ei, ei, pessoal, o Asahi-san vai estudar na Tohoku!!!

  
\- C-calma, eu ainda nem fiz as provas...

  
Uma nova explosão de vivas do outro lado da linha. Asahi sorriu, sentindo-se mais calmo. Para os corvos, ele já era um universitário em Sendai.

  
\- Ohhh, que legal Asahi! Estamos torcendo por você!

  
\- Você vai conseguir! Você é inteligente!

  
\- Voe alto, Asahi! Como um corvo!

  
As vozes se misturavam e ele já não conseguia identificar quem dizia o que. Seu rosto começou a corar, mas não por vergonha: sentia uma felicidade imensa. Yuu colocou o telefone na função viva-voz para que Takeda e Ukai pudessem lhe dizer algumas palavras de inspiração. Os demais membros do time aproveitaram para lhe enviar boas energias e mesmo o silencioso Tsukishima lhe desejou boa sorte. Asahi agradeceu, agradeceu e agradeceu. De todo o coração.

  
\- Ei, Asahi – era Nishinoya quem voltou a falar com ele – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Com certeza, vai conseguir.

  
\- O-obrigado, Noya. É tudo graças a você.

  
O outro ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

  
\- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Asahi. De verdade.

  
Um novo sorriso brotou nos lábios de Azumane.

  
\- Eu sei. Mas ainda preciso te compensar por tudo.

  
\- Tsc, não precisa nada... ou melhor, tem uma coisa que você pode fazer sim! Uma coisa que você já me prometeu: apareça para jogar com a gente antes de irmos para o Intercolegial!

  
Yuu tinha um coração muito bondoso. Podia ter pedido qualquer coisa que Asahi cumpriria sua vontade sem pestanejar. Um almoço, um mês inteiro de picolés de refrigerante por conta do mercadinho... qualquer coisa. Pensou no time. A ideia de voltar a entrar em quadra pela Karasuno causou um arrepio prazeroso pelo corpo de Azumane.

  
\- Claro! Eu vou sim!

  
\- Combinado! Agora, vá estudar! Nós voltaremos no próximo sábado, à tarde.

  
Despediram-se. Quando desligou o telefone, Asahi se atirou na cama, rindo sozinho. Estava feliz como no dia em que ganharam o Torneio da Primavera.

 

 

Enquanto lavava a louça da janta, Asahi se perguntou desde quando se tornara tão confiante. Até alguns meses atrás, a ideia de prestar o vestibular lhe apavorava. Agora, o desafio não parecia mais um bicho de sete cabeças. E, do fundo do coração, uma pontinha de esperança começava a surgir: se você continuar se dedicando, irá conseguir. Mas Asahi não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar pelo excesso de confiança – procurou manter a rotina de trabalho e estudos da melhor forma possível, ainda que nem sempre fosse fácil. Ainda assim, ele gostava de sentir o calor gostoso daquele sentimento que lhe sussurrava baixinho “você pode conseguir você pode conseguir você pode conseguir”. Precisava ao menos tentar. Por ele e por todos os que confiavam nele, como Nishinoya.

  
Subiu as escadas devagar, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar os pais e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, fazendo antes uma breve parada no quarto para buscar roupas limpas. “A água é composta por duas moléculas de hidrogênio e uma de oxigênio. H2O. É considerada o solvente universal”, pensou enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Despiu-se devagar. O corpo todo reclamava do dia cansativo no trabalho – exceto pelo horário de almoço, ficara em pé o tempo inteiro. Verificou a temperatura da água com a mão e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sentindo os jatos mornos atingindo o rosto e o peito. Suspirou, sentido o corpo relaxar.

  
Uma das poucas coisas que não sentia falta dos acampamentos de treino era que a água quente acabava rápido com tantos rapazes na fila do banho. Por isso, quase sempre tinham de tomar chuveiradas muito ligeiras e sequer conseguiam aproveitar a água para relaxar. A situação era ainda pior para alguém como ele, que tinha cabelos compridos. Precisava lavá-los antes de qualquer coisa. Nesses momentos, o conforto de casa era muito melhor. Nishinoya não fazia muita questão da água quente. Tomava seus banhos independentemente da temperatura e costuma dizer que a água fria lhe ajudava a manter alerta na quadra.

  
A imagem de Yuu no banho lhe veio à cabeça e ele corou de imediato. Lembrou-se do corpo definido do outro, visualizando os músculos bem distribuídos, esculpidos ao longo de anos de dedicação ao vôlei. Mesmo não sendo alto, Noya exalava virilidade. Tinha um jeito de homem decidido, corajoso, coberto de feridas como se fosse um guerreiro. Seu membro começou a reagir a tais pensamentos. De início, chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daquelas imagens, mas logo rendeu: fechou a mão em torno do falo rijo, masturbando-se devagar.

  
A água quente fez a imaginação de Asahi fluir. De olhos cerrados, viu a imagem de seu objeto de desejo aparecer no avesso das pálpebras – nu, o líbero percorria seu corpo com os olhos de forma provocante, convidando Azumane a acompanhá-lo em direção aos chuveiros do vestiário. O mais alto assentiu. As pequenas correntes de água que escorriam por seu corpo eram beijos de Yuu. O contato dos jatos contra seu membro duro eram as mãos do líbero, massageando toda a extensão do falo ereto. Com aquele sorriso gaiato que lhe era tão habitual, Nishinoya sussurrou baixinho, com o rosto colado ao seu. “É isso que você quer, Asahi? Você está assim por minha causa?” Jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que os gemidos roucos respondessem à ilusão.

  
Aumentou a força dos toques, levando a mão livre à boca para conter os grunhidos que lhe escapavam pelos lábios. Os jatos d’água atingiram a glande, deixando-o ainda mais excitado devido à sensibilidade da região, e escorreram ao longo do membro. Encostou as costas na parede fria de azulejos, causando um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. A respiração acelerou e os gemidos se tornaram mais difíceis de segurar. Gozou contra o vidro do box, arfando, a respiração ainda acelerada. Manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo voltar ao estado ‘normal’. Ficou algum tempo parado, em silêncio, sentindo a água se chocar contra a pele, os olhos ainda fechados – não queria que a imagem de Yuu desaparecesse de sua mente tão depressa.

  
Abriu os olhos devagar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de encarar que estava sozinho. O membro semiereto ainda dava sinais de excitação. Tratou de limpar a mancha branca no vidro e só então lavou a cabeça. Não sabia como tinha conseguido sobreviver durante dois anos no vestiário da Karasuno sem que ninguém notasse o que sentia por Nishinoya. Esfregou bem o couro cabeludo com o xampu e depois usou o condicionador. Não era de vaidades, porém, tinha muito orgulho dos cabelos compridos. Além do mais, Yuu gostava muito deles. Quando saiu do banho era perto da meia-noite. Num sussurro, agradeceu pela folga do dia seguinte.

  
Estava cansado, porém, disposto a estudar nem que fosse por uma hora. Ao saber da novidade, um de seus tios mais próximos lhe telefonou para dizer que ele deveria deixar o emprego no mercado a fim de se dedicar somente aos estudos. Preocupado, o homem lhe contou histórias de pessoas que, para sobreviver ao Inferno dos Exames, dormiam apenas quatro horas por noite. Se Asahi não fizesse o mesmo, corria o risco de ficar para trás. Embora soubesse que o tio tinha boas intenções, o rapaz ficou mais assustado do que interessado naquela estratégia. Além do mais, sabia que o velho Azumane não bancaria suas viagens para fazer as provas do vestibular. Asahi também acreditava que era necessário se acostumar à rotina de trabalho e estudos, uma vez que teria de arranjar um emprego para se sustentar em Sendai caso não conseguisse uma bolsa por meio do time de vôlei.

  
Acabou seguindo uma sugestão da mãe: trabalhar meio-período para poder se dedicar mais aos estudos. Comunicou Sazaki-san que precisaria sair do mercado para encontrar um emprego que se encaixasse à nova rotina, contudo, a mulher não aceitou a demissão. “E perder meu amuleto da sorte? Nem pensar! Essas crianças vêm aqui só pra te ver! Se você vai mesmo para Sendai ano que vem, pelo menos continue trabalhando comigo”. Naquela mesma tarde, Sazaki-san telefonou para uma garota que deixara um currículo na loja e tratou de rearranjar os horários de trabalho de Asahi.

  
Sentou-se à mesa do computador. No celular, havia duas mensagens de Suga:

  
[23:17] E aí, vestibulando? Como estão as coisas? =D  
[23:18] Passe lá em casa quando puder.  
[23:18] Pedi à mamãe que separasse meus antigos cadernos de exercício pra você.  
[23:18] Talvez tenha algo lá que te ajude ;)

  
Sorriu. Suga e Daichi vinham lhe oferecendo todo o tipo de ajuda desde que lhes contara a respeito da grande novidade. Os dois amigos lhe enviavam uma série de links para simulados, resumos, vídeo-aulas e outros materiais. Nos tempos livres, telefonavam para conversar e saber como as coisas estavam indo. Sawamura até mesmo havia deixado as piadas maldosas em segundo plano a fim de animá-lo, enquanto Suga continuava se comportando como uma verdadeira mão-coruja.

  
[23:54] Ei!  
[23:54] Aqui está tudo tranquilo e com você?  
[23:54] Valeu pelos materiais. Vou tentar passar lá amanhã que é meu dia de folga.

  
Nem bem deixou o celular sobre a escrivaninha e o aparelho já estava tocando. Novas mensagens de Suga:

  
[23:55] Folga hm? Que inveja! =P  
[23:55] Tenho aula o dia todo e depois treinos.  
[23:56] Vou capotar aqui. Boa noite! o/

  
Despediu-se de Suga, com um sorriso no rosto. Estudos e treinos... duas pequenas palavras que esperava ter de volta a sua rotina no ano seguinte. Abriu a gaveta e foi ajeitando os materiais de estudo sobre a escrivaninha. “Apenas uma horinha de trabalho, não fará mal”. Foi então que viu seu caderno de desenhos surgindo em meio aos livros.

 

Asahi ficou surpreso ao ver que a mãe ainda não subira para o quarto apesar do horário. Havia retornado do mercado mais tarde do que de costume naquela segunda-feira devido ao movimento do período de férias escolares e achou estranho que a televisão continuava ligada. Encontrou a mulher dormindo sentada no sofá da sala. Usava um pijama roxo muito claro, enfeitado com pequenas flores brancas que lembravam sakuras – alheia às entrevistas de um programa noturno, tinha algo de angelical. A figura da mãe contrastava com a dele: depois de um dia de trabalho intenso, o uniforme de Azumane estava todo desalinhado, assim como o cansaço era visível em seu rosto.

  
Aproximou-se da mãe com cuidado, apertando gentilmente o ombro da mulher. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, soltando uma risadinha ao ver o rosto do filho surgir diante de si.

  
\- Boa noite, Asahi. Acho que cochilei...

  
\- Algo errado, mamãe?

  
\- Não, não – ela balançou a cabeça e então se inclinou para pegar um pacote que estava ao lado do sofá – Estava esperando para te entregar isso.  
\- Hm? O que é?

  
\- Ora, vamos, abra! É uma surpresa!

  
A mulher o incentivou como se ele ainda fosse uma criança de cinco anos que acabava de receber um presente. Olhando nos olhos da mãe, ficou um tanto desconfortável ao perceber os sinais do tempo em seu rosto. Desde quando seu rosto ficara tão enrugado? O embrulho em papel dourado tinha o formato de um livro ele pôde ouvir algo rolando dentro do pacote – “um caderno para estudos e um conjunto de canetas”, tentou adivinhar. Era a forma de a mãe incentivá-lo a estudar. O conteúdo, porém, lhe surpreendeu.

  
\- Já que você irá se tornar arquiteto, tem de voltar a praticar o seu traço!

  
Dentro do pacote, encontrou um sketchbook, um conjunto de lápis para desenho – hb, 2b e 4 –, nanquim e um jogo de réguas. Asahi agradeceu o presente com os olhos rasos d’água.

 

Apesar de se sentir um tanto sufocado e nervoso com as expectativas criadas pela mãe, Asahi cresceu acostumado com aquela forma de demonstrar carinho. Ela e seu pai eram também opostos: o que o velho Azumane tinha de sisudo e calado, a esposa tinha de gentileza e chegava até mesmo a ser mais expansiva do que de costume quando estava a sós com o filho. Asahi se sentia confortável na presença da mãe, ainda que não tivesse confiança o suficiente para lhe contar a respeito de seus sentimentos com relação a Yuu. No fundo, ele sentia como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa, pois nunca lhe perguntava sobre namoradas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Asahi esperava apenas que ela fosse compreensiva caso, algum dia, viesse a lhe contar tudo.

  
Empilhou os livros em um canto da mesa, abrindo espaço para o caderno de desenhos. As primeiras páginas haviam sido ocupadas por esboços de móveis e de partes da casa, os quais serviram de teste para que ele relembrasse as lições do curso de desenho. Mais adiante, iniciava-se uma sequência contínua de folhas em branco. Asahi suspirou. Sequer tivera tempo de começar a preparar o presente para Nishinoya. Desde que tomara a decisão de estudar para o vestibular, vinha pensando em uma forma de agradecer a Yuu por todo o apoio. Diversas ideias passaram por sua cabeça, porém, quando a mãe lhe presenteou com o sketchbook, tudo ficou mais claro.

  
Dos amigos de escola, Noya era o que mais incentivava o seu talento com o desenho. Vivia elogiando seus trabalhos – por mais simples que fossem – com um entusiasmo sincero e contagiante. Muitas foram as vezes em que se pegou desenhando unicamente para presentear o líbero e Yuu aceitava cada pequena oferta como se fosse o melhor presente do mundo. Geralmente, reproduzia desenhos de super-heróis ou então se arriscava em fazer alguma história-em-quadrinhos bastante curta e simples. Porém, nunca havia feito um retrato de Yuu. A ocasião era perfeita para tentar.

  
Vasculhou os álbuns do líbero nas redes sociais. Escolher uma fotografia como modelo era uma tarefa complicada, pois Noya não dispensava uma selfie. Seu perfil tinha vários e vários álbuns, separados por temas. “Engraçado... ele gosta tanto de aparecer em fotografias, enquanto eu detesto”, somou mais essa oposição ao rol das diferenças que já havia notado entre os dois. Uma voz bem no fundo da mente lhe soprou “dizem que os opostos se atraem”. “Isso é a lei Coloumb. Não uma lei da vida”, respondeu. Quem diria que estudar para o vestibular serviria para rebater os comentários de sua voz interior?

  
Se fosse garimpar a fundo, ficaria dias a fio vendo as fotos de Nishinoya. O rapaz estava quase sempre sorridente e tinha uma alegria contagiante que parecia extravasar a tela do computador. Asahi se pegou corando diversas vezes, pois se esquecia de sua tarefa e perdia-se na beleza de Yuu. Aos seus olhos, era como se cada imagem tivesse um motivo especial para ser escolhida.

  
Havia três álbuns sobre o clube de vôlei da Karasuno – um para cada ano. Decidiu clicar no de título ‘2011-2012’. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele próprio aparecia ao lado do líbero em diversas fotos, possivelmente tiradas por Suga. Foi estranho ver como ambos haviam mudado: naquela época, sua barba quase não aparecia e seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, enquanto Yuu parecia uma criança perto dos outros rapazes do time.

  
Seguiu adiante para o álbum de ‘2012-2013’. Ali encontrou um número maior de fotografias, especialmente após o Intercolegial, quando Yachi passou a levar sua câmera para os treinos. Mais uma vez, o mesmo padrão se repetia: várias e várias fotos em que os dois apareciam juntos. Não se lembrava de todos aqueles flagrantes, que tinham algo de diferente – algo de especial, poderia dizer. O Asahi daquelas fotos não era o garoto desengonçado e tímido, mas alguém que aparecia com notável naturalidade perante as lentes da câmera – uma naturalidade que ele próprio não reconhecia como parte de si. Talvez fosse o efeito que Nishinoya tinha sobre ele.

  
As imagens eram as mais diversas. Em uma delas, Asahi ensinava Hinata a sacar sob o olhar atento de Noya. A legenda era exagerada, mas lhe fez sorrir – “Pequeno corvo aprendendo com O CANHÃO da Karasuno!” O mesmo entusiasmo se seguia nas demais fotografias. Em uma delas, Yuu e ele comemoravam um ponto durante um dia de treinamento com um high five. “O Ás e a Divindade Guardiã rumo ao ponto mais alto do pódio! #gonnaflynow”. Mais adiante, ele e o líbero conversavam animados no banco de reservas. “Planejando como levar Karasuno ao topo! #bandodecorvos #torneiodaprimavera”. Era curioso como ele nunca havia reparado na presença da câmera de Hitoka em cada um daqueles momentos, contudo, achou que havia sido melhor assim: tinha uma série de recordações ao lado de Nishinoya que ele próprio não conhecia. “Talvez eu deva salvar algumas dessas fotos...”

  
Seguiu adiante até que encontrou uma imagem da qual se lembrava muito bem. Tratava-se de um flash registrado logo após a vitória contra a Shiratorizawa, quando Yachi insistiu em fazer uma fotografia de cada jogador no caminho de volta para casa. Azumane não gostava muito de seu registro – de cabelos soltos, com o rosto suado vermelho como um tomate, parecia um verdadeiro delinquente! A foto de Nishinoya, por sua vez, era... incrível! Sentando no ônibus da Karasuno, Yuu ostentava um belo sorriso que destoava do cansaço pós-jogo, enquanto fazia o símbolo de vitória com os dedos da mão direita. Tinha o cabelo desgrenhado e o uniforme sujo de se atirar no chão, mas estava tão feliz que isso tudo ficava em segundo plano – como lhe dissera uma professora de desenho certa vez, o que nos parece belo nem sempre é explicado pelos ideais comuns de beleza.

  
Dedicou-se ao retrato com afinco nos dias seguintes. Trabalhar meio-período lhe deu muito mais tempo para estudar e, a cada quatro horas de leitura e exercícios, fazia pausas para se dedicar ao desenho. Nem sempre obedecia os horários à risca, tamanha a vontade de presentear Nishinoya. “Vá com calma. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição!” Queria que aquele fosse sua obra-prima. Algo digno da Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno! Tomou todos os cuidados necessários, especialmente no trato com os olhos. Mesmo quando cansado, Noya tinha uma espécie de brilho eletrizante no olhar... algo quase magnético.

  
O time da Karasuno retornou no sábado e Nishinoya chegou a visitá-lo no mercadinho na segunda-feira pela manhã. Contou-lhe todas as novidades sobre o acampamento e também sobre as técnicas de defesa que vinha desenvolvendo. Asahi ouviu tudo com atenção. Yuu estava tão feliz com os resultados dos treinos que era impossível desviar os olhos de seu rosto! E aquele ânimo deu a Asahi ainda mais vontade de finalizar o desenho. Era quarta-feira, por volta das cinco da tarde, quando terminou o retrato. Conferiu pela última vez se o trabalho precisava de algum retoque, dando-se por satisfeito. Em verdade, acreditava ter se superado: nunca havia feito algo tão belo. Guardou o caderno de desenhos com cuidado na bolsa tiracolo.

  
Vestir o antigo uniforme da Karasuno lhe deixava bastante nostálgico. A camiseta estava um pouco apertada na região do abdômen é verdade porém, não deixou que isso o incomodasse. Desceu as escadas com pressa e tomou a bicicleta, pedalando até o ginásio. Manteve a bolsa junto a si com todo o cuidado, como se levasse um verdadeiro tesouro dentro dela. E quem haveria de dizer que não era mesmo um tesouro?

  
Refazer o caminho até a escola lhe despertou uma sensação agridoce. Percorrera aquele trajeto tantas vezes no passado sem nunca sentir nada especial a respeito das árvores, ruas e muros de Torono. Agora, era assaltado por lembranças. Passou em frente à escada onde ele oferecera seu ombro para Daichi chorar após eles terem sido eliminados do Intercolegial quando ainda estavam no Primeiro Ano. E teve de esperar o sinal verde em frente à sorveteria em que, durante o Segundo Ano, Suga lhe pagara um sorvete após terem apostado qual dos dois conseguiria dar mais voltas em torno da quadra. Ao cruzar o portão da entrada da escola, lembrou-se de vários momentos que havia vivido ali, em especial, a comemoração pela vitória no último Torneio Nacional da Primavera. Respirou fundo e foi como se ainda sentisse o cheiro da carne assada e os aplausos dos professores e colegas que os esperavam.

  
Desceu da bicicleta e procurou passar despercebido enquanto fazia o caminho até o ginásio, pois ainda temia ser confundido com um delinquente ou então topar com algum grupo de fãs que viesse perturbar seu sossego. Parou próximo à porta que tantas vezes atravessara ao longo daqueles anos e ficou ouvindo os gritos dos ex-colegas de quadra e o som da bola explodindo contra o chão. Reconheceu as vozes empolgadas de Noya, Hinata e Tanaka, assim como os xingamentos de Kageyama e Tsukishima. “Certas coisas nunca mudam”, riu consigo mesmo.

  
Todavia, como se fosse atingido por um raio, sentiu toda aquela confiança desaparecer. Prometeu a Yuu que acompanharia um treino de seu antigo time, porém, havia se esquecido que ele não era mais um atleta que mantinha uma rotina de exercícios. Temeu acabar fazendo papel de bobo na frente dos ex-companheiros ou, pior, abalar a confiança da equipe com seu nervosismo. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora e... E então, uma bola rolou para fora do ginásio. Um esbaforido Hinata apareceu logo em seguida, correndo o máximo que podia para alcançá-la e impedir que rolasse para mais longe. O ruivinho ofegante e suado já estava pronto para retornar ao treino quando seus olhos cruzaram com os do antigo Ás do time.

  
\- Asahi-san!!! – o pequeno gritou, deixando a bola de lado e correndo até o outro, prestes a saltar em seus ombros – Você veio mesmo! Noya-senpai disse que você viria!

  
\- O-olá, Hinata! – disse um tanto sem jeito. Até mesmo havia se esquecido da empolgação habitual de Hinata.

  
\- Isso é tão legal! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos!

  
\- Não faz tanto tempo assim... – coçou a nuca, corando só de imaginar que ele deveria parecer um idoso perto dos outros rapazes. O que os novatos pensariam dele?

  
O escarcéu logo atraiu todos os demais jogadores para fora.

  
\- Oh, Asahi-san! – Tanaka também correu até ele, cumprimentando-o com seus famosos tapas nas costas que mais pareciam cortadas.

  
\- Tanaka, é bom vê-lo também!

  
\- Azumane-san, como capitão, gostaria de agradecer em nome de todo o time por dispensar algum tempo de suas preciosas horas de estudo para nos ajudar! – falou Enoshita, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

  
\- Não precisa de tanta cerimônia, Enoshita! Nós éramos colegas de time até ano passado!

  
\- Você merece nosso respeito! Muito obrigado!

  
\- MUITO OBRIGADO!!!

  
Todos os demais rapazes bradaram em uníssono, curvando-se diante dele, como forma de agradecimento. Asahi corou de nervoso, tentando dizer alguma coisa que ajudasse a manter o moral da equipe elevado – era o que Daichi ou Suga fariam –, porém, só conseguiu balbuciar ‘não precisam se preocupar’ diversas vezes seguidas. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Nishinoya. O sorriso do líbero se estendia de orelha a orelha.

  
\- Então o Ás veio ensinar aos novatos como se joga de verdade? – Ukai-san perguntou um tanto malicioso, aproveitando que haviam saído do ginásio para acender um cigarro. Deu uma tragada, soltando a fumaça no ar.

  
\- Mas é claro! Ele sempre será parte do time da Karasuno! – Yuu respondeu por ele – Bem-vindo de volta, Asahi-san!

  
“Como pode ter esse sorriso tão apaixonante?”.

  
\- Eu quem agradeço por poder jogar com vocês mais uma vez! – e então se curvou de forma respeitosa diante do time.

  
\- Bom, então vamos jogar! – o treinador disse, apagando o cigarro na parede do ginásio e guardando-o de volta na caixa para terminá-lo em outra ocasião.

  
\- VAMOS!!!! – os rapazes responderam em uníssono mais uma vez. Asahi inclusive.

  
Azumane compreendeu que não havia o que temer. Estava cercado de amigos e o ginásio era cheio de boas lembranças. Quando atravessou a porta, lembrou-se do dia em que Daichi, Suga e ele se juntaram ao time. Esperavam encontrar ali os seguidores do Pequeno Gigante que levara a escola aos campeonatos nacionais em anos anteriores, todavia, a equipe era formada apenas por um bando de veteranos desmotivados que pouco pareciam se interessar no esporte. Era prazeroso ver que a energia do lugar havia mudado!

  
\- Bem-vindo de volta, Azumane-san! Aqui! Uma chave para você poder usar o vestiário – Yachi sorria, também feliz com seu retorno. Ele agradeceu e foi guardar a bolsa no armário, com todo o cuidado do mundo.

  
Enquanto corria em torno da quadra para se aquecer, observou as jogadas novas que o time vinha ensaiando e os conselhos de Enoshita à equipe. Daichi com certeza ficaria contente ao ver que o camisa seis estava se virando bem no posto de capitão. Outras velhas cenas persistiam. Volta e meia, Kageyama e Hinata iniciavam alguma discussão ou Tsukishima chamava algum dos novatos de patético, para incômodo quase geral da equipe. Yamaguchi então precisava entrar em cena, colocando panos quentes na situação – e quem diria que aquele rapaz tímido e assustado se tornaria tão ativo dentro de quadra? Nishinoya e Tanaka continuavam cheios de energia e mal se continham quando era chamado de ‘veteranos’ por algum dos primeiranistas.

  
“Estou em casa”.

  
Esperou pelo fim do primeiro set que a Karasuno disputava, veteranos divididos igualmente nos dois lados da quadra. O treinador então reorganizou os times e entregou a bola para Asahi, mandando-o para a linha de saque.

  
\- Não tenha dó desses moleques! Os adversários também não terão! Força total, Azumane!

  
Ukai-san deu a ordem em alto e bom tom. Só então o antigo Ás da Karasuno percebeu que o time do outro lado da quadra consistia de Noya, Hinata, Kageyama e três novatos. Os primeiranistas ocupavam a linha do fundo e estavam tremendo de medo, o que deixou Asahi em uma posição desconfortável. Contudo, se pegasse leve, não estaria ajudando com o treinamento de ninguém. Pensou por um instante e mirou a bola no rapaz mais alto, um loiro que parecia ter melhores chances na recepção. Ao som do apito, sacou. A bola viajou até o outro lado da quadra como um cometa, espirrando nos braços do rapaz e derrubando-o no chão. Diante da cena, Asahi correu até a rede, com o rosto ardendo de vergonha.

  
\- Desculpe!

  
\- Azumane! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – protestou o treinador – Eles vão encarar caras grandes e fortes como você na quadra! E nenhum vai parar para pedir desculpas em um caso desses.

  
\- Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Eu vou dar alguns conselhos a ele!

  
Noya anunciou, piscando para o grandão. Asahi acompanhou atento, enquanto Yuu ia até o calouro e cochichava alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, o qual Nishinoya respondeu com um sinal de positivo antes de voltar para sua posição.

  
\- Azumane-san, por favor, saque em mim novamente! – o garoto pediu, ainda um tanto receoso.

  
Fez como lhe foi pedido. Mais uma vez a bola espirrou nos braços do novato e voou longe – e Asahi ia se aproximar da rede mais uma vez para pedir desculpas, não fosse o olhar irado de Ukai. O rapaz precisou de mais três chances, até que conseguiu receber a bola com certo jeito, dando início ao ataque. Um rally se seguiu entre os dois lados. Por duas vezes, Asahi tentou encerrar a disputa cravando a bola no chão da outra quadra, mas o ponto foi salvo uma vez por Noya, que continuava a sorrir, e outra por um calouro de cabelos tingidos de verde. Por fim, coube a Tanaka decidir a jogada.

  
\- Ohhh!!! Provem do Punho do Pragão!!!

  
\- Tanaka, não tire a camisa! – a advertência de Enoshita veio com um olhar severo.

  
\- Wow, o seu punho do dragão é muito záz e aí faz bum, Tanaka! – na quadra adversária, Shoyou saltava empolgado com o impacto da cortada de Ryuu.

  
\- Hinata, seu idiota, por que não bloqueou o ataque? – Kageyama esbravejou, quase enforcando o ruivo.

  
\- É assim que se faz! Não importa o quão grande e assustador seja o adversário, vocês têm de atuar em sintonia e encontrar uma forma de impedir que a bola toque no chão. Vamos, Azumane, mais um saque! – instruiu o treinador, devolvendo-lhe a bola. Pensou em protestar contra o ‘assustador’, mas estava tão tomado pela energia do jogo que deixou passar.

  
O treino seguiu até às nove horas da noite. Os times foram reorganizados outras duas vezes, dando a Asahi a oportunidade de dividir a quadra com todos os ex-colegas. Aos poucos, os primeiranistas foram se soltando e passaram a defender os saques e ataques do antigo Ás com um pouco mais de facilidade – uma sensação agridoce, pois embora se sentisse feliz ajudando os demais, pensava no quanto os meses fora das quadras haviam afetado seu desempenho. Além disso, a sintonia que o time encontrou após a partida dele e dos outros veteranos lhe despertou certa inveja. Deixou as preocupações de lado e procurou aproveitar o tempo da melhor possível. Como era de se esperar, o treinamento passou voando...

  
\- Certo, já chega por hoje! – ordenou o treinador – Azumane-san, muito obrigado pela sua presença! Foi de grande ajuda para nós!

  
O time todo então se reuniu em torno dele, cumprimentando-o com uma reverência. Noya sorria contente.

  
\- OBRIGADO, AZUMANE-SAN!!!

  
\- N-Não tem de que!

  
\- Vamos guardar as coisas e estão todos dispensados. Não quero ninguém ficando pra trás para fazer treinos extras. O Intercolegial está chegando e vocês precisam de descanso para repor as energias!

  
Asahi ajudou os demais a desmontar a rede e a guardar os equipamentos, podendo assim conversar um pouco mais com os antigos parceiros de time que não costumava ver com tanta frequência. Os novatos mais uma vez lhe agradeceram por tomar parte no treinamento e lhe pediram conselhos, deixando-o um tanto encabulado. Enoshita lhe lembrou que um Ás deveria passar confiança aos demais jogadores – “você com certeza tem bons conselhos para eles, Asahi-san”. Levou algum tempo falando com os rapazes e, logo em seguida, os veteranos voltaram a cercá-lo.

  
\- Então, Asahi-san, você vai morar na cidade grande? Legal! – Ryuu estava tão empolgado com a ideia do vestibular que era como se próprio fosse fazer a prova.

  
\- Se tudo der certo, sim.

  
\- Sendai é uma cidade muito legal! E temos boas lembranças de lá! – Shoyou emendou, referindo-se à conquista da vaga para o Torneio da Primavera no ano anterior – Sem falar que há uma série de coisas para se fazer! No inverno, há o Festival das Luzes, que é muito bonito!

  
\- E nós vamos preparar o terreno na cidade pra você! – era Yuu quem falava – O Intercolegial desse ano será em Sendai. Vamos tomar conta da cidade pra que você possa chegar lá e dominar os exames!

  
\- Não sabia que Sendai sediaria o Intercolegial desse ano!

  
\- É. Fica um tanto mais fácil para nós, embora todo mundo preferisse ir para Okinawa – complementou o líbero, com uma risadinha – Faltam poucos dias agora!

  
Os três rapazes seguiram-no de um lado para o outro da quadra, ora contando aos calouros sobre as jogadas decisivas do antigo Às da equipe, ora perguntando sobre os planos para o vestibular. Todos disseram ter plena confiança na capacidade de Azumane em entrar na universidade, especialmente o líbero, que o encarava com uma expressão de “eu te avisei” estampada no rosto. Após terminarem suas tarefas, os rapazes pegaram suas mochilas no vestiário e tomaram os rumos para casa. No caminho de volta, foi acompanhado por Tanaka e Noya, empurrando a bicicleta. Quando Ryuu se despediu, Asahi sentiu-se à vontade para mostrar o desenho ao outro.

  
\- Aqui, eu fiz algo pra você – procurou manter um sorriso tranquilo no rosto enquanto entregava o caderno de desenhos ao líbero. Estava ansioso para saber como Noya iria reagir.

  
\- Pra mim? – Yuu piscou os olhos algumas vezes, surpreso.

  
\- Sim. Por você ter me ajudado com relação à ideia do vestibular.

  
\- Ora, você não precisava me dar nada, mas já que insiste! – Noya abriu sketchbook com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos brilhantes se arregalaram quando ele viu o desenho – Uau! Isso é incrível, Asahi! Você me deixou ainda mais bonitão!

  
A brincadeira fez o maior corar. Era tão visível assim o quanto ele achava Nishinoya bonito? O líbero, por sua vez, não desgrudou os olhos do desenho, aproximando-se de um poste para poder vê-lo melhor. Parecia até mesmo uma criança que encontrava o brinquedo esperado debaixo da árvore de Natal. Ficou alguns minutos imerso no retrato, analisando cada detalhe. Então, correu até Asahi, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

  
\- É o presente mais legal que eu já ganhei!

  
Já tinha sido abraçado por Noya antes, mas nunca daquela forma. Aquele abraço era... diferente. O mais jovem o encarou com olhos radiantes antes de enterrar o rosto junto ao seu peito. E embora não fosse acostumado com aquele tipo de afeto, Asahi sorriu e abraçou Yuu com força. O fez não apenas para retribuí-lo, mas por que se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que se questionara se teria a oportunidade de abraçá-lo outra vez, tal como fizera na conquista do Torneio da Primavera. O corpo de Yuu ainda estava quente do treino, seus cabelos estavam molhados e um leve cheiro de suor emanava de sua pele. Estava perfeito.

  
Deixou-se ficar naquele abraço enquanto o líbero manteve-se agarrado a ele. Foram se afastando aos poucos, como se não quisessem interromper aquele afago. Por fim, se encararam um tanto encabulados. Encabulados e felizes

  
\- Eu fico feliz que você gostou. Ainda preciso refinar o meu traço...

  
\- Pra mim, está perfeito! Mas ei, você não andou gastando tempo de estudo só pra fazer o desenho, não é? Não entenda errado! Eu adorei o presente, só não quero te prejudicar!

  
E então Asahi fez algo que só costumava fazer quando o mais baixo estava triste: levou a mão direita aos cabelos rebeldes de Yuu e afagou-os num cafuné gentil. Noya ficou surpreso de início, mas logo fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele carinho. “O que eu estou fazendo?”, Asahi se perguntava, sem interromper o toque.

  
\- N-não foi nada. Além do mais, eu preciso mesmo praticar o meu desenho. Eu vou... Eu vou estudar Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura em Sendai, lembra?

  
\- É assim que se fala!

  
Só então Asahi se deu conta de algo que até então não havia lhe passado pela cabeça: se ingressasse na Tohoku, teria de deixar sua cidade natal – e, por consequência, Yuu. A ideia lhe atingiu como se fosse um trem-bala a toda velocidade. Estava tão empolgado por finalmente ter encontrado um possível rumo para a vida que sequer se lembrou que seus dias ao lado do antigo colega de time estavam contados.

  
\- Ei, algo errado? – a voz de Yuu despertou de seus devaneios.

  
\- Oh, não é nada.

  
\- Asahi... fale comigo.

  
Três palavras. O suficiente para desarmá-lo. Encolheu os ombros, desviando o olhar para o asfalto. Mais uma ver era como se Noya pudesse ver o interior de seu coração de vidro.

  
\- É que, bem... se eu me mudar, nós não poderemos mais nos ver todos os dias.

  
Yuu não lhe respondeu nada de imediato. Os olhos do líbero também pousaram no chão e ele abraçou o caderno de desenhos com força junto ao peito.

  
\- Eu já havia pensado nisso – Yuu disse em voz baixa.

  
Arrependeu-se de ter dito a verdade. Não queria estragar aquele momento fazendo com que Nishinoya ficasse triste. Abriu a boca para se desculpar, no entanto, não teve tempo.

  
\- Mas Sendai fica perto daqui. Não é como se você fosse para fora do país ou morar em Marte... Além do mais, você pode voltar para cá sempre que quiser ver seus pais e me dar um toque.

  
Embora conhecesse Nishinoya há quase três anos, ainda se impressionava com a capacidade que ele tinha de ver o lado positivo das coisas. De repente, a distância entre Sendai e Torono pareceu muito, muito pequena.

  
\- E você poderá me visitar sempre que quiser!

  
Os olhos do líbero voltaram a se iluminar diante do convite, fazendo o coração de Azumane bater mais rápido.

  
\- Posso mesmo, Asahi? Uau! Então eu vou poder ir até Sendai passar um tempo com meu amigo universitário superlegal?

  
Asahi não se considerava “superlegal”, mas não teve coragem de discordar de algo dito com todo o coração.

  
\- Sim, eu estarei esperando você!

  
\- Hm... então temos de dar um jeito de você passar nesse vestibular! Eu sempre quis dar umas voltas em Sendai sem ter que me preocupar com horários ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O que acha de estudarmos juntos?

  
\- Estudar juntos?

  
\- É! Sabe, eu preciso passar nas provas pra não correr o risco de perder os próximos torneios, e você precisa passar no vestibular! Minha mãe é professora e diz que uma das melhores formas de aprender é ensinando outra pessoa. O que me diz?

  
A proposta pegou Asahi de surpresa. Já havia estudado com Yuu algumas vezes durante os tempos da Karasuno, porém, não era algo que surtia muito resultado. Nishinoya se distraía com facilidade e só se dedicava aos estudos um dia antes da realização da prova, pois aí não teria mais como adiar a obrigação. Por outro lado, Asahi queria passar mais tempo ao lado dele. Toda aquela conversa lhe despertou um senso de urgência, de modo que cada instante junto de Yuu era um momento precioso.

  
\- Certo, mas com duas condições! A primeira: você vai prometer se dedicar e prestar atenção nos estudos!

  
\- Eu prometo, senhor! – o mais baixo assentiu, batendo continência ao maior como se fosse um soldado.

 

\- E a segunda... bom, não é exatamente uma promessa, mas... como você consegue ser tão mal aluno se sua mãe é professora?

  
\- Ahhh! – Noya quase caiu pra trás com a pergunta – A-Asahi-san, que maldade! Ei, desde quando você faz piadas assim?

  
\- Um amigo disse que eu deveria confiar mais no meu potencial. É por isso – respondeu com um sorriso breve. Comumente era Nishinoya quem fazia graça com ele. A sensação de inverter o jogo era bastante interessante.

  
\- Heh, esse seu amigo sabe mesmo das coisas. Mas então, você está livre amanhã?

  
\- Amanhã? Quer começar logo?

  
\- Claro! Se fosse pra enrolar, eu nem teria sugerido a ideia!

  
\- Mas e os treinos para o Intercolegial?

  
\- Só começam às seis da tarde. Temos tempo até lá. E você pode vir aqui de novo, se quiser.

  
Asahi sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Combinaram de estudar na casa de Nishinoya – o líbero disse que os pais estariam fora, trabalhando, de modo que eles poderiam ficar à vontade. Corou diante da ideia de ficar a sós com o outro. “Mas que diabos, homem! Seja responsável!” Foi para casa pensando em como se prepararia para a tarde seguinte. Mal dormiu naquela noite, ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

  
Quando o expediente terminou no mercadinho – desde quando o tempo passava tão devagar? – Azumane almoçou em um restaurante próximo dali e seguiu para a tarde de estudos. Yuu vivia em um sobrado branco cuja porta dava para a calçada. Tocou a campainha e sequer precisou esperar dois minutos para que o líbero viesse atendê-lo.

  
\- Bem-vindo, sensei! – como sempre, Noya estava radiante.

  
\- Ah, não fale assim! – Asahi corou automaticamente – Eu espero conseguir te ajudar.

  
\- E irá, com certeza. Vamos nos ajudar! Venha, entre!

  
A casa dos Nishinoya não tinha grandes luxos, mas era bastante confortável. Asahi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao primeiro andar, procurando não olhar muito para o corpo do rapaz que caminhava à sua frente. O quarto de Yuu lembrava o seu próprio: cama, escrivaninha com computador, estante de troféus, uma mesa baixa para que pudessem se sentar no chão e estudar...

  
\- Oh, você também emoldurou a sua foto!

  
O registro da vitória no Torneio da Primavera pendia pouco acima da escrivaninha. Azumane não soube exatamente por que, mas ver aquela imagem no quarto de Yuu lhe deixou um tanto envergonhado. Quando admirava a fotografia, na solidão de seu quarto, sentia estar encarando um sonho muito íntimo. Ver a imagem na parede de Noya lhe fez ter a sensação que o líbero sabia de seus sentimentos.

  
\- Sim! É a minha favorita!

  
\- A minha também.

  
Não percebeu de imediato que seu pensamento se converteu em palavras e escapou pela boca. Nishinoya olhou para ele, sorrindo tranquilo.

  
\- Bom, vamos lá! Por onde vamos começar?

  
\- Hm, eu trouxe algumas opções. Álgebra. Modos de produção. Guerra Fria...

  
\- Esse último parece mais legal!

  
\- Não pense nos temas como “legais”. São todos importantes!

  
\- Mas há coisas “legais” entre as coisas “importantes”, não acha?

  
\- Certo, certo.

  
Sentaram-se à mesa, tomando-a com livros e cadernos. Ao contrário do que esperava, Nishinoya esforçou ao máximo para entender as explicações. Deixou o celular de lado e prestou atenção em suas explicações o tempo todo, fazendo perguntas quando achava necessário. Até mesmo chegou a lhe recomendar que assistissem alguns filmes sobre o tema – “Qual é, Asahi-san, os livros não são a única forma de estudar!”

  
Ficou feliz ao ver que a tarde de estudos estava rendendo, porém, o melhor de tudo, era ter Nishinoya tão perto de si. Por vezes, as mãos se tocavam quando compartilhavam de uma leitura – toques breves, mas que faziam uma descarga de eletricidade percorrer todo o corpo de Azumane. Em outros momentos, as pernas acabavam se roçando sem intenção, por debaixo da mesa, quando algum deles mudava de posição. Os cabelos arrepiados do líbero estavam tão próximos de seu rosto, que era difícil para Asahi resistir à tentação de tocá-los. Yuu cheirava a xampu de menta e desodorante.

  
Após duas horas de trabalho, decidiram fazer uma pausa. Asahi esticou o pescoço, sentindo as vértebras estralarem, e deitou-se de costas no chão. Noya fez o mesmo, voltando os olhos para ele, com um sorriso enigmático. Aos poucos, Asahi percebeu como estavam próximos. Pensou em se afastar, mas logo sentiu as mãos do líbero sobre seus cabelos compridos, enrolando algumas mechas soltas entre os dedos.

  
\- O que está fazendo? – o coração de Azumane bateu mais e mais forte.

  
\- Seu coque está todo desarrumado. Vou dar um jeito. Vire-se.

  
Fez como o outro pedia, em partes por querer esconder a vermelhidão em sua face, em partes por ansiar aquelas carícias. Nishinoya sempre elogiara seu cabelo comprido e, por vezes, ajudava-o com o coque entre os intervalos das partidas de vôlei. Sentiu os dedos ágeis puxando os longos fios grossos para trás com cuidado, deixando um pouco de volume no alto de sua cabeça. As mãos de Yuu eram fortes como as de qualquer jogador de vôlei, mas ele juntava os fios e passava o elástico com todo o cuidado.

  
\- Pronto!

  
Lentamente, Asahi se voltou para o líbero, pois temeu assustá-lo com o rubor em sua face. Quando encarou Yuu, admirou-se do belo sorriso que o outro trazia nos lábios. Seus rostos nunca haviam ficado tão próximos antes. Mesmo corado, acabou também por sorrir.

  
\- Obri...

  
Não concluiu a frase. Os lábios de Noya tocaram os seus.

  
E Asahi correspondeu.

  
Entreabriu a boca devagar, sentindo Yuu avançar com cuidado. Fechou os lábios em torno dos dele, sugando-os devagar. As mãos de Noya subiram por seus braços até encontrar apoio nos ombros largos e ele segurou o rosto do líbero entre as mãos, acariciando sua face. Os toques fizeram com que Azumane sentisse arrepios, como se seu corpo recebesse descargas de energia dos dedos do outro.

  
“Isso é... bom demais para ser verdade”.

  
De súbito, abriu os olhos, afastando-se de forma um tanto brusca do outro. Yuu o encarou confuso. O líbero começou a lhe dizer alguma coisa, porém, Asahi não ouviu uma palavra sequer. Um redemoinho de pensamentos tomou conta de sua cabeça. Desejos, perspectivas de futuro... e agora isso? “Agora. Somente agora”. Os questionamentos embaralhavam em sua cabeça, deixando-o aterrorizado. “Somente agora... agora que decidi ir embora... agora... Não!”

  
Levantou-se rapidamente, afundou seus cadernos junto ao peito e saiu do quarto. “Não”. A mochila presa ao pulso por uma das alças foi arrastada escada abaixo. “Não”. A voz de Yuu vinha de longe e os passos do menor retumbavam em seus ouvidos. “Não”. Abriu a porta e montou na bicicleta. Saiu pela rua em disparada, buscando o rumo de casa sem saber exatamente por onde seguir.


	3. Pássaros feridos

[17:06] Mano, você sabe o que tá rolando com o Noya? 

[17:06] O cara tá totalmente avoado

[17:06] Não rendeu nada nos últimos treinos

[17:07] Estamos em Sendai 

[17:07] Os jogos começam amanhã

[17:07] E tem uns caras pressionando Ukai-san pra que ele fique de fora do jogo o máximo possível

Leu pela milésima vez as mensagens que Tanaka lhe enviara no dia anterior. Claro que ele sabia o que ‘tava rolando’ com Yuu: era ele próprio, Asahi Azumane.

\- Próxima estação, Ginásio Municipal de Sendai! Próxima estação, Ginásio Municipal de Sendai!

Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o anúncio do sistema de som do ônibus, porém, não se levantou. Os pedidos de desculpa de Yuu ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Por vezes, era como se ainda visse os degraus da casa dos Nishinoya se desdobrando diante de seus pés – descia aos tropeções, sem nunca chegar ao final. Ainda que tudo não passasse de um assombro de sua mente, evitava olhar para trás. Sabia que encontraria uma face carregada de dor e mãos muito pequenas que tentavam juntar os cacos de um coração partido. Seguia em frente – seria mesmo em frente? – até alcançar a rua. Nunca soube como conseguiu chegar em casa naquele dia. As memórias do trajeto de volta nada mais eram que borrões em sua cabeça. A única sensação ainda fresca no corpo era a maciez dos lábios de Nishinoya tomando os seus.

O ônibus parou e ele correu em direção à saída para não perder o ponto. Subiu os olhos em direção ao ginásio, que se erguia diante de si como um imponente palácio real. Suspirou. O coração disparado ardia no peito. Seu corpo o guiava somente pelo instinto, uma vez que a cabeça estava ainda enterrada nas imagens daquela tarde. Nos dias que se seguiram, Yuu não lhe telefonou, nem foi procurá-lo no mercadinho. Mas por que deveria, afinal? Asahi era um homem justo apesar de covarde. Sabia que era o responsável pelo coração partido de Nishinoya e que ninguém poderia resolver aquela situação exceto ele próprio. Fez o caminho até a entrada para as arquibancadas de cabeça baixa. Os degraus sob seus pés lhe lembravam a escada da casa de Yuu.

Desde que se entendia por gente, Asahi Azumane procurava não sonhar alto demais. Era o tipo de pessoa que buscava dar um passo de cada vez, dentro das possibilidades que se descortinavam diante de si. A vida fora uma boa mestra nesse sentido: sempre que pensava ser capaz de fazer algo extraordinário, quebrava a cara. Foi assim com a derrota para a Dateko, quando seus ataques pararam no Muro de Ferro. Se havia vencido o Torneio da Primavera com a Karasuno, o tinha conseguido como resultado dos esforços e dedicação dele próprio e do time como um todo. Diferente do que ocorria nos mangás ou nos filmes, as questões da vida real não se resolviam por meio da força da amizade, nem os nós dos problemas se desatavam como forma de recompensa para um coração valoroso. Aliás, aquela vitória não servia de padrão. Era um ponto fora da curva em sua vida.

Por isso mesmo, se contentava com pouco. Se contentava com o emprego no mercadinho, mesmo pensando em cursar Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura na Tohoku. Se contentava em ter Nishinoya perto de si como amigo, quando seu coração o desejava como namorado. “É um crime você se contentar com tão pouco, Asahi. Você merece muito mais!”, Yuu lhe dissera várias e várias vezes. E bastavam umas poucas palavras do ex-colega de time para alimentar sua vontade de voar mais alto. A voz do líbero era como o vento entre suas asas, incentivando-o a ganhar os céus.

Porém, uma pessoa que se contenta com pouco não sabe como agir quando alcança algo grandioso. Tinha todas as chances de entrar na universidade após a vitória no Torneio da Primavera caso tivesse se dedicado aos estudos como Daichi e Suga. Quem sabe, poderia ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos e continuado a jogar vôlei nos campeonatos do ensino superior. Tinha. Caso tivesse. Quem sabe. Poderia. Nada se concretizou. O mesmo sentimento recaiu sobre ele no dia do beijo. Desejava Yuu, de todo o seu coração, queria-o mais do que como amigo, almejava dividir com ele os momentos bons e ruins de sua vida. Desejava. Queria. Almejava. A possibilidade do sonho realizado era tão fora de sua realidade que não soube como agir. Fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: fugiu.

Ter Nishinoya em seus braços, mesmo por um momento tão fugaz, lhe despertou uma felicidade indescritível, comparável talvez somente com a sensação de voar. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, foi como se pudesse saborear o céu azul num beijo, com a força do vento e o calor do sol. O coração batendo acelerado lhe dizia que não se tratava de um sonho ou de uma ilusão. Seu mais profundo desejo tornou-se realidade. Todavia, se um pássaro domina os céus, também corre de ser atingido por uma tempestade, perder o controle e acabar se espatifando no chão. Esse medo tomou conta do coração de Asahi.

“Agora. Somente agora”.

Sua tempestade era o tempo, que passava depressa. O tempo que o iludira, fazendo o colegial parecer uma caminhada muito, muito longa, mas que se acabou num instante. O tempo que fazia com que a data dos exames se aproximasse, anunciando o fim de seu relacionamento diário com Nishinoya. Asahi sentiu-se estúpido. Por que não percebeu nada antes? Por que foi tão covarde a ponto de guardar todo aquele sentimento para si mesmo? Após a sensação de felicidade, veio o arrependimento. O quanto poderiam ter aproveitado juntos se ele não tivesse se deixado amedrontar!

“Mas é você quem se contenta com pouco”.

Adentrou o ginásio. As arquibancadas estavam tomadas por torcidas escolares, times que aguardavam pelo início de seus jogos, pais, professores e fãs de vôlei. Por sorte, os estudantes da Karasuno estavam acomodados do outro lado. Só então se deu conta que o primeiro jogo dos corvos já havia começado. O relógio eletrônico no centro do ginásio marcava 09:41. Perdera mais uma vez a noção do tempo.

Desde o ocorrido na casa de Yuu, Asahi vivia no piloto-automático. Seu corpo continuava a fazer as atividades cotidianas de sempre, porém, era como se o mundo à sua volta estivesse envolto em uma neblina muito espessa. O trabalho se tornou uma mera rotina e os estudos deixaram de render. Passava horas diante dos livros sem conseguir fixar sua atenção em uma única frase. Nas páginas do caderno, pululavam pedidos de desculpas que nunca chegaram a se concretizar, pequenos desenhos e o nome de Nishinoya, escrito das mais diferentes formas. Comia pouco e passava as noites em claro. Não tinha qualquer sentimento a respeito de nada, exceto, por uma única pessoa... Seu coração estava em outro lugar. 

A mãe se mostrou preocupada com aquela mudança repentina e até mesmo o velho Azumane começou a fazer algumas observações, ainda que muito sutis, sobre seu comportamento. Ele buscou tranquilizá-los, dizendo que era apenas cansaço. Sequer se importou se parecia convincente ao dar aquela desculpa. O velho provavelmente acreditava que ele já havia desistido antes mesmo de começar – e não seria a primeira vez, afinal... Pensava somente em Yuu. Seu oposto. Corajoso e alegre. Forte e determinado. O homem que ele desejava, mas do qual não se considerava merecedor. 

“Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa”, foi o que disse a si mesmo quando decidiu partir para Sendai. Não sabia o que. Não tinha um plano. Somente sabia que precisava ir a Sendai. Nishinoya precisava dele. Foi por isso que passou a noite anterior em claro, tentando organizar as ideias que se revolviam em sua mente. Por esse mesmo motivo, tomou o trem para Sendai logo cedo. As mensagens de Tanaka fervilhavam em sua cabeça. Precisava encontrar Yuu o quanto antes, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender ainda mais.  
Disse aos pais e Sazaki-san que fora convidado pelos membros do time para auxiliar na comissão técnica da Karasuno. Uma mentira cabeluda, mas nenhum deles se opôs. Em verdade, a dona do mercadinho pareceu muito feliz em dispensá-lo para prestar aquela função já que ele poderia ajudar a escola a conseguir mais uma vitória. A mãe lhe preparou uma pequena mala com roupas enquanto falava com certo saudosismo a respeito da época em que ele próprio jogava – e ele se sentiu péssimo, tanto pela mentira, quanto por ela fazer parecer que aquilo tudo havia se passado há anos atrás. Já o velho Azumane não lhe disse uma palavra sequer. Nem mesmo precisava. Era visível em seu rosto que ele considerava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo. Quando saiu de casa naquela manhã, Asahi lembrou-se que sequer tinha onde ficar em Sendai.

Procurou um espaço para se sentar em meio a alguns espectadores que pareciam não representar escola alguma. Seus olhos percorreram a quadra. Os jogadores da Karasuno estavam de costas para ele. Encontrou Nishinoya no campo de batalha. Tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e parecia arfar. Seu coração se apertou. Desceu alguns degraus da arquibancada, chegando mais próximo da grade de proteção. O placar indicava que sua antiga escola havia vencido o primeiro set por 27x25, enquanto o segundo, 12x12, estava sendo disputado ponto a ponto. Examinou bem a escola do outro lado da quadra. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto no Torneio da Primavera. Talvez fosse um grupo de novatos que chegou com força total, tal qual a própria Karasuno no torneio do início do ano.

O apito do juiz soou e o colégio adversário sacou. O saque não tinha nada de especial e parecia oferecer poucos riscos à Karasuno. A bola viajou na direção de Nishinoya. “Com certeza, vai defendê-la e dar início ao ataque”.

\- Noya, a bola! 

O grito de Tanaka cortou o ar. Yuu estava distraído. Movimentou-se de forma estabanada para impedir que a bola caísse no chão, fazendo-a espirrar em uma trajetória errática. Enoshita precisou correr para salvá-la, mandando-a de manchete para perto da rede. Tanaka tentou aproveitar a oportunidade apesar do primeiro passe desastroso. Golpeou com força. Mandou para fora, bem longe da linha.

\- Que recepção horrível. O líbero da Karasuno não está jogando nada hoje.

\- Ouvi dizer que o chamam de Divindade Guardiã da equipe. Só se for um deus caído.

O sangue de Asahi ferveu. Agarrou-se à grade, com força, debruçando-se para poder ver melhor o cenário à sua frente. Tanaka, Hinata e Enoshita conversavam com Yuu, que mantinha os olhos postos no chão. Em nada lembrava o jogador cheio de energia que tantas vezes animava o time e chamava para si a responsabilidade de manter a bola em jogo. Tsukishima e Kageyama mantiveram-se em suas posições. O loiro sequer virou-se para encarar Nishinoya.

Quando a escola rival sacou, a bola foi novamente em direção ao líbero. Yuu jogou-se no chão com força, defendendo o saque e Asahi temeu que tivesse se machucado com uma queda tão desajeitada. A bola voou até as mãos de Kageyama em uma parabólica quase perfeita, de modo que o levantador conseguiu conectar a jogada com Hinata. Novo empate, apesar de a Karasuno seguir em desvantagem. O juiz apitou e Noya foi para o banco devido ao rodízio. Bufava de raiva, sem dar ouvidos aos colegas que o cumprimentavam pela boa recepção. Asahi sabia tão bem quanto ele que não se tratava de uma boa recepção. Estava jogando com raiva, o que era completamente diferente.

\- Ainda bem que vai sentar agora. Está afundando o time – um dos velhos ao seu lado comentou.

\- É um terceiranista. Sempre há um efeito moral. A Karasuno podia estar vencendo com facilidade, mas quando um jogador importante tem um dia ruim, o time todo sofre – o outro respondeu.

Asahi lançou um olhar fulminante em direção aos dois homens, que se calaram de imediato – nessas horas, o ar de delinquente vinha bem a calhar. Sabia, contudo, que não estava em posição de censurar ninguém, pois talvez fosse a única pessoa que conhecia a razão do péssimo desempenho de Nishinoya em quadra. Seus olhos buscaram o cabisbaixo líbero da Karasuno em meio aos reservas. Yuu permanecia alheio a toda agitação que ocorria em seu entorno. Sentiu o peito pesar. A Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno sempre estivera a postos para ajudá-lo em todos os momentos. Asahi sequer era capaz de retribuí-lo com a mesma moeda.

 

A bola explodiu no chão da outra quadra e voou a porta do ginásio.

\- É assim que se faz! – o cumprimento de Daichi veio com um forte tapa nas costas.

\- Ah... o-obrigado!

\- Hm? Ei, acho que temos visitas! – Suga então apontou para os cinco rapazes que estavam à porta.

Os secundaristas deixaram as bolas de lado e atravessaram a quadra. Nenhum dos veteranos aparecera para o treino e, por isso, estavam se virando sozinhos até então. Os rapazes que os aguardavam eram provavelmente calouros interessados no clube. Mesmo de longe, era possível ver que estavam espantados com a força daquele ataque.  
\- Boa tarde. Em que podemos ajudá-los.

Os cinco mais jovens fizeram uma mesura para Daichi, demonstrando respeito.

\- GOSTARÍAMOS DE NOS JUNTAR AO CLUBE DE VÔLEI!

\- Isso é bom! O nosso capitão não está aqui no momento, mas podemos pegar os dados de vocês – Sawamura cruzou os braços, encarando os novatos com um sorriso nos lábios.  
\- Você está sendo modesto, Daichi – o levantador do time interrompeu – Você já é mais capitão do que ele. O treinador Ukai está prestes a te passar o comando.

-Su-Suga... não diga essas coisas – naquele tempo, Daichi Sawamura costumava ficar encabulado ao receber declarações de confiança.

Logo providenciaram os formulários para os calouros. Asahi notou que todos o observavam. Em seus olhos, identificou um misto de receio e admiração. Era como se dissessem silenciosamente “oh, então esse é o cara que repetiu o ano três vezes!” Todos o encaravam daquela forma. Exceto um.

\- Então, você é o Ás do time?!

Nenhum dos candidatos se destacava por sua altura, mas aquele rapaz era... tão pequeno! Porém, mesmo sendo o menor, era o único que o olhava nos olhos o tempo todo e trazia um sorriso luminoso nos lábios. Aquela presença marcante causou certo incômodo em Asahi, muito embora não achasse a sensação de todo ruim.

\- Sim. Asahi Azumane. Muito prazer em conhecê-los – cumprimentou os rapazes em voz baixa, fazendo-lhes uma reverência respeitosa que foi correspondida pelos demais de forma um tanto exagerada.

\- O prazer é meu, Azumane-san! E nossa, aquela sua cortada foi muito forte! Digna de um verdadeiro Ás! Ah sim, meu nome é Yuu Nishinoya!

O baixinho disparava frases como se fosse uma metralhadora. Sua empolgação era inversamente proporcional a sua altura.

\- Você disse Nishinoya? – Suga perguntou incrédulo – O líbero mágico da Chidoriyama?

\- Eu mesmo! – o menor apontou o polegar contra o próprio peito, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

\- Ouvi dizer que você fazia defesas milagrosas na Chidoriyama – o camisa dois da Karasuno emendou – Sua escola sempre esteve em destaque nos campeonatos.

\- É, e eu tenho plena confiança que vamos conseguir uma série de vitórias! Ainda mais tendo um Ás tão forte quando você, Azumane-san!

O rosto de Asahi corou violentamente e ele teve vontade de se enterrá-lo no chão, como um avestruz.

\- O-obrigado pela confiança, Yuu Nishinoya.

\- Me chame de Noya! – o baixinho disse, piscando o olho direito para ele – E eu juro manter todas as bolas no ar, para que você faça muitos pontos para nós, Azumane-san! É uma promessa!

 

Sim, Nishinoya era seu oposto. Não apenas corajoso, mas também alegre, enérgico e ambicioso. Mesmo sendo um pequeno corvo, queria dominar os céus e esforçava-se para tanto. Nada lhe assustava. Em verdade, parecia que a vastidão azul, as grandes nuvens e os ventos fortes eram convites para aquele pássaro destemido. Diferente dele, Yuu queria muito mais do que migalhas. Por isso, não entendia como era capaz de exercer tanto fascínio sobre o líbero da Karasuno. Quanto mais o conhecia, menos se julgava merecedor de sua companhia. 

O som do apito ardeu nos ouvidos de Azumane – o treinador Ukai pediu tempo. Esquecera-se totalmente do jogo. O placar parecia bem mais tranquilo agora, com a Karasuno à frente por 22-17. Esticou os pés para tentar ver melhor a roda de jogadores em torno do corpo técnico da Karasuno. Ukai conversava unicamente com Nishinoya, enquanto todo o time aguardava. O sentimento de apreensão entre os membros da equipe era tão forte que todos pareciam envoltos em uma nuvem negra. Yuu ouvia as palavras do treinador e assentia com a cabeça, porém, parecia distante. Os demais rapazes cochichavam entre si.

Noya voltou à quadra no lugar de Yamaguchi, que havia conquistado uma série de pontos com seus saques estratégicos até a outra escola conseguiu recuperar a posse da bola – o rapaz pareceu tentar animá-lo com um sorriso e algumas palavras amigáveis. Alguns dos membros do time adversário sorriram. Yuu era o alvo. Ao som do apito, a bola viajou novamente para as mãos do líbero, que se esticou para mantê-la no ar. O movimento, porém, foi mal calculado: a bola espirrou em seus braços e em vez de parar nas mãos de Kageyama, rodopiou para o outro lado da quadra. Um dos atacantes do outro time, localizado bem próximo à rede, deu um salto e a matou de primeira.  
\- Que merda de defesa! – um dos velhos exclamou.

Yuu se levantou devagar. Seu corpo pequeno e trêmulo, coberto de feridas devido às defesas atrapalhadas, fez o peito de Asahi doer. Apenas Tanaka e Hinata se aproximaram dele a fim de ajudá-lo. Nenhum brilho no olhar. Os demais colegas de time o encaravam como se ele fosse um inimigo infiltrado que atuava a favor do adversário. O treinador Ukai então se levantou, como se fosse dizer algo ao juiz. O coração de Azumane começou a bater acelerado cada vez mais e mais. “Isso é tudo minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa”. Agarrou a grade de proteção com força e se debruçou sobre ela. Aquele emaranhado de sentimentos confusos e dolorosos subiu pelo garganta e ganhou forma num grito:

\- NOYA, VOCÊ CONSEGUE!

Sua voz ecoou pelo ginásio lotado. Todos os olhares da equipe da Karasuno se voltaram para as arquibancadas, buscando por ele. Yuu olhou para os lados, como se quisesse saber se os demais companheiros haviam ouvido aquilo ou se tudo não passava de sua imaginação. Finalmente, seus olhos se encontraram com os do líbero. Nishinoya cerrou os pulsos e fechou a cara. Azumane, porém, não recuou. Yuu precisava dele.

\- MOSTRE A ELES, NOYA! EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ! MOSTRE A ELES!

Os olhos do líbero ardiam em um fogo tão forte que seria capaz de reduzir Asahi a cinzas caso chegasse muito perto. Tanaka foi até ele e pareceu acalmá-lo. O treinador Ukai voltou para o banco e cochichou algo com o professor Takeda e Yachi. Talvez estivessem decididos a dar mais uma chance ao camisa quatro. Yuu olhou para ele uma última vez, até que o apito indicou a retomada da partida.

Como esperado, o saque foi direto para ele. Porém, ao contrário do que vinha demonstrando ao longo de todo o jogo, Nishinoya defendeu-o com maestria, enviando a bola de maneira perfeita para as mãos do levantador. Os adversários se entreolharam boquiabertos e o próprio time pareceu surpreso com aquela mudança súbita de comportamento. O ataque de Shoyou foi tão rápido que os jogadores da outra quadra sequer se moveram. Das arquibancadas, vieram gritos eufóricos de “voem alto, voem alto!”

\- Bela recepção, Noya!

Asahi leu os lábios de Tanaka e sentiu-se mais aliviado ao vê-lo dar um tapinha nas costas de Yuu. Os demais também foram cumprimentá-lo e o camisa 4 até mesmo arriscou um sorriso para os colegas de time. Enquanto mudava de posição devido ao rodízio, buscou Azumane na arquibancada. O mais alto não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar. Talvez Yuu realmente o odiasse. Talvez estivesse sentindo vergonha de estar naquela situação. Talvez... Porém, nada mais importava. Asahi sentiu seu peito arder. Ele tinha de fazer algo.  
\- NÃO DEIXE A BOLA CAIR, NOYA! MANTENHA-A NO AR!

O apito soou novamente. Kageyama sacou. O time adversário teve dificuldade em acertar o passe, mas tentou revidar com uma paralela. Nishinoya voou em direção à bola, salvando-a com as costas da mão direita. A trajetória da bola não foi das mais perfeitas, mas com certeza ele impediu o ponto dos rivais. Novamente recebeu elogios. Coube a Tsukishima armar o contra-ataque, que se converteu em um corte bem sucedido de Tanaka. Da arquibancada, Asahi vibrou sem descolar os olhos dele.

\- É ISSO AÍ! MOSTRE A ELES!

A torcida da Karasuno pareceu acompanhar sua animação. Os estudantes gritavam o nome de Nishinoya, criando uma corrente de energia na arquibancada e só se silenciaram quando o juiz apitou a permissão para o saque de Kageyama. A escola adversária teve menos dificuldades para receber o serviço, buscando um ataque rápido. Tsukishima usou de sua leitura de jogo para montar o bloqueio adequado, mas a bola raspou em suas mãos, desviando para fora. O ponto parecia perdido, até que Yuu mergulhou em direção à bola, impedindo que tocasse o chão. A torcida explodiu em novos gritos. Com o jogo ainda não decidido, Kageyama puxou o contra-ataque, fazendo um bom levantamento para Shoyou. O ruivo saltou o mais alto que pôde e matou o ponto. Final de jogo: vitória da escola de Torono por 2x0.

Asahi não conseguiu se alegrar pela vitória. Noya era um dos alicerces do time e, por não estar jogando bem, acabava afetando todos os colegas de quadra. O líbero manteve os olhos fixos nele o tempo todo, até entrar nos corredores que levavam aos vestiários. Finalmente se sentou. O corpo todo doía devido à noite em claro e toda a jornada até Sendai. Ao seu lado, os dois velhos cochichavam baixinho, parecendo falar dele. Incomodado, foi para o lado de fora do ginásio. A luz do sol fez seus olhos arderem. Procurou uma sombra, encostando-se junto à parede fria.

Ele próprio mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Para alguém que sempre buscava passar despercebido, conseguiu facilmente se tornar o centro das atenções. Era por isso que costumava se contentar com pouco. “Talvez seja melhor eu voltar. Já fiz estrago demais”. Nishinoya o odiava, seu pai achava que ele estava perdendo tempo e seu emprego estaria em risco se algum dos estudantes que o vira da arquibancada dissesse a Sazaki-san que ele não fazia parte da comissão técnica. Nunca era capaz de fazer nada direito. 

\- Então, que merda toda é essa?

\- Ta-Tanaka?

O camisa cinco da Karasuno parecia pronto para comer-lhe o fígado. Seus olhos queimavam de raiva e o punho fechado em torno do braço de Asahi era similar a uma corrente. Já vira Ryuu furioso uma vez. Não era algo agradável.

\- O Noya tá esquisito desde o dia que você foi jogar vôlei com a gente. Aí do nada você aparece aqui, gritando feito louco na arquibancada e acende o fogo no rabo do cara. Tem alguma boa explicação pra essa porra toda?

Engoliu em seco. Seus lábios tremiam, enquanto as palavras tropeçavam em sua mente.

\- Hm... eu...

\- Heh, o negócio parece mais complicado do que eu imagino. Acho bom vocês conservarem um pouco.

Tanaka então o puxou pelo braço, carregando-o de volta para o ginásio. Correu pelos corredores aos berros, ordenando que saíssem de sua frente e quase empurrando os que demoravam a reagir. Seu nome nunca soou tão apropriado, pois parecia um verdadeiro dragão em fúria. Mesmo sendo maior e mais forte, Asahi não resistiu. Em partes por que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, em partes por que não tinha forças. Ryuu carregou-o até uma das salas de equipamentos do ginásio e ordenou que esperasse ali dentro. Saiu logo em seguida, batendo a porta. 

A sala estava escura e deserta. A cabeça de Asahi martelava e seu peito doía. “O que eu vim fazer aqui?” Seu plano – Plano? Tinha sequer pensado em alguma coisa com antecedência para poder chamar aquela atitude desesperada de plano? – revelou ser um grande fracasso. Como sempre, não conseguia fazer nada direito. Se lhe restava um pingo de dignidade no corpo, devia usá-la para voltar a Torono. A porta então se abriu...

\- Aqui! Podem conversar à vontade! Vou ficar de vigia pra que ninguém venha encher o saco!

Tanaka praticamente arremessou Yuu dentro da sala, fechando-a novamente logo em seguida. O líbero precisou de algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Asahi, desviou o rosto. O mais alto mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua boca estava seca, assim como sua garganta. “Vamos, diga alguma coisa! Vai ficar plantado aí feito um idiota?! Ele precisa de você”.

\- Noya, eu...

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – a voz de Nishinoya cortou o ar e também o coração de Asahi. Uma voz ríspida e carregada de dor. Azumane sentiu aquela dor arder na própria pele – Fale logo, Asahi! Você veio aqui me sacanear?! É isso?! Ou quer fazer de conta que se importa comigo?!

\- Eu nunca faria isso! 

\- Não?! E aquele escândalo todo ali da arquibancada?! Há quanto tempo estava ali, assistindo?! – as lágrimas rolavam dos olhos vermelhos de Nishinoya. Seu tom de voz ficou cada vez mais alto e também triste.

\- Por favor, não diga isso...

\- Deve ser muito divertido pra você, não é?! Pra vir até Sendai e brincar comigo desse jeito!

\- Eu não vim aqui brincar com você, Noya! Eu amo você!

As palavras escaparam da boca sem que ele sequer percebesse. Caiu de joelhos no chão, desfazendo-se em lágrimas. Era o fim de seu segredo e, talvez, o começo de algo pior. Não ousou encarar o líbero, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão. Yuu, por sua vez, ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo e então se encostou à porta, deixando o corpo escorregar lentamente até se sentar no chão. Puxou para o colo uma bola de vôlei que fora largada ali perto, abraçando-a com força, cravando as unhas em sua superfície.

\- Você é muito cruel, Asahi... Nunca esperava que fosse uma pessoa assim.

\- O que?! – ergueu o rosto por impulso. A declaração do líbero lhe atingiu como um raio.

\- Primeiro você me dá aquele retrato... e aí foge no meio de um beijo. De repente, aparece aqui em Sendai, e diz que me ama... Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira!

\- É a verdade, Noya. É a verdade! – as palavras saíam por entre os lábios trêmulos em jorros de desespero.

\- Então porque diabos você fugiu?!! – Yuu arremessou a bola em direção à parede atrás de Asahi com toda a força e ela ricocheteou, bateu contra as costas do antigo Às da Karasuno. O impacto não foi forte, porém, fez com que Asahi tombasse para a frente, caindo com as mãos espalmadas. De joelhos, Noya se arrastou até ele, como se arrependido, mas parou no meio do caminho – Por que você fugiu? Por que?

\- Porque... é só isso que eu sei fazer.

Era a verdade, afinal. Havia sido um covarde desde o início. Um covarde com relação ao vôlei, à universidade e aos seus sentimentos para com Nishinoya. Com exceção da vitória no Torneio da Primavera, sua vida era apenas um acumulado de migalhas. Um bom aluno, mas nunca o melhor da classe. Um grande atleta, mas nunca grande o suficiente para jogar como profissional. “Asahi Azumane, você não é o tipo de pessoa que vai ganhar o céu. Você tem de ficar na terra, onde tudo é seguro. Você se contenta com pouco, logo, merece pouco”, sussurrava a voz da complacência em seu ouvido. Sim, era a verdade.

\- Por mais que eu te queira, eu não te mereço, Noya. Você é forte e eu fraco. Você é determinado e eu covarde.

\- Não fale assim, Asahi.

\- Quando o beijo aconteceu, eu não consegui acreditar. Eu vinha esperando aquilo há tanto tempo... Quando aconteceu, eu achei que estivesse sonhando. E então mil coisas me vieram na cabeça. Eu devia ter tomado a iniciativa antes. Eu devia ter aproveitado melhor o tempo ao seu lado. Desperdicei tudo. Passei a maior parte desses dois anos tentando reprimir o que sentia, pensando que era errado, que eu estava confuso. Ou então, que você nunca se interessaria por mim. E mesmo depois de reconhecer o quanto você gosta de mim, eu deixei o medo me dominar e não fiz mais nada.

\- Asahi...

\- Tive medo de acabar te perdendo caso tentasse algo. Então, fiquei quieto. Naquele dia... naquele dia eu me senti muito idiota. A gente podia ter feito tanta coisa juntos nesses dois anos. Deixei essa oportunidade passar, assim como deixei o vestibular de lado por puro medo. E agora, se eu for para Sendai, eu não sei se vamos conseguir nos ver com tanta frequência. Isso me deu ainda mais raiva! Raiva de mim, por não ter feito algo antes.

Noya arrastou-se até ele. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros largos do maior e o puxou contra si. Asahi relutou, mas como um colosso com pés de barro, acabou tombando. Enterrou o rosto nos ombros de Yuu, sentindo cheiro de suor e o calor que emanava da pele do líbero. Os braços de Nishinoya pareciam envolvê-lo por completo. Ficou assim por um tempo, mas logo percebeu que não devia. Foi se afastando devagar, contra a vontade do mais jovem. Separou-se com cuidado, até conseguir olhar novamente em seus olhos. O coração partido de Nishinoya não era uma visão bonita, mas era a que ele merecia. Era o responsável por aquilo tudo afinal.

\- Não diga essas coisas, Asahi!

\- Você merece alguém muito melhor que eu, Noya. Alguém corajoso e alegre como você. Alguém que esteja lá pra te amparar quando você precisar... 

O líbero baixou o rosto. Nishinoya estava disputando um torneio de vôlei! E em vez de ajudá-lo, estragava tudo mais uma vez, arruinando a já abalada condição psicológica do antigo parceiro de quadra. “Sou um desastre. Ao menos agora ele sabe. Ele precisa seguir adiante”. Tentou se levantar, porém, assim que buscou apoio com as mãos, sentiu o outro segurá-lo com força pelos braços. Olhando-o nos olhos, Yuu disparou:

\- Então por que veio até Sendai?

Apesar de firme, a voz de Noya estava embotada pelo choro. Era uma pergunta válida. Se tinha aceitado sua condição, o que estava fazendo ali? Qual o motivo de toda aquela conversa? O coração começou a bater em ritmo acelerado e o calor em seu peito cresceu. Sentia como se estivesse em brasas. Conhecia aquela sensação. Ela tomara conta de seu corpo no início do ano passado, quando voltou ao time de vôlei. E também serviu de combustível quando decidiu juntar os cacos após a derrota para a Aobajohsai e lutar para chegar ao Torneio da Primavera. Voltou a ser visitado por ela quando ganharam a taça e também quando se sentiu suficientemente seguro para tentar o exame de vestibular. Em todos esses momentos, Yuu estava ao seu lado.

E aquela mesma sensação voltou a arder com toda a força quando Noya lhe beijou. Vinha sendo corroído por ela desde aquele dia. Foi por causa daquele sentimento que foi até Sendai, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser em encontrar o homem que amava. Se era verdade que a vida de Asahi Azumane não era nada brilhante, era também verdade que ele queria mudá-la. Um passo de cada vez. Começando naquele exato momento. Entre soluços e lágrimas, respondeu a outro:

\- É por que eu não quero aceitar isso, Noya!

Quando um pássaro prova do azul do céu, é difícil se contentar com as migalhas no chão.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer além daquilo que você já sabe. Eu não tenho um bom emprego, nem estou na universidade. A minha vida é super-comum e eu não faço a menor ideia do que vai me acontecer ano que vem... mas... mas... eu quero ficar com você! Eu quero ficar com você mesmo sabendo que não te mereço! Eu quero ficar com você mesmo que eu me mude de Torono! Eu quero... Eu amo você, Yuu Nishinoya!

Noya se agarrou a ele pelo pescoço como se a própria vida dependesse daquilo. Asahi o abraçou com toda a força, colando-o junto ao seu corpo. Tinha medo que se não o mantivesse bem firme em seus braços, Yuu desapareceria no ar como uma ilusão. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo da face do mais jovem caindo em seu ombro. Nishinoya fungava baixinho, talvez tentando contê-las.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer além de mim mesmo. Mas eu quero ficar com você!

\- Você não precisa me oferecer mais nada, Asahi! Mais nada...

\- Mas eu...

\- Eu só quero você, Asahi. Eu te amo, Asahi! Eu te amo muito! Me desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas. Por favor, me perdoa, Asahi.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar, Noya. Eu que preciso pedir desculpas. Olha o estrago...

\- Não, não diga mais uma palavra! – as mãos do líbero cobriram-lhe a boca. Yuu olhava fixamente em seus olhos, com uma expressão dolorida – Eu não gosto quando você começa a se menosprezar assim. Você é uma pessoa forte e corajosa! Você tem um coração bondoso! É inteligente. Ah, Asahi... se você conseguisse ver em você mesmo pelo menos uma parte do que eu vejo!

Apertou Noya com mais força contra si, inclinando lentamente o rosto em direção ao dele. As duas testas se encostaram e o líbero deslizou as mãos até seus cabelos, passando os dedos devagar por entre os fios grossos. Asahi diminuiu as distâncias entre suas bocas aos poucos, sentindo a respiração de Yuu contra sua pele causar-lhe um arrepio. Os lábios se tocaram num beijo tranquilo e tímido. O antigo colega de quadra entreabriu a boca para recebê-lo, sugando de seus lábios um tanto secos e com gosto de sal. Roçou a face gentilmente contra o de Noya, sentindo a textura da pele macia. 

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, somente trocando pequenos beijos – ele com as mãos em torno da cintura do líbero, enquanto Noya continuava a brincar com seus cabelos. As lágrimas cessaram. Asahi procurou enxugar o rosto do companheiro com os dedos, o que fez Yuu rir. Em contrapartida, o jovem repetiu o gesto, mas era muito mais como se quisesse guardar as feições do rosto barbado na palma da mão.

\- Desculpe... – Azumane disse baixinho – Por tudo. Me desculpe.

\- Sim, sim. Me desculpe por tê-lo chamado de cruel – Noya emendou logo em seguida.

\- Já passou. Eu te machuquei.

\- Shh... – o líbero lhe pediu silêncio, roubando-lhe um beijo – Chega desse assunto agora. Você vai ficar aqui em Sendai?

\- Você quer eu que fique?

\- Se você puder... mas e o mercado?

\- Eu pedi dispensa do emprego. Menti que vocês haviam me convidado para participar da comissão técnica do time – explicou ao outro, sentindo a face corar.

\- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Asahi... – Nishinoya riu baixinho – Enganou uma velhinha inocente por minha causa? Eu devia te repreender, mas eu gostei disso.

\- Não fale assim! – respondeu um tanto sem-graça, porém, feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras. Asahi nunca imaginou que algum dia faria uma loucura por amor.

\- Mas falando sério, foi muito corajoso da sua parte vir até aqui. De verdade. Eu espero que você reconheça, a partir de agora, o quão forte você é. E sim, eu quero que você fique. Quero que venha torcer por mim durante o torneio – Noya lhe pediu com carinho. O habitual sorriso luminoso brotou novamente em seus lábios.

\- Está combinado então.

Asahi selou os lábios de Yuu novamente. O líbero se deixou levar, aconchegando-se ainda mais junto a ele. Ouviram então as batidas do outro lado da porta.

\- Ei, Noya! Ukai-san está nos procurando. Precisamos voltar.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Não desejavam se descolar daquele abraço. Afinal de contas, haviam esperado dois anos por um momento como aquele.

\- Parece que eu preciso ir agora. 

\- Eu vou torcer por você. Eu sei que vai vencer!

Yuu riu, esticando-se novamente para dar-lhe mais alguns beijos pelo rosto, roçando o rosto contra o do mais alto.

\- Eu prometo que vou vencer esse torneio para o meu namorado ficar bem orgulhoso!

\- Na-namorado?! – Asahi ficou surpreso de início, mas logo sorriu.

\- É! Tá pensando o que? Eu sou rapaz sério apesar de não parecer! – piscou para o mais alto, arrancando um sorriso de Azumame.

\- Então, vença. E nós vamos sair para comemorar!

\- E se perdermos?

\- Vocês não vão perder – Asahi respondeu com serenidade, apertando-lhe uma vez mais junto ao peito – Vá lá e mostre a eles por que você é a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno! 

\- Certo! – Noya enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos – Que tal estou?

\- Péssimo... – Asahi respondeu com um sorriso, após pensar por alguns segundos – E eu?

\- Horrível – o líbero devolveu, também sorrindo gaiato, puxando-o pela mão – Vamos.

Tanaka aguardava do lado de fora. Ao ver os olhos vermelhos de Nishinoya, novamente encarnou um dragão, voando até Asahi.

\- Ei, você fez o Noya chorar? Eu vou te partir a cara, Azumane!

\- N-Não! Nós... eu...

\- Está tudo bem, Ryuu. Agora nós nos entendemos – Yuu procurou acalmar o amigo, ainda rindo de toda a situação. E então, com um tom de desafio – E é bom você não se meter com o Asahi! Ele pode acabar com você!

\- N-N-Noya! 

\- Ele está te incomodando, Azumane?

Uma voz familiar ecoou pelo recinto. Os olhares dos três rapazes se voltaram para o corredor.

\- Ah... Saeko nee-san! – Yuu pulou de alegria. A moça sorriu, acenando para os dois de forma expansiva. Asahi cumprimentou-a com uma reverência, um tanto constrangido por ela ter ouvido a discussão. A jovem, contudo, parecia não se incomodar.

\- É bom vê-lo novamente, Azumane. E que bom ver que você está melhor, Yuu! – e então, lançou um olhar de censura sobre o camisa cinco da Karasuno – Ryuu estava incomodando vocês?

\- Hunf! Apenas disse ao Asahi-san que ele vai ter que se entender comigo se fizer algo de ruim ao Noya! – Tanaka se explicou, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta de irritação que mais parecia saída de um filme de comédia. A mulher levou a mão direita até a boca, a fim de abafar uma risada leve.

\- Acho que o Azumane-san nunca faria mal ao Yuu-kun – e então, voltou-se para o líbero – Você disse que se resolveram agora, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, nos resolvemos! – Yuu sorriu primeiro para ela e depois para Asahi. O maior se sentia um tanto perdido com a situação, mas acabou por sorrir de volta – E devemos isso a você, Ryuu!

\- Heh! – Tanaka ficou vermelho como um tomate – Eu não fiz nada demais! Só não queria ver você com essa cara triste e todo desconcentrado na quadra.

\- Noya está certo. Muito obrigado, Tanaka – Asahi disse após respirar fundo, tomando coragem para tal. Tinha de reconhecer que, se não fosse por Ryuu, as coisas poderiam ter seguido outro rumo. Curvou-se diante dele, como forma de agradecimento. O novo Às da Karasuno mordeu os lábios com força e então explodiu num grito, pulando em cima do antigo colega de equipe.

\- Ah, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você, Asahi-san! Mas se você fizer o Noya ficar triste de novo...

\- Eu entendi! Eu entendi! Você vai me quebrar a cara! – Azumane riu amarelo, coçando a nuca.

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Ryuu, guarde sua energia para o jogo – Saeko o repreendeu, ainda que preservasse um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Certo...

\- Azumane e eu vamos assistir tudo da arquibancada! Faça um monte de pontos por mim!

\- Você é muito escandalosa... – Tanaka resmungou, virando o rosto.

\- Quer um beijo de boa sorte, otouto-kun?! – Saeko o provocou, apenas para ver o outro sair do sério.

\- O que?! Eu não quero um beijo seu! Se ainda fosse de alguma menina bonita! – Tanaka gesticulava de forma exagerada, como se fosse um personagem de desenho animado.

“Ele não tem muita moral para chamar a irmã de escandalosa...”, Asahi pensou, quando sentiu algo lhe puxando a camiseta. Virou-se para o lado e seus olhos encontraram os de Noya.

\- Eu quero um beijo de boa sorte seu.

Foi a vez do gigante reagir como se estivesse em um desenho animado: ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés e uma fumaça branca parecia sair de suas orelhas. Ainda assim, não poderia negar o pedido do namorado. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, inclinou-se devagar em direção a Yuu e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. 

\- F-faça um grande jogo, Yuu! – e após um breve silêncio, acrescentou – Por mim.

\- Pode deixar! – o mais baixo piscou-lhe o olho.

Logo, Noya e Tanaka dispararam pelo corredor. Asahi ficou observá-los até que desapareceram de vista. Antes de sumir, Yuu virou-se para ele e lhe lançou um último sorriso. Asahi respirou fundo. Seu coração já não mais ardia, mas ainda batia rápido. “Então, é isso que chamam de felicidade?”

\- Ainda temos algum tempo até o próximo jogo deles. Gostaria de tomar um café? – Saeko sugeriu. 

Era uma boa ideia. Não comera nada desde o dia anterior e seu estômago doía. Assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a mulher pelos corredores do ginásio até a saída, onde encontraram uma lanchonete. Após fazerem seus pedidos, buscaram uma mesa próxima das vidraças que davam para a rua. O tráfico de Sendai era intenso, mas ainda era possível ouvir as aves gorjeando lá fora. Uma jovem garçonete trouxe os pedidos: café e sanduíche para ele, e outra xícara de café para Saeko.

\- Coma, Azumane. Você parece cansado.

Era estranho dividir a mesa com aquela mulher. Embora Saeko Tanaka tivesse acompanhado a Karasuno em diversos jogos ao longo de seus anos no colegial, não podia dizer que eram amigos. Yuu nutria verdadeira devoção por ela, chamando-a de irmã – e por vezes, eram tão próximos que até mesmo Ryuu ficava enciumado, embora não admitisse. Mas Asahi nunca trocara mais do que umas poucas palavras com ela. E ainda assim, ela se mostrava gentil e compreensiva diante de toda aquela situação. “Talvez esteja agindo dessa forma por causa de Noya...”

Havia algo de maternal no jeito de Saeko, algo que fez com que Asahi relaxasse aos poucos e se sentisse mais à vontade. Ela era uma pessoa de personalidade forte, mas também sabia ser gentil quando necessário. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e, finalmente, ganhou forças para continuar a conversa.

\- Eu estou. A última semana não foi das melhores. Fiz algumas bobagens e...

\- Mas Yuu disse que está tudo bem agora. Não fique remoendo essas coisas. Vamos, coma um pouco.

Fez como ela sugeriu, dando uma mordida no sanduíche. Talvez não fosse a melhor coisa que comera na vida, porém, a fome serviu de tempero. Os pedaços de comida atingiam seu estômago vazio como se fossem tijolos, fazendo seu corpo reclamar. Saeko tomava seu café tranquilamente, deixando uma marca de batom vermelho na borda da xícara.  
\- Ryuu me contou que você fará os exames da Tohoku ano que vem.

\- Sim – confirmou com a cabeça – Noya tem me ajudado muito. Se não fosse por ele, acho que sequer iria tentar.

\- Então, ano que vem vocês irão namorar à distância? – a mulher tinha um sorriso um tanto malicioso nos lábios. Sabia que Azumane era conhecido entre os colegas de time como um homem de coração de vidro e que qualquer situação que fugia de seu controle o afetava facilmente. Funcionou: o antigo Ás da Karasuno gaguejava à sua frente, com as orelhas queimando de tão vermelhas.

\- Ah, bem... sim, se eu passar...

\- Você precisa pensar positivo, Azumane-san – ela mudou de tom, lançando um sorriso tranquilo ao rapaz – E continuar estudando, claro! Como ex-jogador de vôlei, você sabe que nada cai do céu. Yuu-kun tem muita fé na sua capacidade, mas, no final, é o seu esforço que vai determinar o sucesso ou o fracasso.

\- Obrigado – Asahi sorveu um longo gole do café, tentando omitir a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

\- Sabe, eu já namorei à distância antes.

\- Mesmo? 

\- Sim. Durou o tempo que tinha de durar, eu acho. Mas se quer um conselho, essa é a palavra que você deve ter em mente: paciência. A saudade vai apertar em muitos momentos. A vida na universidade tem um ritmo muito mais pesado que no colegial e você não vai poder ficar viajando para Torono o tempo todo. E mesmo que Yuu vá visita-lo, não significa que vocês poderão se divertir em todos os momentos. Mas, quando puderem, devem aproveitar cada minuto. Além do mais, vocês podem usar o telefone e o computador. Não é a mesma coisa que o contato físico, porém, já é algo. 

Asahi fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Isso se chama vida, Azumane. E temos de vivê-la.

Sentiu-se mais tranquilo em ouvir as palavras gentis de Saeko. Os irmãos Tanaka não eram particularmente conhecidos por sua paciência, mas Asahi compreendeu que aquele era um conselho precioso. Noya e ele haviam esperado tempo demais para ficarem juntos... Estava decidido a aproveitar cada momento e fazer tudo para que o relacionamento florescesse. Mesmo que, para isso, precisasse ir com calma. Com a companhia de Yuu, as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

\- Eu espero finalmente conseguir agora – Asahi disse, mordendo levemente os lábios – Sinto que acabei perdendo tempo. Os meus amigos que deixaram o time já estão na universidade e eu sequer tive coragem de tentar. Agora, quero tentar não apenas por mim, mas também por Yuu.

A mulher terminou de tomar o café e pousou a xícara calmamente na mesa, onde apoiou também os cotovelos. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, usando-os de suporte para o rosto. Observava Asahi com um sorriso sereno.

\- Minha avó sempre dizia que, assim como as plantas e os animais, as pessoas também têm tempos diferentes. Talvez você ainda não estivesse pronto. Talvez você e Noya não estariam juntos caso você tivesse ido embora de Torono ano passado. Eu não acredito em destino, Asahi-san, mas creio que há um momento para tudo na vida. É possível que tenha finalmente chego a sua hora.

Acabou sorrindo. 

\- Sim, você tem razão.

\- Além do mais, você não deve usar outras pessoas como padrão. Digo, eu mesma nunca fui uma aluna brilhante e nunca gostei de estudar, mas consegui entrar na universidade assim que prestei os exames pela primeira vez. Tudo bem que eu sequer cogitei entrar em uma universidade imperial, mas acho que se um cara dedicado como você se esforçar bastante, vai conseguir! – concluiu a frase piscando para Azumane.

\- Acho que sim... obrigado, Saeko-san.

\- Ahhh, você já está me chamando pelo primeiro nome e não se importou que eu usasse o seu! Você com certeza será meu cunhado favorito!

Quando deu por si, Saeko Tanaka já o abraçava com força, apertando-o contra seus seios. Asahi sentiu que ia enfartar de tanta vergonha.

\- Saeko-san!

\- Pode me chamar de nee-san! Pois você agora é parte da família! E... – o tom de voz da mulher então se reduziu a um sussurro ameaçador – Se você fizer o Yuu sofrer, eu quebro a tua cara.

\- N-não... e-e-eu... é...

\- Ei, ei, estou brincando! – ela riu, dando um tapa em suas costas que em nada ficava a dever para os do irmão – Mas então... Yuu-kun e você... Já não era sem tempo!

\- C-C-Como é?!

Saeko não conteve uma pequena risada.

\- Bom, não é como se Yuu fosse a pessoa mais discreta do mundo. Você já é um tanto mais difícil de interpretar, mas, lendo nas entrelinhas, era possível ver que sentia algo especial por ele.

\- Eu pensei que Noya tivesse contado algo ao Tanaka!

\- Se contou, Ryuu não me disse nada. Mas talvez tudo tenha sido muito óbvio para mim porque podia observar o relacionamento de vocês por outro ângulo. Eu duvido que Ryuu tenha percebido algo por conta própria, já que ele não é muito atento a detalhes, porém, ele é o melhor amigo de Noya. Sendo assim, pra ele pouco importa se Yuu gosta de homens ou de mulheres.

Asahi sorriu tranquilo. Pensou qual seria a reação de Suga e Daichi caso tivesse coragem de contar a eles.

\- Eu queria ter percebido antes. Tornaria as coisas mais fáceis...

\- Às vezes, é mais fácil para quem observa de fora. E, bom, Yuu-kun parece disposto a aproveitar o tempo da melhor forma possível daqui pra frente. Acho que você devia parar de remoer o passado e fazer o mesmo.

\- Você tem razão.

\- Bom, agora termine de comer. Temos um jogo para assistir em breve!

Asahi pagou a conta, apesar da insistência de Saeko para que ao menos dividissem os gastos. Sentia-se leve, como se pudesse voar à menor lufada de vento. Voltaram para o ginásio e buscaram um lugar bem à frente, junto aos demais alunos da torcida da Karasuno. O locutor anunciou que o próximo jogo da equipe aconteceria em meia-hora. Pouco depois, os corvos e a equipe adversária entraram em quadra para fazer o aquecimento. Yuu parecia muito mais animado e a energia no time estava visivelmente diferente. Quando os jogadores tomaram suas posições para o início do primeiro set, Noya buscou por Asahi em meio aos espectadores, dirigindo-lhe um belo sorriso.


	4. O ninho e o mundo

IV - O ninho e o mundo

Asahi conseguiu um quarto no hostel em que Saeko estava hospedada. O local ficava a poucas quadras do ginásio de esportes de Sendai e as acomodações eram razoáveis apesar dos preços elevados devido ao Intercolegial. Passavam a maior parte do dia no ginásio, junto à torcida da Karasuno, acompanhando todos os jogos, sempre atentos a alguma jogada especial ou alguma estratégia interessante adotada pelos times adversários. Saeko referia-se a eles como a “dupla de espiões da Karasuno”. À noite, ela lhe emprestava o notebook por algum tempo para que ele pudesse estudar – “é importante manter o ritmo!”, insistia a mais velha dos Tanaka. Asahi aceitou a ajuda, pois deixara para trás seus livros e cadernos na angústia de logo chegar a Sendai.

  
Durante os quatro dias do campeonato, o sol brilhou forte. Saeko estava de carro, porém, eles preferiam aproveitar as manhãs de verão caminhando a pé até o ginásio. Nesse trajeto, ouvia conselhos sobre os exames de vestibular e relacionamentos à distância. Mesmo sendo apenas alguns anos mais velha do que ele, Saeko lhe parecia infinitamente sábia. Ainda não estava acostumado com ela lhe chamando de “mano Asahi” o tempo todo, mas tinha de admitir que se sentia acolhido.

  
Yuu recuperou sua boa forma nas partidas que se seguiram. Procurava fazer de tudo para evitar os pontos dos adversários e a torcida gritava seu nome toda vez que ele mergulhava para salvar uma bola ou saltava para um levantamento. Sua recuperação se refletiu em todo o time. Tanaka era um dos mais empolgados e cravava com força as bolas na quadra adversária, mostrando a todos quem era o verdadeiro Ás do time. A cada ponto, os dois jogadores buscavam os rostos de Asahi e Saeko na arquibancada. Após um início vacilante, os corvos praticamente atropelaram a competição, chegando à final do Intercolegial contra a Furukodani.

  
Acompanhar um jogo decisivo de sua antiga escola do lado de fora da quadra era uma sensação nova para Asahi. Achava que se sentiria mais calmo, porém, o nervosismo tomou conta de seu corpo desde a noite anterior à final e o acompanhou durante todo o trajeto até o ginásio. Queria entrar em jogo e ajudar a Karasuno alcançar a vitória novamente. Saeko e ele gritavam e aplaudiam, incentivando os jogadores até lhes faltar o fôlego. Foi a partida mais disputada de todo o campeonato, com dois sets para cada lado. O tie-break seguiu eletrizante, disputado ponto a ponto. Em meio aos demais torcedores, entendia perfeitamente o que a mulher do mercadinho lhe dissera naquela manhã. Nenhuma das equipes abria vantagem no placar. A cada rally, era como se o coração quisesse sair pela boca.

  
A partir do empate em 15x15, o jogo ficou ainda mais tenso. Se Noya mergulhava para salvar as bolas e Ryuu saltava para enterrá-las do outro lado da quadra, os jogadores da Fukurodani logo respondiam da mesma forma. As duas escolas seguiram lutando. Quando a Karasuno vencia por 20x19, Tsukishima fez um saque colocado, notando um espaço livre no fundo da quadra. A bola viajou a toda velocidade para lado adversário, porém, o líbero do time rival impediu que caísse. A Furukodani procurou revidar com um ataque rápido, porém, Noya estava atento e manteve a bola em jogo.

  
Kageyama tentou devolver na mesma moeda, emendando um ataque-relâmpago com Hinata. A bola explodiu no bloqueio adversário e respingou para fora, porém, foi salva pela defesa da Fukurodani. O levantador adversário armou um ataque de fundo, enquanto outros dois jogadores atuaram como corta-luz. Tsukishima, todavia, previu a jogada e gritou para Nishinoya. Yuu se atirou no chão, impedindo mais uma vez o ponto dos rivais. Embora a trajetória da bola não fosse das melhores, Enoshita conseguiu mandá-la para perto da rede. Tanaka olhou para o outro lado da quadra com o rabo de olho – o bloqueio da Fukurodani já estava pronto para pará-lo. Foi então que o camisa cinco da Karasuno fez algo pouco usual: deu um pequeno toco na boca, tirando sua força e fazendo com que passasse por cima das mãos dos rivais. O líbero da outra escola se atirou para tentar impedir que a bola tocasse o chão, mas não chegou a tempo. O juiz apitou, anunciando o final da partida. Os corvos soltaram gritos de alegria, partindo para um abraço em equipe. Na arquibancada, Asahi e Saeko também se abraçaram, festejando ao lado de toda a torcida.

  
A cerimônia de premiação aconteceu ainda naquela tarde. Vestindo o agasalho escuro da escola, os jogadores da Karasuno pareciam mesmo um bando de corvos orgulhosos. Quando subiram ao lugar mais alto do pódio, de mãos dadas, foi como se ganhassem o céu – e Asahi se sentiu transbordando de alegria por seus companheiros, especialmente por Yuu, que não deixava de olhá-lo um só instante. Além das medalhas e do troféu pelo primeiro lugar, o time recebeu ainda quatro prêmios especiais – Maior Pontuador (Tanaka), Melhor Levantador (Kageyama), Melhor Bloqueio (Tsukishima) e, claro, Melhor Líbero (Nishinoya). Ao anúncio do último prêmio, Asahi soltou um grito que prevaleceu sobre as demais vozes do ginásio. Os estudantes de Torono saudaram Noya como a Divindade Guardião da Karasuno.

  
À noite, o Ukai-san e o Takeda-sensei levaram os estudantes para jantar em um restaurante próximo ao hostel onde a equipe estava hospedada. Nishinoya insistiu para que Asahi e Saeko se juntassem a eles. “Uma vez parte da Karasuno, sempre parte da Karasuno!”, o treinador respondeu, aprovando a ideia. Quando chegaram ao local, o time já estava reunido em torno de uma mesa farta. Todos comiam com gosto depois do esgotamento do campeonato – um sentimento que Azumane conhecia muito – mas pararam ao vê-los. Yuu, Ryuu e Shoyou vieram até a porta para recebê-los, com sorrisos largos nos rostos, e os conduziram até a mesa. Apesar do cansaço, a equipe toda era só sorrisos.  
\- Um brinde à musa inspiradora do nosso atacante e ao Ás que recuperou nosso líbero!

  
A sugestão de Enoshita fez com que Azumane corasse violentamente, enquanto Saeko agradeceu ao título de diva com um de seus famosos abraços, despertando protestos por parte de Ryuu. Desde quando Chikara falava coisas assim? Talvez houvesse algum tipo de mal entranhado no posto de capitão que consistia em deixar Asahi sem graça... Mas nenhum dos outros jogadores pareceu se importar. Todos ergueram seus corpos de refrigerante com grande animação para saudar os antigos terceiranistas. Sentado ao seu lado, Yuu lhe lançou um sorriso largo ao participar do brinde. A comemoração seguiu adiante, marcada por muita algazarra. Noya estava tão feliz... Lindo como no dia em que haviam conquistado o Torneio da Primavera.

  
Enquanto acompanhava as conversas da mesa, Asahi notou que Yuu repousava a mão sobre o joelho direito. Olhou em volta e, percebendo que todos pareciam entregues às risadas, o gigante gentil esticou seu braço discretamente, até que sua mão pudesse envolver a do companheiro num aperto carinhoso. O rosto de Noya voltou-se em direção a ele de imediato, exibindo um olhar luminoso de aprovação. O líbero então entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, com certa firmeza. Ficaram de mãos dadas quase o tempo todo, aproveitando a discrição que a toalha branca lhes conferia. Apesar da diferença de tamanho, as mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os dedos, ásperos dos anos dedicados ao vôlei, se roçavam de forma gentil. Deixou escapar um suspiro.

  
\- Hm, Azumane, que cara é essa?! Está apaixonado?! – Tsukishima provocou-o ao perceber a cara de bobo que o antigo Às do time fazia. Foi o suficiente para que todos os demais se arvorassem em torno dele com perguntas.

  
\- Ei, então você está gostando de alguém, Asahi? – Shoyou perguntou, com os olhos brilhando – Legal!

 

\- É alguma garota da escola? – questionou Enoshita.

  
\- Vocês já estão saindo há muito tempo? –Yamaguchi, outro que havia abandonado a timidez após o primeiro ano do time, o olhava bastante interessado.

  
\- Ei, mas que invasão de privacidade é essa?! Não podem deixar o Asahi em paz? – Tanaka esbravejou, agitando os braços.

  
\- Essa é uma reação muito estranha vinda de você, Tanaka... Você sempre foi tão inconveniente – Tsukishima limitou-se a comentar, ajeitando os óculos.

  
\- Ora, seu!

  
Nishinoya não disse nada diante da algazarra que se instalou na mesa. Apenas começou a rir.

  
\- Hm... eu estou apaixonado sim! – Azumane finalmente disse, levando a mão livre até o queixo e coçando levemente a barba. O time despejou novas perguntas sobre quem era a garota sortuda. Yuu não desgrudou de sua mão, sem conseguir parar de rir da afobação de seus colegas de time – Mas o nome da pessoa é... um segredo!

  
Os corvos praticamente caíram para trás. Muitos protestaram, dizendo que era uma injustiça manter o nome da felizarda em segredo. Asahi não se incomodou. Sorriu amarelo e pediu calma aos demais, enquanto continuava com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Nishinoya sem que ninguém percebesse.

  
A festa não se estendeu muito mais. Embora fosse cedo, os rapazes estavam cansados e Ukai-san ordenou que o grupo retornasse ao hostel para recuperar as energias antes da viagem de volta. Asahi e Nishinoya deixaram que os demais tomassem certa distância para que pudessem conversar com um pouco mais de tranquilidade. Yuu caminhava com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e tinha um sorriso gaiato no rosto. Asahi mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele, ainda pensando no que ele próprio dissera à mesa. Mas era a verdade, afinal de contas – nada além da verdade.

 

  
\- Então, você está apaixonado? – o menor perguntou num tom de troça.

  
\- Sim. Tão apaixonado que não consigo nem esconder – embarcou na brincadeira.

  
\- E quem é a pessoa de sorte?

  
\- Hm... – levou a mão ao queixo, como se fizesse um grande esforço – Ele é bonito e corajoso. Sempre pensa positivo e faz todo mundo a sua volta se sentir melhor. E mesmo ligado na voltagem 220, é gentil e carinhoso. Além disso, joga vôlei como ninguém!

  
Yuu estava um tanto corado. Chacoalhou o rosto, logo retomando a expressão anterior. Seus olhos brilhavam.

  
\- Parece um cara incrível. Mas não tanto quanto eu.

  
\- Acho que você iria se surpreender – uma risada abafada escapou dos lábios de Azumane – Você foi fantástico nos jogos.

  
\- Não podia fazer feio na frente do meu namorado – Yuu lhe lançou um sorriso carinhoso, aproximando-se do maior, deixando que os braços se roçassem numa carícia leve – Obrigado por torcer por mim.

  
\- Bom, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois...

  
\- Já encerramos aquele assunto, ok? – Nishinoya cortou a frase. Foi um tanto ríspido, porém, Asahi sabia que, para o líbero, águas passadas não moviam moinhos. Yuu parou diante dele, apoiando as mãos em seu peitoral largo, deslizando-as até alcançar seus ombros – Agora, seja um bom namorado e me dê um beijo de boa noite.

  
A rua estava escura e deserta. Os demais jogadores já haviam entrado no hostel, de modo que o silêncio imperava. Tomado por uma coragem súbita e inexplicável, Asahi inclinou-se devagar até que seus lábios encontraram os de Nishinoya. Envolveu o corpo do menor num abraço forte, aconchegando-o junto ao peito. Sentiu a língua quente de Yuu buscando a sua e entreabriu mais a boca para lhe dar passagem. O camisa 4 esticou-se até ficar na ponta dos pés, segurando nos ombros de Azumane com mais firmeza, de modo que Asahi se desequilibrou por um instante, mas logo voltou a firmar-se no chão, enlaçando a cintura do namorado. A boca do líbero tinha sabor de refrigerante. Foram se separando devagar, com as respirações ainda em ritmo acelerado. Olharam-se por um longo tempo, em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro.

  
\- Você vai embora hoje?

  
\- Sim. Saeko-san vai me dar uma carona. Preciso saber como as coisas estão no mercado. E também preciso retomar os estudos.

  
\- Está certo. Nosso ônibus sai amanhã cedo. Vá com cuidado – Nishinoya selou os lábios dele mais uma vez, antes de se desfazer o abraço, voltando a caminhar – Hm, Asahi?

  
\- Sim?

 

\- Já que ganhamos o torneio... você bem que podia me levar em um encontro!

  
Azumane riu. Era uma boa ideia.

  
\- Que tal no próximo domingo? Sei que você está de férias, mas não posso prometer nada durante a semana até saber como ficará minha escala no mercado.

 

\- Hein? E ficar sem te ver até o próximo domingo?!

  
\- Ora, eu não disse isso. Aliás, você sabe muito bem onde me encontrar.

  
Yuu assentiu com a cabeça. Após se despedir do namorado, Asahi seguiu seu caminho até o hostel com Saeko. Quando partiram de Sendai, já passava da meia-noite.  
Na manhã seguinte, Azumane recebeu os parabéns de Sazaki-san por ter “ajudado os rapazes a alcançar mais uma vitória” e também uma nova escala, na qual ele tinha de trabalhar em período integral por alguns dias para compensar as faltas. “Como Saeko disse: isso se chama vida e temos de vivê-la”. Por sorte o movimento já havia se normalizado, de modo que Asahi aproveitava alguns instantes em meio ao expediente para estudar às escondidas. Já estavam em meados de agosto – a data dos exames da primeira fase se aproximava rapidamente.

  
Noya veio encontrá-lo para almoçar na terça-feira. Em vez de convidá-lo para sair, trouxe duas marmitas que sua mãe havia preparado. No ombro direito, pendia a mochila da escola.

  
\- Pensei que podíamos fazer uma sessão de estudos durante seu horário de almoço! Se você não se importar, é claro.

  
\- E desde quanto você estuda durante o almoço? – Não resistiu: precisava tirar sarro daquela ideia. Yuu lhe respondeu com um soquinho no braço.

  
\- Se não quiser, eu levo a comida embora e você pode ficar aqui sozinho! – Fingiu-se de irritado. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

  
\- Eu estava brincando! Vai ser ótimo poder estudar com você! – Asahi tinha vontade de agarrar Noya e enchê-lo de beijos.

  
Comeram na área reservada aos funcionários, aproveitando que não havia ninguém ali. Embora fosse um espaço restrito, Sazaki-san fez questão que o milagroso líbero da Karasuno usasse das dependências.

  
\- A velhinha está doida por você – Azumane provocou.

  
\- E você está com ciúmes? – Yuu devolveu na mesma moeda. Abriu um dos cadernos, mas não deixou que Asahi visse o conteúdo. Segurou o par de hashis no ar, olhando para o maior com um sorriso – Qual foi o navegador que realizou a primeira viagem de volta ao mundo? Se acertar, te dou um dos meus camarões empanados!

  
\- Foi um português... Fernão de Magalhães, é isso?

  
\- Heh, nem precisou pensar muito! – Noya sorriu orgulhoso, ‘pescando’ um dos camarões para oferecer ao outro. Um tanto corado, Asahi inclinou-se para a frente, abrindo os lábios para receber seu prêmio.

  
\- Hm, isso é muito gostoso! – falou ainda de boca cheia.

  
\- Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira! Certo, vamos mais uma vez: quem é o autor de ‘Mil Tsurus’?

  
\- ‘Mil Tsurus’? Hm... Yasunari Kawabata!

  
\- Acertou! – animado, Yuu buscou mais um camarão empanado em sua marmita – Desse jeito, vou ficar sem comida!

  
\- V-você não precisa ficar me dando os seus camarões o tempo todo!

  
Nishinoya soltou uma gargalhada, e então comeu o camarão que pendia na ponta do hashi.

  
\- Você é muito fofo, Asahi!

  
Um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios do maior. Azumane esticou o rosto em direção ao namorado, roubando-lhe um beijo.

  
\- Você também, Noya.

  
\- Ei, não diga essas coisas! – o menor brincou, sentindo as bochechas corarem – Quem fica todo envergonhado é você, não eu! Vamos continuar... deixe-me ver outra pergunta.

  
\- Pergunte algo difícil. Você está pegando leve comigo!

  
\- Convencido!

  
A ideia das perguntas funcionou bem. Asahi ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em certos conteúdos, porém, se sentiu mais confiante a cada acerto. O tempo passou voando. Quando seu horário de almoço terminou, Nishinoya se despediu com um beijo demorado, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. E assim o fez, repetindo as visitas até o final da semana. Sua presença alegrava Asahi e, apesar das brincadeiras, o namorado estava realmente disposto a ajudá-lo com os estudos. Enquanto o mais novo lhe fazia perguntas, ficavam de mãos dadas e trocavam pequenos beijos de quando em quando, sempre atentos para não serem descobertos. Cada dia, Asahi parecia se sentir mais perto do céu.

  
\- Não se esqueça do nosso encontro amanhã – Nishinoya cobrou-lhe assim que terminaram a sessão de estudos no sábado.

  
\- Eu passo na sua casa às duas da tarde, está bem?

  
\- Fechado!

  
A noite de sábado e a manhã de domingo se arrastaram para Asahi. Tentou se concentrar nos estudos, mas foi em vão – seus olhos procuravam o relógio a cada momento, desejando que o tempo passasse depressa. Repassou mais uma vez as sugestões de passeio para aquela tarde. Havia um filme de monstros e samurais no cinema que Nishinoya queria assistir. Ou poderiam tentar o fliperama local, que sempre fazia promoções aos finais de semana. O dia estava ensolarado, de modo que um passeio no parque também seria uma boa opção. Deixaria Noya escolher qual programa mais lhe agradava. Talvez o líbero também tivesse algumas sugestões sobre o que fazer. Almoçou mesmo sem fome, tamanha era sua excitação, e subiu para o quarto a fim de se arrumar.

  
Escovou os dentes e ajeitou os cabelos compridos num coque cuidadoso. Viu-se pensando pela primeira vez no que iria vestir para se encontrar com Nishinoya. O líbero estava acostumado a vê-lo coberto de suor e todo descabelado após os treinos de vôlei, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Queria estar bonito para Yuu. Por fim, optou por uma calça de algodão bege e uma camisa branca de mangas curtas. Calçou os tênis limpos, passou perfume e desceu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Atravessou a sala como se fosse uma ventania, pois não queria correr o risco de a mãe perceber o sorriso bobo nos lábios – mesmo quando estava entretida com seus romances, ela parecia captar tudo a sua volta. Disse que ia encontrar um amigo. O velho Azumane resmungou qualquer coisa sobre os estudos que lhe fez pesar a consciência, porém, Asahi não se incomodou. Sequer a ouviu. Fazia um belo dia de sol e ele não deixaria que as nuvens escurecessem o seu céu.

  
Fez o caminho até a casa dos Nishinoya a passos largos, sentindo-se carregado pelo vento. Nem bem enviou ao namorado a mensagem de que o esperava do lado de fora e Yuu já apareceu à porta. Trajava uma camiseta laranja, com alguns dizeres em inglês, calças jeans e tênis. Nós ombros, trazia a bolsa-mensageiro que costumava levar para o colégio.

  
\- Você demorou! – a voz de Yuu tinha um tom de provocação que ele conhecia muito bem e, embora Asahi tivesse se acostumado àquelas brincadeiras, ficou nervoso só de pensar que havia se atrasado para o encontro.

  
\- Mas ainda não são bem duas da tarde... – tentou se explicar ao outro, temendo haver feito alguma confusão quanto ao horário do encontro.

  
\- É, eu sei! Mas estava com saudades.

  
Céus, como Noya era adorável! Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e beijar-lhe os lábios ali mesmo. Sentiu a mão direita do líbero subindo por sua camisa, brincando com o botão próximo ao colarinho. Yuu sorria para ele, algo entre o doce e o malicioso, igualmente ansioso para tocá-lo. Olharam em volta. A rua parecia deserta, porém, decidiram não arriscar. Torono era uma cidade pequena – logo, era sempre bom evitar problemas. Puseram-se a caminhar sem rumo, mal conseguindo descolar os olhos um do outro.  
\- Então... por que trouxe a sua bolsa?

  
\- Ah, eu nem percebi. Quando vi, já estava com ela – Yuu então arqueou a sobrancelhas e pôs-se a procurar algo num zíper lateral da bolsa. Tirou dali uma chave que Asahi conhecia bem – O que acha de irmos até o ginásio?

  
\- No ginásio? Nós dois? – Asahi corou violentamente. Talvez como nunca antes na vida.

  
\- Heh, seu pervertido! Não pense bobagens! – Noya riu, derretendo-se com a reação do outro – Eu... eu quero apenas poder ficar com você um tempo. Te beijar e abraçar. Ficar de mãos dadas. Eu já tenho dezoito anos e não sou mais seu calouro. Você não precisa fazer drama por causa disso.

  
O mais alto concordou, embora não menos vermelho. Eram jovens, afinal, e jovens precisam de toques e beijos, de calores e sussurros. Seguiram até a escola, tomando cuidado para que ninguém os visse ao cruzar o portão de entrada. As mãos de Nishinoya, trêmulas de ansiedade, atrapalharam-se com a chave do ginásio, mas assim que a porta se abriu, o casal tratou de adentrar o local e trancar a entrada tão rapidamente que o estampido do metal batendo contra a parede ecoou pela quadra vazia. Asahi observou Nishinoya lutando com a chave e não resistiu à tentação de abraçá-lo pela cintura, aconchegando o menor junto a seu corpo. Yuu deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de surpresa, mas logo se virou para o namorado, buscando seus lábios. Azumane o correspondeu com um beijo quente, ávido por sentir o gosto da saliva de Yuu mais uma vez.

  
\- Você disse que não faríamos nada de pervertido – o mais alto provocou, entregando-se às carícias do namorado.

  
\- Eu menti! – o líbero piscou para ele, com aquele habitual sorriso gaiato no rosto.

  
Nishinoya aproveitou que as mãos do namorado rodeavam sua cintura e, segurando-se nos ombros largos de Asahi, tomou impulso para saltar, abraçando-lhe o corpo com as pernas. Pego de surpresa, o maior cambaleou um pouco até conseguir retomar o equilíbrio e segurá-lo com firmeza. Yuu acabou interrompendo o beijo por um breve momento, rindo da situação. Azumane, por sua vez, manteve-se sério, contemplando o rosto risonho do namorado. Nishinoya se encaixava em seus braços tão perfeitamente...

Aproximou o rosto do dele, roçando os narizes em uma carícia gentil. Só então percebeu que o outro lhe observava um tanto vermelho.

  
\- Você está corando, Noya – disse num sussurro rouco, que fez o líbero se arrepiar.

  
\- É que quando você me olha assim, tão sério... eu fico excitado – Yuu respondeu baixinho, mordiscando o ombro esquerdo de Asahi por cima da camisa. Suas mãos passeavam pelo torso musculoso do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, apertando os bíceps definidos e o peitoral largo – Eu quero... quero transar com você, Asahi.

  
Ele deveria ter ficado com medo. Deveria ter ficado envergonhado. Era o que acontecia quando Asahi Azumane se via em uma situação como aquela. Mas não. Ele se sentiu feliz. Extremamente feliz. E ainda que a voz saísse de sua boca um tanto tímida, fez questão de deixar claro o que sentia:

  
\- Eu também quero, Yuu.

  
Segurando o namorado com firmeza junto ao peito, Asahi caminhou até o último degrau da pequena arquibancada do ginásio. Sentou-se no chão e Noya acomodou-se em seu colo, voltando a beijá-lo após jogar a bolsa-mensageiro em um canto. Sentiu os lábios do líbero explorando seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz abria os botões de sua camisa, um por um. Ajudou-o a se livrar daquela peça de roupa, admirando o sorriso de desejo que iluminava os lábios de Yuu.

  
Sua respiração ficou ainda mais acelerada quando a boca do namorado deslizou por seu torso, provando de sua pele bronzeada sem qualquer pudor. Mordeu os lábios, tentando conter os gemidos de prazer, uma tarefa que se tornou impossível quando Noya passou a explorar seus mamilos. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a língua molhada rodeando aquela região sensível de seu corpo, rija de excitação. Abraçou-se a Yuu, colando o rosto do líbero contra seu peito, murmurando o nome do namorado diversas vezes.

  
Nishinoya mordiscou gentilmente um dos mamilos de Asahi, rodeando-o com a língua. Repetiu aquele mesmo ritual com o outro bico intumescido, lançando um olhar malicioso para o maior. Sentia muito prazer em ver aquele homem, tão grande e tão forte, entregando-se a ele de forma tão desprendida. Continuou a explorar o torso musculoso, acompanhando com os lábios o sobe-e-desce da respiração ofegante. Trilhou o caminho de pelos negros que conduzia até o umbigo do maior, sentindo um grande deleite ao perceber que, mesmo afastado do vôlei, o corpo de Azumane continuava em forma. Seguiu com os beijos até a calça do maior, admirando-se com o volume formado ali. Corou violentamente, encarando-o por um longo tempo. Asahi também ficou nervoso, pensando se havia algo errado.

  
\- O... o que aconteceu?

  
\- É que... bom... eu estou empolgado, mas nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa antes. Só vi em filmes pornô – Yuu confessou um tanto envergonhado, desviando o rosto.  
Asahi levou as mãos à face do líbero e inclinou-se até que as bocas de ambos se encontrassem novamente num beijo. Sugou dos lábios macios de Noya com carinho, procurando fazer com que o outro se sentisse mais seguro. Aos poucos, Yuu se acalmou, relaxando os ombros. Sentia a barba de Azumane arranhar levemente o rosto, num arrepio gostoso.

  
\- Eu também nunca fiz nada assim antes, Yuu – mantendo os olhos fixos nos do namorado, Asahi procurou falar com calma – Mas não precisamos ter pressa. Vamos nos descobrindo aos poucos, certo?

  
Nishinoya assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo mais tranquilo. Avançando em direção ao parceiro, Asahi mordiscou o pescoço do líbero, enquanto suas mãos do invadiram a camiseta do menor. Os dedos grossos e ásperos deslizaram por sobre a pele macia, arrancando alguns gemidos sôfregos de Yuu. O mais jovem logo ergueu os braços para que Azumane pudesse ajudá-lo a se livrar da camiseta, ao que Asahi correspondeu de imediato.

  
Os olhos castanhos de Asahi se perderam naquele corpo, que por tanto tempo só pudera admirar de forma discreta, no silêncio de seus maiores desejos. Apesar de pequeno, Nishinoya tinha músculos definidos, talhados por anos de treinamento intenso. As cicatrizes das batalhas, marcas de sua função como líbero, também cobriam a pele alva. Asahi desceu com a boca pelo ombro do parceiro, dando um leve chupão sobre o mesmo, deixando uma marca vermelha sobre a região. Yuu estremeceu a cada toque, agarrando-se com força ao corpo do maior. Suas mãos perderam-se nos cabelos compridos de Azumane, fazendo o coque se desmanchar devido aos toques firmes.  
A boca de Asahi explorou o braço direito de Yuu, cobrindo cada centímetro de sua pele até chegar à mão do rapaz. Beijou-lhe então o pulso, a palma e os dedos, sem pressa. Era a mão da Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno, do homem que jurara fazer o possível e o impossível para proteger sua retaguarda em todas as partidas. Suspirou com um sorriso no rosto, tomando a ponta do dedo indicador de Noya entre os lábios, sugando-o devagar. Ficou encarando o líbero daquele ponto de vista por algum tempo, admirando o rosto corado do rapaz.

  
Fez então o caminho de volta, até alcançar o pescoço de Nishinoya mais uma vez, voltando a distribuir beijos ao longo daquele local. O líbero da Karasuno gemeu mais alto e se contorceu, evidenciando que o namorado encontrara seu ‘ponto fraco’. Agarrava-se a Asahi com tal força que era como se o maior fosse parte de seu próprio corpo. Procurou manter os olhos abertos para poder observar cada gesto carinhoso de Azumane, porém, as pálpebras teimavam em fechar toda vez que sentia os toques dos lábios quentes sobre sua pele. Os gemidos se intensificaram quando a boca do namorado tocou um dos mamilos, repetindo a mesma provocação à qual ele submetera Asahi pouco antes.  
Por entre os cabelos desalinhados, caídos sobre o rosto do maior, Yuu pôde ver que o antigo colega de time o observava discretamente, como se quisesse saber se estava gostando daquele carinho. Nishinoya sorriu. Um sorriso luminoso e pervertido que se desfez em um grito abafado de prazer quando sentiu a mão forte do outro tocando seu membro por cima da calça.

  
\- Posso?

  
A voz de Asahi saiu rouca e provocante, trazendo à tona o desejo entranhando em seu peito. Nishinoya fez que sim com a cabeça, buscando novamente concentrar os olhos no rosto de Azumane. Um tanto nervoso, o maior abriu as calças do namorado e ia tratando de livrar-se delas quando se deu conta que havia se esquecido dos tênis de Yuu. Corou diante da própria falta de experiência, mas o líbero riu, esticando-se para envolvê-lo pelo pescoço e selar seus lábios novamente.  
\- Não precisa ficar sem graça. Estamos aprendendo.

  
Beijou Noya de volta, carinhosamente. Desde os tempos do colegial, Asahi imaginava como seria aquele momento. Montou na cabeça diversos cenários, romantizando como seria sua primeira vez com Yuu. Nenhum dos cenários hipotéticos incluía o ginásio da Karasuno. Porém, abraçados no alto das arquibancadas, parecia não haver lugar melhor para que finalmente se entregassem um ao outro. Foi ali que se conheceram e ali Asahi alimentou seu amor por quase dois anos, sem nunca pensar que algum dia seria correspondido. Nada mais apropriado que consumar o relacionamento naquele espaço, protegidos pelo silêncio e pela penumbra.

  
Riram juntos, enquanto desamarravam os cadarços dos tênis de Nishinoya. Asahi tirou-lhe os calçados e as meias, voltando-se então para o cós das calças a fim de despi-lo quase que totalmente. Voltou a acariciar o membro duro do namorado por cima do tecido fino da cueca, aproximando o rosto lentamente daquela região. Beijou devagar o volume pulsante, deixando que os lábios escorregassem em torno do corpo roliço. Um gemido profundo escapou da boca de Yuu e ele não mais conseguiu manter os olhos abertos – sentia o corpo todo queimar.

  
As mãos de Asahi pousaram sobre o elástico da última peça de roupa que ainda cobria o corpo do líbero, removendo-a devagar. À medida em que as mãos fortes percorriam as coxas musculosas de Noya, também lhe acariciavam a pele e brincavam com os pelos de cor escura distribuídos ao longo de suas pernas. Um novo sorriso brotou no rosto envergonhado de Yuu, de modo que Azumane não resistiu à tentação de elogiá-lo:

  
\- Lindo...

  
Tomou o membro rijo do companheiro entre os dedos, massageando-o devagar. O corpo ereto pulsava cada vez que Asahi movia o punho para cima e para baixo, procurando estimulá-lo ainda mais. O pré-gozo começou a escorrer aos pouco, melando sua pele. Passou então a provocar a glande vermelha com o polegar, espalhando o líquido por sua superfície em movimentos circulares, descobrindo as áreas mais sensíveis do pênis de Nishinoya. O líbero, algumas vezes, conseguia encará-lo por entre as pálpebras semicerradas, algo entre o excitado e o constrangido, movendo o quadril para cima e para baixo a fim de aumentar a força dos toques.

  
Azumane debruçou-se sobre o namorado, voltando a beijar seu pescoço enquanto sua mão estimulava o falo ereto. Nishinoya agarrou-se a ele com força, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos, aspirando o cheiro de xampu que vinha dos fios compridos. Murmurava o nome de Asahi sem parar, roçando-se a ele com maior força. Gostava de sentir o peso do corpo musculoso do maior sobre o seu, cobrindo-o por inteiro. Aos poucos, Azumane descobria como excitar o namorado cada vez mais. Guiava-se por seus gemidos e pelos pequenos tremores que percorriam o corpo de Yuu. Sentindo que perderia o controle, Yuu segurou-lhe a mão. O mais alto ficou preocupado com a interrupção brusca.  
\- Te machuquei?

  
\- Não, seu bobo – Nishinoya respondeu com um sorriso, beijando-lhe o queixo. Asahi era um poço de carinho – Eu também quero te deixar excitado.

 

\- Você já deixa.

  
\- Quero deixar ainda mais.

  
As mãos de Noya pousaram em seu peito, fazendo com que Asahi se sentasse novamente. Livrou-se dos próprios tênis sem nem mesmo desamarrar os cadarços. Yuu lhe agradeceu com um sorriso maldoso, voltando-se então para suas calças. Sem cerimônias, o líbero desabotoou e abriu o zíper da peça de roupa, invadindo-a com a mão direita. Buscou o pênis excitado de Asahi, trazendo-o para fora. Passou a masturbá-lo, dedilhando as veias grossas em torno do corpo duro.

  
Levou a boca em direção ao mamilo esquerdo de Azumane, novamente tomando-o com os lábios. Prendeu o bico enrijecido de prazer entre os dentes, usando a ponta da língua para provocá-lo. A respiração de Asahi falhou por um instante e Yuu pôde ouvir o coração de seu companheiro bater acelerado. Diante de tal reação, passou a explorar o peitoral do namorado com mais gosto, sentindo o cheiro de suor que começava a emanar do corpo quente de Azumane. Intensificou os movimentos com a mão, percorrendo toda a extensão do pênis ereto do maior, usando o líquido quente que escorria do mesmo para tornar aquela massagem ainda mais prazerosa.

  
\- No... Noya... ainda não... – Asahi pediu entre suspiros, sentindo os toques do namorado ficarem mais lentos, mas não menos excitantes. Yuu então soltou de seu membro e deitou-se no chão, sem descolar os olhos de seu rosto.

  
\- Vem. Por cima de mim.

  
Com as mãos suspensas no ar, Nishinoya buscou os dedos de Asahi, entrelaçando-os aos seus a fim de conduzi-lo novamente sobre seu corpo. O maior procurou se deitar com cuidado, pois temia acabar machucando o líbero devido a todo seu tamanho e peso. Yuu, por outro lado, não se importava de sentir os músculos quentes sobre si. Azumane se acomodou sobre o companheiro com cuidado, sentindo os falos rijos comprimindo-se entre os abdomens de ambose também um contra o outro. Yuu o abraçou com força, como se quisesse tornar seus corpos um só.

  
Passaram algum tempo quase imóveis, trocando pequenos beijos, até que Nishinoya começou a se movimentar lentamente, estocando seu membro contra o de Asahi. O maior correspondeu aos toques, movendo o quadril a fim de acompanhar seu parceiro, aumentando a pressão sobre os pênis de ambos. O pré-gozo dos dois amantes se misturou, fazendo com que os membros eretos deslizassem de forma mais rápida um contra o outro em uma massagem intensa. Os gemidos e suspiros dos dois jovens se confundiam no ar, enquanto um cheiro forte de sexo tomou conta do ambiente, inebriando o casal apaixonado.

  
As unhas de Yuu deslizaram pelas costas largas de Asahi, deixando uma trilha de tom vermelho claro ao longo de sua pele. O líbero enroscou a perna direita por trás da coxa esquerda do namorado, procurando aumentar o contato entre seus pênis. Agarrado aos ombros de Azumane, roçava-se a ele com força, querendo prolongar ao máximo aquela sensação. Apoiando o rosto junto peito do amante, esticava o pescoço para poder mordiscar seus ombros e os bíceps contraídos. A musculatura de Asahi era algo belo e deveria ser admirado.

  
Azumane abraçou o namorado com força, acolhendo-o junto ao peito. Sugava a ponta da orelha de Nishinoya, implorando baixinho por mais toques daqueles lábios macios. Umedeceu um dos indicadores com saliva, levando o dedo até a região do períneo de Yuu, brincando com a pele sensível do local. O líbero reagiu de imediato, segurando-se nele com mais força e dizendo seu nome num gemido profundo. Intensificou o ritmo daquela fricção deliciosa, arqueando a coluna para ter maior contato com o corpo do namorado.

  
-Asahi... eu estou... quase...

  
\- Vamos juntos...

  
Chegaram ao êxtase quase ao mesmo tempo, em meio a gemidos entrecortados por suas respirações ofegantes. Nishinoya sentiu o gozo quente de ambos cobrindo sua pele, misturando-se como se fosse um só, e o peso de Azumane se esparramando por sobre o seu corpo de forma mais relaxada. Asahi o envolveu nos braços com cuidado e foi se virando devagar, fazendo com que o parceiro ficasse por cima para que pudesse descansar sobre seu peito. Manteve Yuu colado a si, alisando seus cabelos arrepiados. Não se encararam, mas se o fizessem, poderiam ver os sorrisos de êxtase estampados em seus rostos.

  
Ficaram abraçados por um longe tempo, quebrando o silêncio apenas para trocar algumas palavras doces e confissões carinhosas. O líbero se acomodou mais à vontade sobre o peito forte do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, deslizando a ponta dos dedos sobre os músculos torneados; enquanto o maior beijava a testa do antigo colega de time de maneira gentil. Deixaram-se ficar naquele abraço por um longo tempo, esquecendo-se do mundo lá fora. Para ambos, tudo parecia muito, muito longe. Torono, a escola, o vestibular... Todo o universo do qual precisavam estava ali, protegido sobre o teto do ginásio da Karasuno.

  
\- Ei, Asahi...

  
\- Hm?

  
Nishinoya ajeitou-se melhor, pousando as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peitoral do namorado e apoiando o queixo sobre os nós dos dedos.

  
\- Eu estou muito feliz.

  
O maior sentiu os olhos ficando rasos d’água e o abraçou forte, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do líbero.

  
\- Eu também... eu também... – murmurava em voz baixa, sentindo Noya retribuir cada uma das suas carícias.

  
\- Ei, não chore, seu bobão! – e procurando animá-lo, adotou um tom de provocação – Então você não está bravo que eu estraguei o seu encontro?

  
\- Hm? Como assim? – o maior arqueou as sobrancelhas.

  
\- Eu te conheço. Provavelmente você está planejando algo mais romântico como um passeio no parque e eu acabei te arrastando pra cá.

  
Azumane não conteve o riso. Sim, Noya o conhecia muito bem.

  
\- Você não me forçou a nada. Vim por que quis ficar com você. Aliás, essa ideia acabou sendo bem melhor do que qualquer um dos meus planos! – riu baixinho, roçando sua testa contra a de Nishinoya.

  
\- Heh, desde quando você ficou tão atrevido? – brincou com o maior, ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto de Azumane.

  
\- É provável que seja por conta de sua má-influência.

  
\- Ora, mas eu sou um poço de pureza! – Yuu retrucou, rindo – Mas sério, o que você tinha planejado pra hoje? Digo... eu não estraguei nada, estraguei?

  
\- Cl-claro que não, Noya! – Azumane foi pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta e abraçou o namorado com mais força – Eu tinha planejado algo bem simples. Tem um filme de terror passando no cinema, pensei que poderíamos pegar a sessão das três da tarde.

  
\- Não sabia que você gostava de filmes de terror.

  
\- Hm, é... – Asahi corou, mordendo o lábio inferior – Não gosto, na verdade, mas eu lembro que você sempre vivia falando desse tipo de coisa. Além do mais, as sessões de domingo são bem vazias...

  
\- Asahi! Você estava pensando em fazer coisas pervertidas comigo no cinema, seu tarado? – o tom de brincadeira na voz de Yuu era claro, mas o maior ficou atarantado como se ele tivesse dito a verdade.

  
\- N-n-n-não! Bom... é... eu também precisava tocá-lo, Noya... achei que ali poderíamos trocar alguns beijos sem que ninguém visse. É isso...

  
\- E depois?

  
\- Oh, bem... talvez ir ao fliperama ou comer alguma coisa.

  
\- Comer algo é uma boa ideia. Você me sugou as energias, Asahi.

  
O maior concordou. Também sentiu uma leve pontada de fome no estômago.

  
\- Vamos nos lavar e colocar as roupas...

  
\- Oh não, eu quero ir assim! – Yuu insistiu no tom de brincadeira, aninhando-se junto ao seu corpo – É muito gostoso ficar assim. Juntinho de você.

  
\- Então você não vai se importar que os outros vejam o seu namorado peladão na rua e achem ele bonito?

 

Nishinoya corou. Mesmo sabendo que era uma piada, o pensamento de que outras pessoas pudessem achar Azumane bonito lhe deixou um tanto nervoso. Seriam ciúmes?

  
\- É, tá certo! Vamos nos vestir!

  
Seguiram em direção ao vestiário do ginásio, levando seus pertences. Yuu cantarolou ao longo de todo o caminho, agarrado ao braço de Asahi. Azumane se sentia leve, leve, como se caminhasse nas nuvens. Ainda lhe custava acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Mas como havia sido bom! Como não podia usar os chuveiros, limitaram-se a limpar o gozo seco colado à pele. Seus olhares se encontravam no reflexo do espelho, por meio do qual trocavam sorrisos cúmplices. Vestiram-se com cuidado. Nishinoya se divertiu abotoando cada um dos botões da camisa de Asahi, enquanto lhe tomava os lábios com selinhos leves. Também insistiu para ajeitar os cabelos desalinhados do namorado em um novo coque. Diante do espelho, pegou-se diversas vezes admirando os fios grossos e compridos que deslizavam por entre os dedos.

  
\- Você vai arrumar esse coque ou vai ficar me admirando o dia todo? – o maior provocou, com um sorriso.

  
\- Psiu! Não atrapalhe o artista! Eu duvido que você não passou um bom tempo olhando pra minha foto com cara de bobo enquanto fazia o retrato.

  
Azumane riu, puxando gentilmente as mãos do parceiro até que Yuu o envolvesse pelo pescoço.

  
\- Eu amo você.

  
\- Eu também te amo, Asahi.

  
Uma vez prontos, se arrependeram da ideia de abandonar o ginásio. Caminhar pelas ruas significava não poder andar de mãos dadas ou trocar beijos sempre que tivessem vontade. Ficaram parados diante da porta metálica por algum tempo, abraçados e em silêncio. A escuridão do ginásio os acolhia.

  
\- Tenho uma coisa pra te devolver – Nishinoya quebrou o silêncio, afastando-se um pouco para lhe poder buscar algo dentro da bolsa-mensageiro.

  
\- Devolver?

  
\- É, você deixou cair na escada de casa, naquele dia.

  
Asahi fcou um tanto constrangido com a lembrança. Pensou que Yuu fosse insistir naquele assunto, porém, não disse mais nada. Apenas lhe estendeu um livro que ele logo reconheceu: era o manual para candidatos ao vestibular que ele havia comprado semanas antes, após o almoço com Noya.

  
\- Obrigado! Puxa... eu achei que tivesse perdido isso no trabalho.

  
Percebeu então que havia uma folha de papel solta logo após a capa da publicação. No pedaço do papel que emergia em meio às páginas do manual, pôde ler ‘Cronograma de Estudos’. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Tinha certeza que sua planilha estava muito bem guardada numa das gavetas da escrivaninha em seu quarto. Abriu o livro, tomando a folha nas mãos para analisá-la melhor. Só então percebeu que aquele planejamento tinha o nome de Nishinoya.

  
\- Acho que isso é seu – no entanto, ao entregar a folha ao namorado, viu que havia algo de diferente em meio às anotações: se os horários de estudos fossem seguidos daquela forma, entrariam em conflito com os encontros do clube de vôlei – Ei, vocês vão mudar o período dos treinos?

  
\- Não. Eu vou deixar o time de vôlei a partir do mês que vem.

  
\- O que?! Mas você ama jogar, Noya! – e então, um temor maior tomou conta do coração de Asahi – Isso... Isso é por minha causa?

  
\- Do que está falando?

  
\- Digo... tem a ver com o primeiro jogo do Intercolegial?

  
Nishinoya segurou-lhe as mãos gentilmente, beijando os nós de seus dedos sem descolar os olhos do rosto do maior.

  
\- Não, não é por causa do jogo. Mas tem a ver com você sim.

  
\- Co-como assim? Eu fiz algo?

  
\- Ei, Asahi! Calma! – sorriu para o maior. Asahi tinha um coração bondoso, mas que infelizmente lhe fazia sofrer por antecipação – Sem paranoias, certo? Vou explicar tudo.

  
O maior assentiu com a cabeça.

  
\- Ryuu e eu já estamos pensando nisso tem algum tempo. As coisas mudaram bastante no time de vôlei esse ano. Há muitos rapazes novos querendo entrar no time. Alguns deles são super competitivos. Outros, super preguiçosos. Além disso, se antes não tínhamos apoio nenhum por parte da escola, agora há uma grande pressão para que vençamos todos os jogos.

  
Azumane ouviu cada palavra com atenção. Lentamente, envolveu as mãos de Noya entre as suas, procurando fazer com que o namorado se sentisse protegido. Yuu se inclinou em direção a ele, recebendo seu apoio de bom grado.

  
\- Vencer é algo legal, eu sei. Me senti muito feliz ganhando o Intercolegial e o prêmio de Melhor Líbero, mas não é a mesma coisa de antes. Não quero ser injusto. Gosto de estar no mesmo time que Ryuu e nossos outros colegas do terceiro ano, assim como gosto muito de estar na quadra ao lado do Shoyou. Porém, não é mais a mesma coisa. O time está com outro clima agora e eu sinto falta de como éramos antes. Sinto falta de Daichi e Suga... e especialmente de você.

  
Depositou um beijo carinho na testa de Noya. O menor reagiu aconchegando-se ainda mais junto a si.

  
\- Quando eu entrei na Karasuno, eu vinha de uma escola conhecida por ser uma potência no vôlei. Nós vencemos vários campeonatos, mas eu nunca me importei muito com a questão de vitória. Me sentia feliz apenas por poder jogar com os meus amigos. E foi por isso que entrei no time aqui. A diferença é que vocês formavam um grupo dedicado mesmo sem qualquer apoio e apesar de todos os problemas. E eu notei o quanto você era esforçado. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem: bem aqui, nessa porta, vi você enterrar a bola do outro lado da quadra! Achei aquilo incrível! Mas o mais legal foi que o Daichi te fez um elogio e você ficou todo vermelho!

  
Azumane também se lembrava daquele momento. Ouvir as memória da boca de Yuu fizeram com que ele corasse um pouco. Ainda assim, sorria contente.

  
\- Na hora eu pensei: “Olha só esse cara! Olha o tamanho dele! Ele tem tudo pra ser um babaca, mas ele é super legal! Eu quero jogar com ele!” E aí eu corri até você e fiz a promessa de proteger a sua retaguarda para que você convertesse todos os nossos ataques em pontos – Noya coçou levemente a nuca – Heh, eu devo ter parecido super bobo na hora!

  
\- Não! Eu... eu fiquei muito feliz com o que você disse. De verdade.

  
O líbero roubou um beijo do maior antes de prosseguir.

  
\- Eu me sentia em casa com o resto do time, especialmente por saber que você estava ali. Você deve se lembrar do que eu disse aos rapazes quando você quase deixou o time naquela vez: se você não estivesse na equipe, nenhum jogo faria sentido. Na época, eu já estava gostando de você, mas ainda não entendia muito bem esses sentimentos. Quando você voltou, eu nem conseguia expressar direito a minha felicidade! E quando decidiu disputar o Torneio da Primavera com a gente, eu prometi que faria de tudo para que pudéssemos vencer! Queria muito que nosso último campeonato juntos fosse especial.

  
\- E foi! Seria mesmo que não tivéssemos vencido!

  
\- É, mas com a vitória ficou ainda melhor, não? – o mais baixo sorriu, piscando para Azumane. O maior concordou – O time está diferente agora e logo eu vou me formar também. Vou encerrar meu ciclo aqui na Karasuno, como a Saeko nee-san costuma dizer. O próximo Torneio da Primavera será em janeiro, pouco antes da data dos exames centrais do vestibular. Ryuu e eu somos meio malucos, mas também bastante realistas. Ninguém irá nos convocar para os testes da seleção de base do Japão e, caso não comecemos a estudar agora, vamos ficar de fora da universidade. E por mais que seria legal ser convocado, eu gostaria de continuar jogando ao seu lado.

  
Asahi conhecia muito bem aquela situação. As mesmas dúvidas e inquietações haviam lhe tirado o sono nos meses que se seguiram à vitória no Torneio da Primavera. Não conhecia muito bem a família de Yuu, mas tinha conhecimento que a participação do líbero no time de vôlei estava condicionada a um rendimento escolar dentro do aceitável, de modo que qualquer nota vermelha serviria de pretexto para tirá-lo do clube – e sabia também que Nishinoya cumpria sua parte nesse acordo com grande dificuldade! Assim, era bastante provável que os Nishinoya não reagiriam da melhor forma do mundo caso o rapaz não fosse para a universidade. A imagem do Velho Azumane lhe veio à cabeça.  
\- Ryuu quer estudar na mesma universidade que a mana Saeko. Fica aqui perto de Torono e os pais dele já estão vendo um apartamento maior para que os dois possam morar juntos. Apesar de viver brigando com a mana, ele está animado com a ideia. Já está pensando na grande quantidade de meninas bonitas que vai conhecer!

  
Enquanto lhe contava sobre seus projetos de futuro, Yuu parecia um tanto triste. Na verdade, Asahi conhecia aquela sensação: era insegurança. O receio de tentar e falhar. O medo de sonhar alto demais e não conseguir alcançar seus objetivos. Abraçou Noya com força, acariciando seus cabelos.

  
\- Bom, se essa é a sua decisão, eu prometo que farei o meu melhor pra te ajudar a passar também! Vamos estudar juntos, Yuu. Eu quero passar no vestibular com você!  
Os olhos do líbero se iluminaram como grandes faróis. Nishinoya agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, tomando seus lábios num beijo quente. As palavras de Asahi fizeram com que ele se sentisse capaz de vencer a ansiedade e superar qualquer obstáculo. Talvez, finalmente!, Azumane estivesse reconhecendo a coragem escondida dentro de si. Era um coragem generosa, de um coração sempre muito grande, embora às vezes frágil como o vidro.

  
\- Obrigado, Asahi!

  
\- Não agradeça. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado dentro e fora de quadra. É a minha vez de retribuir todo o seu apoio.

  
\- Você já me fez mais bem do que imagina, Asahi - riu baixinho, apertando os ombros largos do maior, porém, notou uma ponta de tristeza no olhar do outro – Algo errado?

  
\- Hm, não exatamente... bem... na verdade... Eu sei que você gosta muito de vôlei. Eu também sinto falta de jogar ao seu lado, mas fico triste que você vai abrir mão dessa paixão por causa dos estudos.

  
Nishinoya riu novamente, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

  
\- Mas eu não estou abrindo mão de nada, Asahi. Na verdade, eu vou estudar justamente para levar essa paixão adiante.

  
O mais alto arqueou as sobrancelhas. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas sua boca não emitiu nenhuma palavra. Queria ter certeza que havia entendido direito...

  
\- Noya... quer dizer que?

  
\- Sim. Eu quero ir pra Tohoku com você, Asahi. E jogar ao seu lado novamente!

  
Azumane precisou de um tempo para analisar a frase e entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Abraçou o namorado com força, enchendo-lhe o rosto com beijos. Noya riu, contente, abraçando-o de volta. Asahi queria ouvir aquele som doce pelo resto da vida.

  
\- Então agora tenho um motivo a mais para querer entrar no time de vôlei da Tohoku!

  
\- Sim, e eu também. Quero estar lá para ser a sua Divindade Guardiã em quadra mais uma vez.

  
\- E eu quero ser o seu Ás. Quero converter todas as bolas que você salva em pontos para o time!

  
\- Nós seremos imbatíveis então! Eu e você.

  
Agarrado ao líbero, as testas coladas uma à outra, Asahi disse com toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si:

  
\- Vamos para a Tohoku. Juntos!


	5. Abaixo do Céu

Por entre os dedos, viu o branco do teto. Além do teto, estava o céu. Bastava esticar o braço só mais um pouco e poderia tocar as nuvens. Na verdade, tudo não passava de um exagero, mas Asahi descobrira, nos últimos meses, que uma parte de si gostava de exagerar. Ainda que continuasse sendo uma pilha de nervos – um desastre, como ele mesmo dizia em alguns momentos, para irritação de Nishinoya –, mesmo as pessoas mais inseguras podem sonhar. E, dentro de poucos dias, finalmente saberia se sua jornada ao longo dos últimos meses transformaria seus sonhos em realidade. Sentia uma confiança sem igual, quase indescritível, que lhe fez sorrir esperançoso. Era como se já sentisse os bons ventos de Sendai soprando entre as asas.

  
Mal conseguia acreditar que as provas dos exames universitários haviam terminado. A lembrança da conversa com Nishinoya no parque, naquele ensolarado sábado de verão, estava ainda fresca na cabeça. O tempo sempre lhe pregava uma peça: quase oito meses haviam se passado desde aquele dia. Oito meses em que sua vida mudou quase que por completo e para melhor. Nem todas mudanças aconteceram da forma mais tranquila possível, contudo, os bons momentos prevaleciam. O mais importante era poder compartilhar tudo com Nishinoya.

  
De súbito, sentiu-se um tanto sozinho. Ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, olhando em volta, à procura do namorado. Ainda ouvia o som do chuveiro – Yuu tinha o hábito de tomar banhos demorados. Pensou em juntar-se a ele, porém, tinham compromissos para aquela tarde: iam passear por Sendai. Haviam permanecido um dia a mais na cidade justamente para conhecê-la, podendo assim relaxar um pouco de toda a tensão causada pelos exames. Apesar do frio e da neve que caía lá fora, Nishinoya estava bastante empolgado e havia traçado um itinerário de pontos turísticos que incluía desde o Castelo de Aoba até o Aquário Municipal. A lista era tão extensa que talvez precisassem de uma semana para visitar todos os lugares, porém, Asahi não ousou desafiar os planos do namorado. Noya estava feliz e não seria ele o responsável por apagar o sorriso de seus lábios. Acreditava que a neve seria até mesmo capaz de derreter e que um sol brilhante surgiria no céu apenas para que pudessem passear caso Yuu pedisse aos céus para que o clima mudasse.

  
Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, observando a paisagem que se estendia além do vidro. Pensões para estudantes, restaurantes baratos, o letreiro de um cinema indicando o horário das sessões da tarde... um barulhento caminhão limpa-neves desceu a rua, abrindo caminho em meio à camada branca que cobria o asfalto. Estavam hospedados em um hotel simples próximo à Tohoku. Quem sabe não encontrariam um lugar para morar nas proximidades? Asahi sorriu, observando o próprio reflexo na vidraça. De início, aquela autoconfiança lhe parecera estranha. Era como se outra pessoa tomasse conta de seu corpo, pensando e agindo por ele. Porém, à medida que o tempo passou e os estudos evoluíram, ele se sentiu cada vez mais capaz de ingressar na Tohoku. E o mais importante de tudo: tinha Noya ao seu lado.

 

- 

 

Então aquela era a concorrência. Nem todos eram exatamente a sua concorrência ou a concorrência de Yuu, mas todos eram a concorrência de alguém. Alguns verificavam os celulares uma última vez, provavelmente conferindo resumos ou fórmulas. Outros, se certificavam de ter memorizado corretamente o número da sala em que realizariam as provas. Ao ouvir tantos sotaques diferenciados, lembrou-se da época do Torneio da Primavera, quando conheceu as pronúncias de tantos lugares distantes a partir dos lábios das equipes rivais.

  
Apesar da neve, o pátio da Faculdade estava lotado. Nos portões, caminhões limpa-neves tentavam manter o fluxo do trânsito em andamento, enquanto a fila de carros trazendo novos candidatos continuava a crescer, se estendendo além do horizonte. Em meio aos sons das buzinas que cortavam o ar, alguns dos vestibulandos simplesmente desistiam de esperar e saltavam em meio à neve, fazendo o caminho a pé até a entrada. Felizmente, Daichi e Suga haviam lhe dito para chegar cedo ao local das provas. Ao som da sirene, os portões seriam fechados e ninguém mais poderia entrar no pátio. Dali em diante, ganhariam acesso aos corredores internos para buscar as salas.

  
Engoliu em seco. Aquele mar de gente era assustador. Alguns daqueles rapazes e moças pareciam muito mais velhos que eles. Ronins, com certeza – e embora os ronins fossem considerados fracassados, eram também pessoas com mais experiência do que marinheiros de primeira viagem como Noya e ele. Havia também os que dormiam apenas quatro horas por dia. Estes sim, eram apontados como os verdadeiros campeões, aqueles cuja entrada nas universidades de ponta estava garantida. A insegurança lhe invadiu o corpo, comprimindo o coração em um aperto dolorido. A maioria das pessoas que estava ali, naquele pátio, sequer chegaria à segunda fase dos exames.

  
Chacoalhou a cabeça, procurando livrar-se dos pensamentos negativos, e buscou o rosto de Noya. O namorado estava quase colado junto ao seu corpo, em um silêncio atípico. Foi então que viu uma cena rara, que poucas vezes presenciara ao longo de sua vida: Yuu estava com medo. Sequer se movia, com seus olhos arregalados admirando mar que se estendia a perder de vista. Asahi sentiu a boca secar.

  
Nas quadras, o antigo líbero da Karasuno não tinha medo de nada, salvo raras exceções. Pancadas poderosas eram até mesmo um convite para que ele se arriscasse cada vez mais. Com os estudos, a situação se invertia. As provas o apavoravam, os deveres-de-casa sempre ficavam para depois, e tardes de estudos extensas, marcadas às pressas, eram necessárias para que ele conseguisse atingir as notas mínimas exigidas pela escola. Mesmo que Yuu houvesse mudado bastante nos últimos meses com relação a isso, Asahi não podia subestimar como a experiência do vestibular poderia ser extremamente pavorosa para seu companheiro. Tão pavorosa quanto o temor que tomou conta de si alguns anos antes, durante a partida contra a Dateko.

  
Nishinoya estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. No papel de Divindade Guardiã, protegeu sua retaguarda, restaurou sua confiança, e despertou novamente o prazer em sentir o vento entre os braços e cortar uma bola na quadra adversária. Nos filmes, os anjos da guarda eram sempre figuras delicadas e serenas, mas quem seria capaz de dizer que Yuu não era também um anjo? Expansivo e enérgico, um tanto quanto estabanado e nem sempre puro, mas nem por isso menos empenhado em sua missão.

  
Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Asahi. Buscou pela mão direita de Yuu, envolvendo-a num toque firme e gentil. Nishinoya levantou o rosto, surpreso, e procurou disfarçar a tensão que sentia. Ainda que as luvas dificultassem o toque, Azumane procurou colher as mãos do namorado com carinho, entrelaçando os dedos em meio aos dele.

  
\- Nervoso?

  
\- Não – o menor respondeu de imediato, porém, não conseguiu sustentar a falsa confiança por muito tempo. Deu de ombros, desviando o olhar – OK, um pouco nervoso... eu acho.

  
\- Por quê? – perguntou de forma calma, trazendo Noya para junto de si, aproveitando que todas as pessoas naquele mar de gente estavam concentradas em suas próprias preocupações.

  
\- Sei lá. Todos aqui parecem tão inteligentes.

  
\- Se eles se parecem, eu sei que você é inteligente – o elogio deixou Yuu sem graça de início, mas logo um sorriso luminoso apareceu no rosto do menor – Além disso, lembra-se do que as outras escolas disseram quando nos viram entrar em quadra pela primeira vez no Torneio da Primavera?

  
Yuu fez que sim com a cabeça. Alguns dos rivais disseram que a vitória sobre a Shiratorizawa havia sido um acidente de percurso e que a Karasuno cairia nas primeiras rodadas do campeonato. “Jamais voltarão a levantar voo”. “Serão eternos corvos caídos, vivendo do passado”. “Esses garotos são apenas uma sombra do time que um dia chegou às finais dos grandes campeonatos nacionais. Não precisamos nos preocupar com eles”.

  
\- Hunf, bando de idiotas! Mas nós mostramos a eles!

  
Realmente, haviam mostrado a eles! Jogo após jogo, vitória após vitória. O caminho não foi fácil, mas todos atuaram para alcançar o lugar mais alto do pódio. Esforçaram-se ao máximo, entregando-se de corpo e alma a cada partida. Noya e ele. E Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama e todos os outros! A conquista da taça não foi ‘pura sorte’, conforme alguns críticos ainda insistiram em dizer mesmo após a Karasuno ter derrotado a Nekoma em uma épica ‘batalha do lixão’. Apenas eles sabiam o quanto haviam sacrificado para fazer com que o último campeonato que disputariam juntos valesse a pena. Era aquela mesma confiança que precisava injetar no coração de Yuu.

  
\- Mas você se lembra como eu fiquei quando nos disseram essas coisas pela primeira vez?

  
Nishinoya permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. O medo desmedido que tomava conta de Asahi em situações de tensão se encaixava no tipo de recordação que ele preferia esquecer.

  
\- Hm... você ficou... nervoso – respondeu a contragosto após escolher as palavras com cidado. Azumane riu baixinho. “Nervoso” era um belo eufemismo.

  
\- Sim, ‘nervoso’. Mas aí você disse que eu não devia me preocupar, pois eu havia treinado bastante, estava em sincronia com o time e, acima de tudo, podia contar com você cuidando de mim em quadra. Lembra?

  
\- Claro! Você deu um sorriso lindo naquela hora! – o menor piscou para o namorado, fazendo Asahi corar levemente.

  
\- Então! O que quero dizer é que você não precisa se preocupar com todas essas pessoas. São muitos candidatos, porém, nós estudamos bastante e eu sei o quanto você se dedicou ao longo desses meses. Tenho certeza que não está devendo nada a eles! E, embora eu não possa te ajudar nas provas como você me ajudou em quadra, tenho confiança que você fará o melhor para que possamos cumprir nossa promessa juntos!

  
Os olhos do ex-líbero da Karasuno se arregalaram e um sorriso largo reluziu em seus lábios. Apertou as mãos de Asahi com força, puxando-o levemente para junto de si.  
\- E você também trate de se esforçar ao máximo. Nós vamos para a Tohoku juntos, lembra-se?

  
\- Sim! Juntos!

  
Se a fala de Asahi fora como um raio de luz que acendeu em Noya o desejo de vencer, a animação na fala do ex-líbero da Karasuno agiu com um bálsamo, acalmando o coração acelerado de Azumane.

  
\- Ei, Asahi...

  
\- Hm?

  
\- Você fica muito gostoso quando se mostra todo confiante!

  
Por sorte, estava usando gorro e cachecol. Caso contrário, teriam chamado a equipe médica para atendê-lo, tão vermelha estava sua face.

 

-

 

Voltou a se deitar na cama, esparramando-se preguiçosamente sobre o colchão. Estava cansado física e mentalmente – se pudesse, dormiria por dias! Apenas quem passava pelo Inferno dos Exames poderia entender como ele se sentia. Toda aquela pressão era comparável à das partidas decisivas dos torneios de vôlei. Mas assim como na época em que jogava na Karasuno, eles haviam se preparado. Após Nishinoya deixar o time, se dedicaram aos estudos quase que em tempo integral. Passavam as tardes nas casas de um ou do outro e, com menor frequência, na biblioteca municipal.

  
De início, chegou a duvidar que o planejamento formulado por Yuu funcionaria na prática. O namorado tinha grande dificuldade de concentração em qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada ao vôlei, super-heróis ou filmes de terror. Nishinoya, porém, se mostrou empenhado em seu projeto. Quando chegou o momento das inscrições, Yuu optou pelo curso de Estudos Agrários – em suas próprias palavras “Alguém tem que cuidar da comida! Já imaginou se algum dia ela acaba? Seria terrível!” Apesar do tom jocoso, Asahi sabia que ele falava sério. Lembrou-se, certa vez, que Yuu ficara fascinada ao conhecer técnicas de plantio em espaços reduzidos durante uma excursão da escola e que falara do tema por vários dias durante os treinamentos. Asahi podia até mesmo vê-lo, no alto dos arranha-céus de Sendai, coordenando a instalação de hortas e pomares. E quem sabe não seria ele próprio o responsável por projetar os edifícios?

  
Entraram em sintonia com facilidade. Quando um deles sentia dificuldades, o outro vinha em seu socorro. Se havia algum questionamento em comum, buscavam a solução juntos. A energia de Noya o animava, enquanto sua capacidade de concentração incentivava o outro. Formavam uma dupla imbatível: a receita perfeita para cumprir a promessa de entrar na Tohoku juntos. Por vezes Tanaka se juntava a eles – estava tão decidido a ingressar na universidade que pouco lembrava o atacante esquentado que sucedeu Asahi na posição de Ás da Karasuno –, mas, na maior parte do tempo, estudavam sozinhos.

  
Isso não significava que as tardes de estudo fossem um completo tédio. Ficavam de mãos dadas enquanto faziam exercícios ou então Nishinoya se acomodava em seu colo, com um livro apoiado nos joelhos, para que pudessem ler juntos. Durante o inverno, Yuu se aconchegava junto ao peito Asahi e fechava o zíper do casaco do maior, criando uma espécie de casulo de roupas que os permitia ficar bem juntos um do outro. Por vezes, se provocavam tanto que acabam por ceder à tentação de se divertir a dois. Tudo começava muito de repente – com um abraço mais demorado ou uma mão que deslizava por dentro das roupas de forma nada sutil – e, quando se davam conta, estavam nus, aos beijos, rolando pelo chão do quarto. Era difícil resistir. Eram jovens, afinal. “Para que haja combustão, são necessários um combustível e oxigênio. O resultado é a geração de luz. E de calor”.

 

-

 

A boca percorreu o peitoral de Yuu, distribuindo beijos ao longo da pele branca. Já haviam atingido o êxtase, mas continuavam abraçados, nus, esparramados sobre o tapete. Asahi podia ouvir o coração de Noya batendo de forma mais calma, da mesma forma que a respiração do menor havia voltado ao normal. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pela nuca do namorado, fazendo uma leve massagem no local. O aquecedor trabalhava de forma incansável, mantendo o quarto quente e contribuindo para espalhar o cheiro de suor que emanava de seus corpos. E como gostava de sentir o cheiro de Nishinoya!

  
As mãos de Noya percorriam as costas de Asahi de maneira tranquila, brincando com os fios de cabelo desgrenhados. Mesmo sendo mais alto que o namorado, Azumane não tinha forças para se soltar daquele abraço. Na verdade, daria tudo para que o relógio parasse naquele exato momento. Todas as vezes em que tentara se mover um pouco, mesmo que não pretendesse romper o abraço, Yuu protestou com um resmungo e trouxe para mais perto. O pé direito do antigo líbero da Karasuno deslizava ao longo de sua perna, gentilmente. Sequer precisavam trocar alguma palavra. Deixavam que os gestos falassem por si.

  
Asahi gostava de se perder nos braços do namorado. Gostava de sentir a forma um tanto possessiva com que Nishinoya o envolvia e como ele percorria seu corpo em um exercício de delicada admiração, como se quisesse memorizar cada centímetro de sua musculatura nas pontas dos dedos. Gostava de sentir a respiração quente do outro contra sua pele e o toque suave dos beijos que recebia no alto da cabeça. Amaldiçoou o tempo por passar tão depressa. Aquele abraço estava delicioso, todavia, ainda tinham obrigações para cumprir...

  
\- Nós devíamos voltar a estudar agora – tentou argumentar, embora não tivesse vontade de se afastar de Noya.

  
\- Só mais cinco minutos – a voz de Yuu mais parecia o ronronar de um gato preguiçoso – Estamos comemorando.

  
\- Comemorando?

  
\- Sim. Fomos aprovados nos Exames Centrais. Temos de comemorar, não acha?

  
Asahi riu baixinho, distribuindo beijos ao longo do pescoço do namorado até tomar-lhe os lábios novamente. Nishinoya deixou escapar alguns pequenos gemidos, até receber a boca do parceiro, correspondendo às carícias de forma manhosa. Os exames centrais eram apenas a primeira fase dos testes de admissão. Ainda que tivessem superado boa parte da concorrência, ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente. Todavia, relaxar um pouco não era de todo ruim. Colando sua testa junto à do namorado, Azumane sussurrou:

  
\- Cinco minutos então. Parece justo.

  
\- Quando nos mudarmos para Sendai, eu quero passar um dia todo assim com você.

  
Deu-lhe um beijo na testa de Yuu, admirando seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

  
\- E quanto às provas da universidade?

  
\- Porra, Asahi! Você nerd demais às vezes! – Noya riu, puxando-o para mais um beijo. O maior correspondeu à carícia, em meio a risadas.

  
\- Você gosta de um cara nerd?

  
\- Sim. Muito.

  
\- Que bom. Esse cara tem muita sorte.

  
\- Eu também tenho. Afinal, ele é incrível.

  
Asahi corou, usando de alguns beijos no pescoço de Yuu para esconder o rosto. Nishinoya ria, como se o calor da vermelhidão na face do maior o contagiasse.

 

-

 

Apesar dos breves ‘desvios’ na rotina de estudos, Asahi e Yuu abriram mão de muitas horas de divertimento. Quase nunca saíam. Nishinoya até mesmo deixou de lado a fixação por videogames e quadrinhos para se dedicar aos exercícios de matemática, física, biologia... O esforço rendeu frutos: suas notas escolares melhoraram e ele se sentiu ainda mais empolgado para encarar a maratona de provas. Os professores passaram a vê-lo com outros olhos e lhe davam conselhos sobre o vestibular. O bom desempenho também rendeu comentários pouco lisonjeiros. O vice-diretor, que nunca perdoara a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno pelo acidente com o vaso, certa vez sugeriu que Noya estava colando nas provas. Tanaka e Enoshita precisaram carregar o ex-líbero para longe a fim de evitar problemas.

  
Asahi acompanhou a ‘nova fase’ na vida de Yuu com admiração. Pela primeira vez, o namorado demonstrava verdadeiro interesse pelos estudos e até mesmo fez algumas pesquisas a respeito do curso de Ciências Agrícolas da Tohoku. Toda aquela empolgação afastou de sua mente o temor inicial de que Nishinoya decidira ir para Sendai somente para acompanhá-lo. A ideia de ter o namorado ao seu lado na cidade grande era atraente, porém, Azumane queria que, acima de tudo, seu parceiro também se sentisse feliz e seguro com suas próprias escolhas. Quando Nishinoya comprou um bonsai frutífero e começou a estudar diferentes técnicas para fazê-lo crescer, Asahi se sentiu imensamente feliz: Yuu lhe falava da planta com o mesmo entusiasmo que falava de vôlei.

  
Às vezes, enquanto estudava, Asahi erguia discretamente os olhos do caderno e punha-se a observar Nishinoya. Céus, como ele ficava lindo debruçado sobre os livros, silencioso e concentrado! Tinha a mania de lamber os lábios quando se defrontava com algum problema difícil e de mordê-los num meio-sorriso quando encontrava a solução. De tão envolvido, às vezes aparentava ser mais velho ou mais maduro do que realmente era. Porém, à menor pausa, voltava a ser o rapaz enérgico e impulsivo de sempre. E Asahi agradecia que aquelas características ainda estavam intactas, pois faziam parte do conjunto de coisas que fizeram com que ele se apaixonasse por Noya.

  
Decidiu se esforçar ao máximo para tornar todos os dias ao lado de Nishinoya especiais. Fazia-lhe massagem quando estava tenso, trazia seu Gari Gari-kun favorito para algumas das sessões de estudo e, em outubro, organizou uma festa de aniversário para o parceiro com a ajuda de Tanaka. Eram ações bastante pequenas, mas todo bom relacionamento tem em seu cotidiano pequenas doses de simplicidade. Yuu fazia com que ele tivesse vontade de ser uma pessoa melhora, dia após dia.

 

-

 

\- Já te disse que você é o melhor namorado do mundo?

  
\- Sim. Um monte de vezes desde a última hora. Pode dizer de novo se quiser. Eu até que gosto de ouvir isso.

  
\- Ok, lá vai: você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

  
Nishinoya concluiu a frase enquanto saltava para o colo de Asahi. Ainda bem que o maior já havia se acostumado com aquelas demonstrações de afeto repentinas, caso contrário, sua coluna não iria aguentar. Abriu os braços para recebê-lo, retribuindo também ao beijo que Yuu iniciou, deitando-se devagar sobre o colchão. As mãos do amante buscaram as suas e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Após tomar-lhe os lábios, o menor distribuiu beijos ao longo de toda sua face, entre risinhos abafados.

  
\- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, Asahi!

  
\- Se eu soubesse que uma festa de aniversário me daria esse título, eu já teria preparado algo a mais tempo – abraçou Noya com força, apreciando o peso daquele corpo esguio sobre o seu – Eu ainda não te dei meu presente.

  
\- Pensei que a festa fosse o presente.

  
\- Tem algo mais. Algo que você queria muito. Porém, vai prometer que só vai abri-lo depois de completarmos os exames do vestibular.

  
Os olhos de Nishinoya se arregalaram, brilhando como a luz do luar no céu escuro. As palavras saíam de seus lábios aos tropeços, tamanha a excitação que sentia.

  
\- Você... você comprou...?

  
Sem responder de imediato, Asahi esticou-se para o lado, buscando a alça da bolsa tiracolo que estava jogada no chão. Puxou-a para a cama sob o olhar atento do namorado e tirou dali um pacote verde.

  
\- Feliz aniversário!

  
Com um grito animado, Yuu tomou o embrulho nas mãos e o fez em pedaços. Asahi assistiu a cena às gargalhadas, enquanto a chuva de papel picado caía sobre si. Ao ver o conteúdo do presente, Nishinoya agarrou-se a ele com força, dando-lhe mais um abraço demorado.

  
\- Era o jogo que eu queria!!!

  
\- E-ei, não vá me enforcar! – Asahi envolveu o corpo do parceiro com carinho. A energia do outro sempre lhe fascinara, ainda mais quando se juntava a uma espécie de inocência que era muito particular de Noya.

  
\- Você realmente é o melhor namorado do mundo, Asahi! – porém, Yuu logo ficou em silêncio, encarando seu presente com ar pensativo – Ei... você não ia precisar desse dinheiro para algo mais importante?

  
\- Mais importante do que o seu aniversário? – Azumane piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo a mudança de humor.

  
\- Falo sério, Asahi. Nós ainda temos as provas pela frente.

  
Sim, haviam provas pela frente, o que significava se deslocar até Sendai e mais despesas com comida e abrigo. Caso entrassem na universidade, precisariam ainda encontra um lugar para viver em Sendai. Aluguel, contas, mais despesas. Era até estranho que fosse Nishinoya quem lhe alertasse sobre isso! Logo ele, sempre tão prudente. Mas para Asahi, algumas coisas valiam mais do que dinheiro. E isso incluía o sorriso de Yuu.

  
\- Eu acho que você merece. Pra mim, você é o melhor namorado do mundo – respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios. Sua calma contagiou o líbero.

  
\- Acho que devemos declarar um empate então. Eu não me incomodo de dividir o posto com você.

 

-

 

Com o celular nas mãos, percorreu uma a uma das fotografias da festa de Nishinoya. Foi uma comemoração pequena, dentro daquilo que podia planejar com seu tempo e dinheiro. Reservou uma das sorveterias favoritas de Yuu e convidou os membros do time de vôlei, assim como alguns colegas de turma do líbero. Tanaka foi o responsável por levar Noya até o local com a desculpa de apenas tomar algo. Lembrou-se do quanto ficara nervoso naquele dia. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Seus esforços foram compensados: o namorado sorria com tanta felicidade que Azumane mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Admirava a capacidade do parceiro em aproveitar cada pequeno momento. As situações mais simples ganhavam contornos fabulosos aos olhos de Yuu e Asahi até mesmo se deixava se levar por aquele sentimento. Era como se Noya e ele fossem os soberanos de um reino invisível às demais pessoas. Um reino de pequenas coisas que valiam ouro.

  
Às imagens da festa de Yuu, seguiam-se umas poucas fotografias sobre as sessões de estudo que serviam como um interlúdio até o início da sequência referente ao aniversário do próprio Azumane. O tempo passava tão depressa... Muito mais depressa do que na época da Karasuno. Os meses mal tinham início e logo se acabavam, um parecendo mais rápido que o outro.

 

-

 

\- Não tire a venda!

  
Pensou em dizer a Yuu que não precisava falar tão alto – estava com os olhos cobertos e não com os ouvidos tapados. O namorado lhe puxava com tanta força que Asahi tinha de firmar os pés no chão para que não fosse arrastado, enquanto sua mão livre vagava pelo ar, tentando encontrar algo para se segurar ou tomar como ponto de referência. Ainda que estivesse em sua própria casa, era difícil se localizar sem visão.

  
\- Onde está me levando?

  
\- Cuidado, tem um degrau aqui!

 

\- A cozinha? Que tipo de surpresa é essa afinal?

  
Nesse momento, ele voltou a ser o rapaz encabulado da época de escola. Seus pais haviam viajado para visitar alguns parentes. A sessão de estudos foi suspensa. Nishinoya o arrastava para a cozinha com uma venda nos olhos. Certa vez, Yuu disse que queria fazer sexo em todas as partes da casa. Asahi achou que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira até perceber que, bem... haviam feito sexo em quase todos os lugares da casa. Apenas não pensava que isso incluiria também a cozinha!

  
Estava a ponto de protestar quando ouviu o que parecia ser risos e cochichos abafados. Nishinoya desfez o nó da venda e o tecido caiu de seu rosto. Piscou diversas vezes, se acostumando com a luz. E então ouviu uma sucessão de pequenos estouros.

  
\- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ASAHI-SAN!!!

  
Em meio à chuva de confetes, ele distinguiu seus antigos colegas de time. Por alguns instantes, pensou se aquilo não era um sonho ou uma ilusão de ótica. Foi só quando Daichi e Suga estavam lhe cumprimentando com seus famosos soquinhos que Asahi se deu conta de que tudo era real. A dor nas costelas era incômoda, mas ele não resistiu em envolver os dois ex-colegas, um em cada braço. Sequer conseguia falar. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

  
\- Ora, mas já está chorando! Isso não é jeito de Ás! – a provocação só poderia ter vindo da boca de Daichi, que logo correspondeu ao abraço do grandalhão.

  
\- Você também está chorando, Daichi! – Suga emendou, tentando ignorar que seus próprios olhos também estavam marejados – É muito bom te ver de novo, Asahi!

  
\- Vocês... vocês disseram que não viriam para Torono nessas férias...

  
\- Se nós disséssemos, não seria surpresa!

  
Apertou ambos em um novo abraço. Suga e Daichi se entreolharam, um tanto surpresos com aquela demonstração de afeto que em nada lembrava o velho Asahi. E então lhe corresponderam, ficando abraçados por um bom tempo.

  
\- Nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você e do Noya! Quem diria, os dois passaram da primeira fase da Torono! – Daichi comentou com um sorriso orgulho, ainda fungando de leve.

  
\- P-pois é...

  
\- Ei, nada de “pois é”! E pode esquecer essa gagueira! Isso não é postura de um futuro estudante de uma universidade imperial! – a provocação de Suga fez todos rirem. O levantador então pegou dois pacotes que estavam sobre a mesa e os entregou a Asahi – Aqui, esses sãos os nossos presentes.

  
\- Mas... vocês não precisavam!

  
\- É claro que precisávamos! Você sempre nos manda presentes de aniversário! Aliás, gostei bastante do que ganhei esse ano! – o antigo capitão apontou para o cachecol que trazia no pescoço.

  
Os lábios de Asahi estavam entreabertos, mas ele não conseguia falar. Estava próximo de chorar novamente quando um lenço branco surgiu diante de seus olhos.

  
\- Não chore. Ou iremos embora, Asahi-san.

  
Asahi demorou alguns minutos para perceber que se tratava de uma brincadeira, fazendo com que todos os demais rissem. Ao longo de seu tempo na Karasuno, todas as suas conversas com Kiyoko Shimizu giraram em torno dos treinamentos e a respeito de como o time poderia melhorar. A gerente, sempre muito séria, agora lhe sorria gentilmente e até mesmo o encorajou a aceitar o lenço. A Toudai estava lhe fazendo bem.

  
\- O-obrigado, Kiyoko-san. E por favor, não vão embora! Eu... eu vou tentar não chorar mais!

  
Todos riram mais uma vez. A mulher balançou a cabeça indicando que não havia com o que se preocupar, fazendo os cabelos compridos dançaram diante do rosto branco como porcelana. Ela também lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho em papel azul.

  
\- É para dar sorte no vestibular! Saiba que estamos todos torcendo por você!

  
Em outros tempos, Asahi coraria violentamente com aquela declaração. Em verdade, estava com o rosto um pouco vermelho. Ok, muito vermelho. Algumas coisas não mudavam.

  
\- Não esqueça o meu presente, nii-san! – Tanaka se aproximou sorridente, também dando um abraço em Azumane. Entregou-lhe um embrulho que claramente envolvia um livro – Noya-san me ajudou a escolher, então se você não gostar brigue com ele!

  
\- O-obrigado! – Asahi coçou a nuca. Desde que começara a namorar Noya, Tanaka o chamava de nii-san quando estavam sozinhos. De início, pensou que o atacante estava sendo irônico, porém, apesar da cara de mau, Ryuu era uma pessoa gentil e nutria verdadeiro afeto por ele. Com o tempo, passou a apreciar a ideia. Junto com Saeko, formavam uma espécie de família maluca, mas quem disse que existe família perfeita?

  
\- Ei, que ideia é essa de ‘irmão mais’ velho? – Narita perguntou, num tom desconfiado. Azumane ficou ainda mais vermelho. Por sorte, Ryuu veio em seu resgate:

  
\- É porque eu sucedi como o Ás do time! – cruzou os braços, piscando para Asahi como se lhe dissesse ‘salvei sua pele’.

  
\- Você é muito sentimental, Tanaka... – Kazuhito emendou num leve tom de provocação e, ignorando a fumaça que saía dos ouvidos do antigo camisa cinco da Karasuno, voltou-se para o aniversariante – Aqui, Azumane! Sei que você gosta de desenhar, então espero que o presente seja útil!

  
\- Obrigado, mas você... vocês todos não precisam se incomodar tanto. Eu estou muito feliz que estão todos aqui, de verdade.

  
\- Ei, ei, Azumane, que graça tem um aniversário sem presentes? – Kinoshita sorriu, se aproximando para entregar mais um embrulho – Nishinoya disse que vocês irão prestar a seletiva do time da Tohoku. Como sei que serão aceitos, isso aqui deve te ajudar com os treinos!

  
\- O-obrigado!

  
\- E não é para fazer corpo mole! Ouvi dizer que alguns jogadores da Nekoma que enfrentamos no Torneio da Primavera estão na Tohoku, então vocês têm a obrigação de mostrar a eles o que a Karasuno pode oferecer!

  
A frase poderia muito bem ter saído da boca de Daichi, porém, era Chikara quem falava, lançando um olhar um tanto quanto severo para Azumane. Assistindo a cena, Sawamura moveu a cabeça em tom de aprovação. A sina de Asahi era ser eternamente constrangido pelos capitães do time.

  
\- Mas nós todos temos certeza que vocês dois levarão o nome da nossa equipe adiante com louvor! – Enoshita emendou logo após a ‘bronca’, abrindo um sorriso assim que entregou seu presente – Boa sorte, Azumane!

  
\- Farei o meu melhor... capitão! – e com uma expressão séria no rosto, bateu continência para Chikara, que repetiu o gesto, orgulhoso.

  
Tsukishima então pigarreou, dando um passado a frente. Yamaguchi o seguiu de perto, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

  
\- E como novo capitão da Karasuno, saiba que também estou esperando muito de você, Azumane! Então nada de ficar se acovardando e deixar as oportunidades passarem.

  
\- Isso é um complô? – Asahi estava tão sem graça que todos acabaram rindo, inclusive o sempre carrancudo Tsukishima.

  
\- Pode até ser. Contudo, eu acho que são só os seus amigos demonstrando o quanto têm confiança em você – Yamaguchi interveio, com um sorriso maroto. Por um instante, os dois lhe lembraram de Daichi e Suga – Isso aqui é meu e do Tsuki. Esperamos que você goste!

  
\- Obrigado. Com certeza vou gostar! Ei, Noya, pode me ajudar com os pacotes?

  
\- Claro! – Yuu mais do que depressa foi em seu socorro, pegando alguns dos embrulhos e levando até uma das cadeiras.

  
\- Ah, Asahi! Mas você ainda não aceitou o meu! – como um pequeno pássaro cheio de energia, Hinata saltitou até ele – Aqui está!

  
\- E este é o meu, Azumane. Meus parabéns! – Kageyama o cumprimentou o tom sóbrio de sempre.

  
\- Obrigado, rapazes.

  
\- Parece que essa é a minha deixa! Alguém assuma a câmera, por favor! – Shimizu se ofereceu para tirar as fotografias, dando a Yachi a oportunidade de cumprimentar Asahi. A garota o presenteou com um embrulho vermelho, cujo formato lembrava um porta-retratos. Piscando para o aniversariante, lançou a ele um pequeno ‘desafio’ – Se quiser, poder abrir agora, Azumane-san. Acho que todos da equipe gostarão de ver o que!

  
\- Hm? Ora, então vamos! Abra, Asahi!

  
Yuu puxou o coro e logo todos o acompanharam, fazendo uma espécie de círculo em torno do antigo Ás da Karasuno. Uma risada leve contagiou Azumane enquanto ele abria cuidadosamente o pacote. O conteúdo era mesmo o de um porta-retratos, contudo, o verdadeiro presente era a foto fixada nele: o último clique do time após a vitória do Torneio da Primavera e antes da formatura dos terceiranistas. Um silêncio contemplativo tomou conta do ambiente, enquanto sorrisos nostálgicos brotaram nos lábios de todos. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Asahi e caiu sobre o vidro. Apesar do choro, ele sorria de orelha a orelha. Abraçando a lembrança contra o peito, voltou-se para os demais. Todos estavam emocionados.

  
\- Obrigado, Yachi-san. Obrigado... a vocês todos! Este é o melhor aniversário que eu já tive!

  
\- Ei, acho que nosso aniversariante merece um abraço coletivo! – e logo após dar a ideia, Noya praticamente se atirou contra o companheiro, sendo seguido pelos demais.  
Asahi esticou os braços o máximo que pode, tentando envolver a todos. Sentiu os corpos dos colegas em torno dele, as vozes que lhe desejavam felicidades, os tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. Era como se voltasse no tempo, para o dia da vitória sobre a Nekoma. A sensação de invencibilidade e de alegria era a mesma. Não estava sozinho. Mesmo que a vida acabasse afastando-os em algum momento, os laços construídos na época da Karasuno seriam eternos. E o mais importante de tudo: Yuu estava ali, bem diante dele. Ele foi o último que restou quando o abraço se desfez. Era o melhor presente que Asahi poderia pedir.

  
\- Eu tive uma ideia! Por que não tiramos uma nova foto do time? Faz algum tempo que não nos reunimos.

  
A ideia de Daichi foi acolhida por aclamação geral. Yachi utilizou a mesa da cozinha como suporte para a câmera e organizou o bando de corvos que se aglomerou junto a uma das paredes, mantendo Asahi ao centro. Logo após acionar o disparo automático, Hitoka também se juntou ao grupo.

  
\- Quinze segundos, pessoal!

  
Todos então fizeram suas melhores poses, sorrindo para a câmera. Azumane estava prestes a levantar a mão direita, em um sinal de vitória, quando sentiu os dedos de Nishinoya entrelaçando os seus. Lançou um olhar cúmplice para o namorado, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso. Não desfizeram o toque mesmo com o piscar intenso do flash. Asahi apertou a mão do namorado carinhosamente. Click.

  
De todos os membros reunidos na foto, eram os únicos que não olhavam diretamente para a câmera.

 

-

 

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir com um rangido. Trajando apenas a calça do pijama, Nishinoya ainda trazia os cabelos molhados. Azumane ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando o celular de lado para se sentar na beirada da cama. Percebeu que o namorado parecia distante – uma figura quase etérea, envolvida pelo vapor que invadiu o quarto. Tomou-lhe as mãos e o contato de sua pele áspera contra os dedos do companheiro pareceu despertar Yuu de um transe.

  
\- Algo errado?

  
Noya sorriu. Contudo, não havia luz naquele sorriso.

  
\- Sim. Eu estou cansado apenas. Esgotado, na verdade.

  
O líbero buscou o colo do namorado, que apertou os braços em torno dele, descansando seu queixo sobre a cabeleira ainda molhada de Yuu. Asahi foi tomado de assalto pela mesma angústia que sentira meses antes, quando deixou tudo para trás e viajou para Sendai durante o Torneio Intercolegial. Era como uma espécie de sexto sentido. De alguma forma, do fundo do coração, sabia que o companheiro precisava dele. Por isso, apertou-o com força junto a si e cobriu seu rosto com beijos. Nishinoya escondeu o rosto junto ao pescoço do maior, abafando um grunhido. Asahi sentiu aquelas mãos pequenas agarrando-se às costas de sua camiseta. Buscou o rosto do companheiro. Noya ainda sorria. Ou ao menos tentava.

  
\- Ei, me diga... o que aconteceu?

  
\- Ora, nada! – o menor deu de ombros e lhe roubou um beijo – É apenas cansaço. Eu estou bem.

  
\- Tem certeza? – insistiu.

  
\- Deixe de bobagem, Asahi. Acho que estou ficando velho. Esse lance de vestibular realmente acaba com a gente! – Yuu se espreguiçou com certo exagero, estralando o pescoço.

  
Talvez fosse somente cansaço. A maratona de provas dos dois últimos dias devia ter esgotado as baterias de Nishinoya. Procurou acalmar o coração. Yuu colou o rosto ao dele, dando-lhe mais um beijo. Aos poucos, sentiu o companheiro forçar o peso do corpo contra o seu, querendo deitá-lo na cama.

  
\- E quanto ao nosso passeio? Está frio lá fora. Quer que eu seque seu cabelo? – acariciou o rosto do outro, enxugando com os dedos uma gota que escorria pela face direita.

  
\- Asahi... Você se importa se ficarmos aqui hoje? No hotel, eu digo.

  
\- No hotel?

  
\- É. Está frio, afinal. E eu estou bastante cansado.

  
Franziu o cenho. Noya vinha falando do passeio em Sendai há pelo menos um mês. O tempo lá fora não era nada convidativo, porém, não imaginava que o namorado fosse mudar de ideia. Poderiam tentar visitar algum lugar próximo dali. Pelo menos poderiam ir até o Aquário. Yuu se agarrava a ele com força, como se quisesse imobilizá-lo. Por fim, decidiu não insistir.

  
\- Certo. Mas vamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo primeiro – sorriu, passando os dedos em meio aos fios molhados.

  
\- Me carrega até o banheiro?

  
O pedido do namorado veio em uma voz baixa e manhosa. Sentiu as pernas de Nishinoya envolvendo sua cintura e as mãos buscando apoio junto à nuca. Levantou-se com cuidado, carregando o namorado como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E quem haveria de dizer que não era?

  
\- É em momentos como esse que eu não me incomodo de ser baixinho – o companheiro sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, provocando-o com uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.  
\- Ei, se comporte... – deu-lhe um beijo no ombro, roçando a barba levemente contra a pele alva.

  
\- Não consigo. Meu namorado é gostoso demais.

  
Azumane riu. Sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo ao ver Nishinoya parecia estar voltando ao bom-humor habitual. Tratou de afastar de sua mente qualquer pensamento negativo – se o namorado dizia estar bem, não tinha motivos para desconfiar. O que restara do vapor agora pairava no banheiro como uma névoa muito fina. O espelho ainda estava embaçado e algumas gotas d’água escorriam pelos azulejos brancos. Sentou Yuu sobre o armário da pia, mas o líbero demorou a afrouxar o abraço em torno de seu corpo.  
Pegou o pequeno secador que costumava levar consigo em viagens e ligou-o na temperatura média. Noya fechou os olhos, sorrindo ao sentir a lufada de ar quente contra a cabeça. Utilizando a própria mão como pente, Asahi abriu caminho em meio aos cabelos molhados do companheiro. Era fascinado pelo modo como aqueles fios longos, quase sempre ouriçados de gel, escorriam suavemente entre os dedos, misturando o preto natural ao branco da mecha descolorida. Prosseguiu com aquele ritual sem a menor pressa, fazendo uma leve massagem no couro cabeludo de Yuu, que lhe respondia as carícias num ronronar leve.

  
\- Pronto. Bem melhor – Asahi percorreu os cabelos de Yuu mais algumas vezes, procurando ajeitar os filhos que caiam sobre o rosto do outro.

  
Sua boca então foi tomada por um beijo de Nishinoya. A língua quente do companheiro provocou-lhe os lábios, antes que ele os sugasse com firmeza, tal qual um pedaço de fruta madura. Procurou colar mais o corpo ao dele, puxando-o para a beirada da pia – Yuu respondeu à tentativa de aproximação envolvendo-o novamente com as pernas, em um enlace possessivo. Logo, sentiu as mãos muito afoitas do namorado invadindo a camiseta, tentando livrar-se da peça de roupa com certa grosseria.

  
\- Faça amor comigo, Asahi.

  
A voz do namorado tinha algo de perturbador, um misto de súplica e de ordem. Azumane ergueu os braços, deixando que Yuu fizesse aquilo que tivesse vontade com o seu corpo. A boca do rapaz o explorou com desejo, deixando uma série de marcas vermelhas por toda a pele. Mordeu os lábios, buscando conter os gemidos, todavia, foi em vão – nem bem Nishinoya lhe arrancou a camiseta e já invadia suas calças, provocando o sexo duro. Em seguida, saltou da pia e o empurrou até o quarto. Asahi deixou-se conduzir, levado pelo turbilhão criado pelo outro.

  
Na cama, Yuu não demonstrou qualquer sinal de cansaço. Todo seu corpo ardia, fazendo Asahi queimar também. Rolaram em meio aos lençóis, trocando carícias, beijos e arranhões. Os gemidos roucos ecoavam pelo quarto, junto com o som da cama rangendo a cada movimento mais brusco. Asahi buscou responder ao desejo do companheiro à altura, atendendo cada um dos seus pedidos. Possuiu-o e deixou-se também possuir. Entregou-se sem restrições.

  
\- Eu te amo, Asahi... eu te amo...

  
\- Eu também te amo, Yuu. Meu Yuu...

  
\- Seu... me faça seu. De novo!

  
A expressão de gozo no rosto de Noya era inebriante. Mesmo cansado, procurou acompanhá-lo naquela luta até que os corpos desabaram sobre o colchão, já sem energia ou fôlego. Com os olhos escondidos em meio aos cabelos que lhe cobriam a face, Asahi encarou o rosto do namorado de forma contemplativa. Moveu delicadamente a franja de Yuu para o lado, buscando seus lábios novamente em uma carícia gentil. Nishinoya sorriu, envolvendo-o pelos ombros, deitando o rosto de Asahi em seu peito. Ainda que fosse o mais baixo dos dois, o antigo líbero da Karasuno gostava de aninhar o maior junto ao seu corpo. Azumane se deixou ficar, sentindo-se protegido naqueles braços. Ainda ofegante, provocou o namorado:

  
\- Você já parou pra pensar que algo assim pode acontecer quando nos mudarmos de vez para cá?

  
Nishinoya demorou a lhe responder. O silêncio incômodo pesou sobre eles. Asahi estava pronto perguntar se havia algo de errado quando uma gargalhada do parceiro tomou conta do ambiente.

  
\- Seria uma ótima maneira de passar o dia, não acha? – Yuu emendou, dedilhando os cabelos compridos de Asahi – Ainda mais um dia como esse, com a neve caindo lá fora...  
Moveu lentamente a cabeça, de forma afirmativa. Sentiu os lábios de Noya distribuindo beijos ao longo de seus cabelos e buscou aconchegar-se melhor junto a ele. Ouviu então um pequeno ronco vindo do estômago do namorado, que lhe fez lembrar que sequer tinham ido almoçar. Estava com fome, especialmente após terem feito sexo sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez ainda encontrassem algum lugar aberto.

  
\- Seu estômago está roncando. Não quer comer nada?

  
A resposta chegou com um abraço mais forte.

  
\- Querer eu quero. Mas também quero ficar assim mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco, tudo bem?

  
Depositou um beijo carinhoso junto ao bíceps de Yuu, roçando levemente a barba contra o músculo contraído.

  
\- Você está bem carente hoje, Yuu. Até parece que essa é a última vez que ficaremos juntos.

  
\- Ora, que bobagem, Asahi! Eu apenas quero sentir você bem perto. Guardar o seu cheiro, a sua cor, e a textura da sua pele comigo. Assim, eu terei você sempre por perto.  
Sim, Yuu estava bastante carente. Talvez estivesse a tanto tempo guardando seu desejo que precisava extravasá-lo. Ou quem sabe os estudos o tivessem consumido de tal forma que ele precisava se sentir vivo novamente. Se era a vontade do companheiro demorar-se na cama, Asahi assentia de bom grado. Deitou o rosto sobre um dos ombros de Noya e ali permaneceu, deixando que o silêncio falasse por si.

  
Mal esperava que suas suspeitas mais terríveis estavam prestes a se confirmar.


	6. Depois da tempestade

Acordou de súbito, sentindo o coração disparado querendo sair pela boca. O pesado sobe-e-desce do peito denunciava a respiração acelerada, que ele demorou a controlar. Seus olhos arderam ao entrar em contato com a pouca luz que escapava entre as frestas da cortina, e a dor logo se espalhou por sua cabeça. Cerrou as pálpebras, virando-se na cama e esfregando as mãos contra a testa na esperança de conseguir algum alívio. Quando por fim sentiu algum alívio, seus olhos se fixaram no mostrador brilhante do relógio sobre o criado-mudo: já passava de meio-dia. Mais uma noite mal dormida. Ao menos, estava de folga.

  
Com muito custo, sentou-se na cama, pousando os pés no chão. Os dedos tatearam pelo assoalho em busca dos chinelos, mas até mesmo aquela tarefa lhe exigiu alguns minutos. Tudo era muito difícil... Caminhou lentamente em direção ao banheiro, evitando se olhar no espelho. Sabia que seu rosto estava marcado pelo cansaço e pela insônia. Sua mãe lhe lembrava disso todos os dias, com preocupação. Asahi insistia que estava bem, que estava apenas um pouco nervoso por causa do vestibular, mas isso é normal, não é? “Você não precisa se desgastar tanto, querido. Por que não convida seus amigos para sair? Vá espairecer a cabeça. Com certeza, Nishinoya-kun encontrará uma forma de te animar”. Ele balançava a cabeça, indicando que sim, esforçando-se ao máximo para esboçar um sorriso convincente. Não poderia contar com Yuu, por mais que desejasse.

  
Debruçou-se sobre a pia, colhendo a água morna com as mãos e jogando-a contra o rosto sem qualquer cuidado – um grunhido de aborrecimento escapou da boca quando ele sentiu a camiseta do pijama molhar. Livrou-se da peça de roupa com um gesto brusco, arremessando-a no chão. “Ótimo. Já não sei fazer mais nada direito”. Sem querer, encarou o espelho. Não desviou o olhar da figura que o reflexo mostrava – a tristeza estampada na face já não o incomodava tanto. Ainda assim, não era capaz de entender o que acontecera nos dias que se seguiram ao retorno de Sendai. Sentiu-se estúpido por não ter notado nada, por não ter tido a capacidade de perceber que havia algo errado. Quem sabe teria conseguido reverter as coisas caso tivesse sido mais atento?

  
O resto do dia, no quarto do hotel, passou sem grandes transtornos, muito embora Noya estivesse distante. “Ora, não é nada. Já disse!” “Hm? Você está exagerando”. “Fique tranquilo. Está tudo bem”. O ex-namorado – palavra que ainda lhe machucava – deu-lhe apenas respostas evasivas todas as vezes em que Asahi lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo. No fundo do coração, sabia que Yuu estava mentindo. Durante o trajeto de volta a Torono, Nishinoya passou a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, praticamente agarrado ao braço de Asahi, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Por vezes, um ou outro passageiro do trem lançava um olhar de censura sobre o dois, porém, Asahi ignorou os julgamentos alheios e passou o braço em torno do pescoço do então namorado, trazendo-o para mais perto. Achou que seria o suficiente. Talvez Yuu estivesse cansado, talvez melhorasse nos dias seguintes, talvez...

  
“Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... eu me confundi. Me desculpe. Não amo você”.

  
Levou um pouco da água à boca e a bebeu sem se incomodar com a temperatura. O líquido morno desceu incômodo pela garganta e atingiu o estômago vazio como uma pedra, causando-lhe enjoo. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça contra a pia. Poderia chorar caso já não tivesse feito o suficiente ao longo daquelas semanas, quando refugiado em seu quarto. Asahi sabia que era transparente aos olhos de algumas pessoas, por isso, precisou fazer um esforço sobre-humano para manter a dignidade no trabalho e na presença dos pais. Fazia o mínimo necessário para permanecer inteiro na presença dos outros, embora sentisse tudo desabar quando estava na escuridão de seu quarto.

  
Asahi pensou em tudo o que poderia ter feito para que as coisas fossem diferentes – as palavras não ditas, os atos contidos... tudo aquilo que segurou dentro de si por achar que já estava fazendo o suficiente. Talvez Yuu precisasse de algo mais. Talvez Asahi não fosse o suficientemente bom ou corajoso para merecê-lo. Ou talvez Asahi fosse apenas aquilo que sempre pensara ser: um rapaz sem graça que pouco poderia lhe oferecer, revelando-se uma verdadeira decepção para o companheiro. Yuu, contudo, assumiu a culpa. Disse ter sido imaturo, que confundiu o carinho da amizade com algo maior. Ainda que não compreendesse como as coisas haviam chegado a tal ponto, Asahi aceitou a decisão do companheiro, pois preferia que o relacionamento terminasse de forma pacífica.

  
“Ainda podemos ser amigos”. A ideia fora do próprio Nishinoya e Asahi concordou sem pensar duas vezes – se o relacionamento iria terminar, ao menos que voltasse a ser o que era antes. Mas a quem ele estava enganando? Não queria Yuu como amigo. Amigo era uma palavra bonita, um sentimento importante... E ainda assim, estava muito longe do que Asahi realmente sentia. Fosse como fosse, tentou fazer de tudo para ser um bom amigo para Noya. Acreditava que, em algum momento, as coisas voltariam ao normal, como havia sido ao longo de todo o ensino médio. Porém, a cada vez que tentava se aproximar, Asahi sentia que o ex-namorado erguia novas barreiras entre eles. As mensagens no celular passavam dias sem resposta, e quando recebia alguma notificação de retorno, nada mais era que alguma desculpa da parte de Yuu por não ter lhe dito algo antes.

  
Era época dos exames finais para os terceiranistas. Talvez Nishinoya estivesse concentrado nos estudos, pois de nada adiantaria a aprovação na Tohoku se ele reprovasse na Karasuno. As coisas talvez mudassem após a mudança para Sendai. Morar juntos já era uma ideia fora de cogitação, mas poderiam ainda se encontrar para almoçar ou fazer algum programa divertido. Seria bom ter um rosto familiar para se sentir em casa mesmo estando longe de Torono. Mordeu o lábio inferior, com tristeza. Era óbvio que algo assim jamais aconteceria, considerando a forma brusca com que Yuu se afastara dele.

  
O coração de Asahi parou de bater por um momento. Da porta do banheiro, observou o celular sobre o criado-mudo, sentindo o corpo paralisado. Pensou em verificar o calendário, mas não era preciso: embora tivesse esquecido por um instante, tomou consciência de que, finalmente, o “grande dia” havia chegado. Julgando pelo horário, era bastante provável que os resultados da Tohoku já estivessem disponíveis na internet e, que naquele exato momento, muitos estudantes já estavam chorando de alegria ou de tristeza. Asahi, por outro lado, sentia-se pequeno. Toda a sensação de confiança que tomara conta de si nos meses anteriores se desfizera no ar. Nem mesmo sentia vontade de conferir a lista de aprovados – não por medo de fracassar, e sim por toda a situação que se desenrolou nos últimos dias em Sendai.

  
Fez o caminho de volta para o quarto, arrastando os pés. Trocou de roupa sem se importar com o fato de que vinha utilizado as mesmas blusa e calça já havia alguns dias. O celular vibrou em cima da escrivaninha. Estendeu a mão em direção ao aparelho num movimento brusco, quase tropeçando na cadeira giratória. “Ei! Hoje é o grande dia! Es-”. Leu apenas o resumo da mensagem que Daichi acabara de lhe enviar na tela de segurança do telefone. Guardou o celular no bolso na calça. Se lesse todo o texto, seria obrigado a respondê-lo com um falso tom de excitação e Asahi não queria mentir para o amigo, que tanto lhe apoiara nos últimos tempos apesar do jeito assustador.

  
A ideia de contar tudo para Daichi e Suga já havia lhe passado pela cabeça antes, por diversas vezes. Chegou até mesmo a esboçar algumas mensagens que jamais chegou a enviar, pois nada naquele emaranhado de palavras confusas parecia fazer sentido. Podia ir direto ao ponto. “Então, durante os últimos meses eu namorei Nishinoya. Agora ele me largou e estou me sentindo um lixo”. Sim, bela maneira de jogar aquela bomba na cara dos dois. Realmente sutil! Será que ficariam chateados pelo fato de ele não ter lhes contado antes? E por que deveria preocupar os dois que, vivendo há quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, já tinham de lidar com treinos e provas? Havia ainda o medo de que Suga e Daichi lhe voltassem as costas. Desde criança, tinha poucos amigos uma vez que não se abria com facilidade com outras pessoas, por isso, prezava por seus relacionamentos. Se a verdade poderia acabar lhe custando o contato com aqueles que lhe eram próximos, Asahi preferia sofrer em silêncio. Já lhe bastava ter perdido Yuu.

  
Tanaka também estava fora de cogitação. Arriscou uma conversa por telefone certa vez, mas seu sucessor no posto de Ás da Karasuno estava mais quieto do que de costume. Ryuu e ele nunca haviam sido amigos íntimos durante o período do clube de vôlei, ainda que se dessem bastante bem e se divertissem juntos. Tornaram-se mais próximos justamente devido ao namoro. Até mesmo sentia falta de ouvir Ryuu lhe chamar de ‘irmão mais velho’. O título ganhou as pronunciações mais diversas dependendo do humor de Tanaka – quando alegre, gritava aquelas palavras a plenos pulmões; quanto irritado, sobressaía um tom rouco e rabugento; e assim por diante. Na última conversa, Tanaka pouco lembrava o rapaz que adorava provocá-lo com aquele novo apelido. Parecia até mesmo outra pessoa. Asahi decidiu não insistir.

  
Na cozinha, encontrou um novo bilhete fixado na porta da geladeira com a inconfundível caligrafia de sua mãe. “Por favor, me ligue assim que souber de algo! Estamos na torcida! PS: deixei seu café da manhã pronto”. Sua mudança de humor não havia passado despercebida. A mãe tentou animá-lo de todas as formas, cozinhando seus pratos favoritos e incentivando-o a retomar os desenhos. Ao menos, ela ainda tinha fé em sua capacidade. Até mesmo o velho Azumane vinha se mostrando mais ‘gentil’ nos últimos dias, se é que tal palavra pudesse ser aplicada a ele... Novamente, Asahi se encontrou na mesma situação de meses atrás, dando desculpas evasivas e fingindo que tudo estava bem. “É só cansaço”.

  
Retirou um pouco de arroz da panela elétrica e também um punhado de legumes do vidro de conserva. Em um caneco sobre o fogão, flutuava um ovo cozido. Sentou-se à mesa, mas não tinha fome. O celular vibrou mais uma vez. “Conseguiu acessar o site da To-”, dizia o início da mensagem enviada por Suga. O resultado já devia estar online. Uma multidão devia ter deixado o conforto de suas casas e enfrentado o frio para ir até a Tohoku pessoalmente conferir os nomes dos aprovados.  
Asahi não sabia como se sentir. Tinha confiança que havia feito uma boa prova. Uma prova além do que ele esperava, na verdade. Parte de si tinha vo

ntade de romper de uma vez com aquele silêncio e conferir o resultado; a outra parte, por sua vez, lhe lembrava que embora uma aprovação o fizesse feliz, ele ainda não havia superado o término com Yuu. Sentia-se incapaz de comemorar uma aprovação ou ficar triste com o fracasso. Primeiro, aquele dia lhe assustara, depois, lhe despertou a ansiedade, e, por fim, Asahi sentia-se algo anestesiado. Olhou para o teto. O céu estava muito, muito perto e ao mesmo tempo, muito distante.

  
“Nós vamos para Sendai juntos”.

  
As palavras da promessa ressoaram em sua mente mais uma vez e ele sacudiu a cabeça com violência para se livrar daquele eco. Foi então que uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça, como num estalo: Yuu dissera que poderiam ser amigos... e se o convidasse para verificar se seus nomes estavam na lista de aprovados? No pior dos casos, receberia um ‘não’ como resposta. Ao menos, teria algum contato com ele.

  
Examinou o relógio do celular. Àquela hora, Yuu ainda estava na Karasuno, provavelmente contando os segundos para que a aula terminasse. Asahi tinha de esperar. Esforçou para terminar sua refeição, lavou a louça suja e voltou para o quarto, dividindo seu tempo entre a cama desarrumada e a janela. Apreensivo, procurava avistar se os alunos da Karasuno que moravam na vizinhança já voltavam para suas casas. A cada minuto que passava, seu o coração batia mais rápido. Queria muito ouvir a voz de Noya! E quem sabe, conseguiria vê-lo pessoalmente. O tempo continuou brincando ele. Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam não se mover, presos em um looping infinito.

  
Manteve o celular em mãos, com o nome de Yuu piscando na tela principal. Recebeu mais algumas mensagens de Daichi e Suga, porém, ignorou todas. Concentrou-se no que diria ao ex-namorado e como faria para convencê-lo a aceitar que se encontrassem. O coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Quando finalmente chegou o horário da saída dos alunos da Karasuno, apertou o botão para telefonar.

  
Os toques da chamada duraram uma eternidade, ecoando no nada até a ligação falhar. Yuu não queria falar com ele. Ou talvez ainda fosse cedo demais... Nishinoya poderia estar muito bem conversando com Tanaka ou quem sabe tivesse saído às pressas para comprar sorvete na loja dos Ukai. Aguardou outros cinco longos minutos e insistiu mais uma vez, apenas para ouvir novamente os toques morrerem sem que houvesse resposta do outro lado da linha. Decidiu esperar uma última vez, dando um prazo maior. Quem sabe Yuu estava a caminho de casa, com o aparelho no modo silencioso? Quinze minutos mais tarde, a nova tentativa também fracassou.

  
“Ele não vai atender. Desista”. Era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Se aquela era a decisão de Nishinoya, cabia a ele respeitá-la. Abraçou as pernas junto ao peito e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, sentindo vontade de chorar. “Não chore. Não vai resolver nada. Tente se animar. O resultado das provas já saiu e você foi bem”. E quanto mais tentava se convencer, pior se sentia. Apertou o botão pela quarta vez, esperando que o ex-namorado atendesse, implorando em vez baixa por uma resposta. Que ao menos Yuu lhe mandasse parar com aquilo. Que o mandasse ao diabo ou coisa parecida. Mais uma vez, nenhum retorno.

  
Precisava parar com aquele papel ridículo. O que estava feito, estava feito. O celular ainda tremia entre os dedos quando ele percebeu que, logo acima do nome de Yuu, estava o telefone de Tanaka. “Não faça isso. É uma péssima ideia”. Asahi sempre ouvira sua voz interior, porém, desde que decidira estudar para o vestibular, tornara-se rebelde: apertou o botão sem pensar duas vezes. Com exceção dos toques da chamada, o outro lado da linha era apenas silêncio. Estava prestes a desistir quando alguém atendeu. De muito longe, ouviu uma voz feminina...

  
\- Ryuu, você não vem almoçar?

  
\- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa primeiro!

  
Ao grito de Tanaka, seguiu-se um conjunto de passadas largas, até que estampido brusco que lhe pareceu ser uma porta batendo ecoou pelo telefone. Do outro lado da linha, não veio mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas os ruídos de um arfar pesado eram distinguíveis. Decidiu arriscar:

  
\- T-Tanaka?

  
\- Porra, Asahi... me dê um segundo, ok?

  
Mordeu os lábios. Daria a Ryuu todo o tempo do mundo caso ele pudesse lhe dar uma mísera pista sobre Yuu.

  
\- Ah, merda... não imaginei que ficar longe do time de vôlei por esses meses ia acabar tão rápido com meu preparo físico. Não consigo nem dar uma corridinha estúpida...

  
\- Você estava correndo?

  
\- Corri para atender o telefone... Acabei de me despedir de Noya...

  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

  
\- Azumane... que diabos aconteceu em Sendai, quando vocês foram prestar a última fase do vestibular?

  
Ele gostaria muito de ter a resposta para aquela pergunta. Ryuu parecia furioso – tão furioso que usara seu sobrenome com notável aspereza – e, igualmente, sem a menor ideia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

  
\- Eu não sei. Não sei mesmo, de verdade! Estava tudo normal, até que, no último dia, ele disse que estava cansado e cancelou nosso passeio pela cidade. Ficamos no hotel quase o tempo todo. E aí, quando voltamos para Torono, ele simplesmente disse que não me amava.

  
Houve um silêncio por parte de Ryuu. Asahi sequer ouvia sua respiração. Pensou até mesmo que a ligação caíra ou que o outro havia desligado.

  
\- Tanaka, você está aí?

  
\- Sim.

  
\- Você... – fez uma pausa, umedecendo os lábios com a língua – Você sabe de alguma coisa?

  
Novo silêncio. Achou melhor deixar que Ryu decidisse quando responder.

  
\- O que sei, da boca dele, é o mesmo que você sabe. Aquela história de ter se confundido... misturado amizade com amor ou qualquer coisa idiota que ele diz. Mas, tem algo errado nisso tudo, Asahi. Noya está...

  
Tornou a ouvir apenas a respiração pesada do outro. O peito de Asahi queimava. Até agora, nada de novo. A demora por parte de Tanaka o irritou de tal forma que ele estava a ponto de explodir quando ouviu um soluço triste vindo do outro lado da linha. Aquilo matou sua fúria e fez com que Asahi se sentisse idiota. Ryuu era o melhor amigo de Nishinoya. Eram unha e carne desde antes de se juntarem ao clube de vôlei e continuavam sendo parceiros mesmo após terem deixado a equipe. Se havia alguém que se importava com Yuu tanto quanto ele, esse alguém era Tanaka.

  
Lembrar-se da importância daquela amizade fez com que tudo ficasse mais claro.

  
\- Ele não quer que você converse comigo, não é?

  
\- Desculpe, Asahi. Ele é como um irmão para mim. Ele me pediu...

  
Asahi balançou a cabeça, indicando que compreendia. Demorou algum tempo para lembrar-se que o outro não poderia vê-lo.

  
\- Eu entendo – sua voz saiu fraca, quase inaudível. Entendia. Mas isso não queria dizer que se sentisse melhor – Me desculpe. Eu não...

  
\- Foda-se!

  
O palavrão lhe pegou de surpresa. Não por que Ryuu dissera um palavrão, mas pelo modo como o dissera. Era quase como um pedido de socorro. Asahi pensou em desligar o telefone, mas parte de si o instigava a continuar ouvindo.

  
\- Aquele desgraçado... talvez ele nunca me perdoe por isso, mas eu já não aguento mais vê-lo naquele estado! O filho da puta está triste e fica dizendo que está tudo bem. Ele diz que não te ama, mas, caralho, até um idiota como eu sabe que ele está mentindo! Você tinha de ver... tinha de ver a cara dele quando o telefone tocou com a sua chamada agora pouco... Por que diabos você ainda não foi atrás dele?

  
E Asahi quase deixou o telefone para correr até a casa dos Nishinoya. As palavras de Ryuu haviam lhe enchido de esperança, o que não era nada prudente para aquela situação. Fora aquelas informações, nada lhe garantia que Yuu realmente conversaria com ele ou que ao menos aceitaria ouvi-lo. Não era como uma partida de vôlei, para a qual você pode treinar a fim de conseguir uma vitória. Não era como um vestibular, em que o estudo poderia resultar em uma aprovação. O melhor a fazer era deixar tudo de lado. Esquecer. “Por que é só isso que eu sei fazer. Fugir”.

  
\- Tanaka...

  
\- O que é?

  
Asahi não queria mais fugir.

  
\- Obrigado... otouto-san.

  
E então Ryuu gargalhou com gosto. Uma risada que viajou do outro lado da linha e tomou conta do quarto de Asahi. Tanaka fungou de leve, como se buscasse conter uma lágrima.

  
\- Nii-san, desligue essa merda e vá atrás dele agora! O que está esperando?! Vá, porra, vá!

  
Asahi pegou seu casaco e desceu as escadas com pressa. Saiu de casa ainda calçando as botas, sentindo o vento frio gelar a pele. Em torno do pescoço, o cachecol pendia para frente e para trás à medida que corria. Por duas vezes, quase escorregou em partes da calçada que estavam cobertas de gelo. Abriu caminho em meio aos demais pedestres entre esbarrões e pedidos de desculpas. A casa de Yuu nunca pareceu tão distante – ao longo do caminho, contou uma a uma as quadras que faltavam para alcançá-la.

  
Quando finalmente chegou à residência dos Nishinoya, sequer conseguia respirar. Precisou se apoiar junto ao muro para recuperar o fôlego, sentindo uma fisgada dolorida na região do diafragma. As pernas e os joelhos ardiam de dor. Tanaka estava certo: o treino de vôlei fazia muita falta. No reflexo de uma poça d’água formada no chão, viu os cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa toda desalinhada no corpo. “Agora sim estou parecendo um verdadeiro delinquente!” Procurou se ajeitar o melhor que pôde, fazendo da água seu espelho, afinal não queria dar a impressão de que viera correndo, como um louco, para encontrar Yuu – ainda que isso fosse verdade. Rearranjava o coque quando reparou a imagem de uma segunda pessoa refletir-se ali, surgindo na direção oposta à dele.

  
\- Yuu?

  
O outro não o respondeu de imediato. Na verdade, Asahi pôde distinguir facilmente que Nishinoya estava prestes a virar de costas e ir embora o mais rápido possível se ele não o tivesse chamado. Provavelmente, Nishinoya pretendia ignorá-lo caso ele não dissesse nada. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração doer mais do que o corpo.

  
\- Ei, Asahi-san... – o ex-namorado cumprimentou-o com um sorriso constrangido.

  
\- Ei... – não soube o que dizer de imediato. Pensara em tantas coisas no caminho até ali, porém, era como se as palavras tivessem voado de sua mente durante a corrida. Cerrou os punhos enluvados com tamanha força que era como se sentisse as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos. Nishinoya parecia tão desconfortável quanto ele – Tudo bem com você?

  
“Patético!”

  
\- Tudo. E você?

  
As palavras de Noya eram educadas, mas estavam longe da vivacidade habitual. “Vir até aqui foi uma péssima ideia”. Tarde demais. Não podia apenas despedir-se, dar as costas e ir embora como se aquele ‘encontro’ não tivesse acontecido ou como se não tivesse significado algum – ainda que sua voz interior o impulsionasse a aceitar aquela opção. Ver Yuu pela primeira vez após mais de duas semanas afastados era estranho. Se, por um lado, estava feliz em poder ao menos escutar a voz do ex-companheiro, vê-lo naquele estado era doloroso. O fato de ser baixinho nunca foi motivo para que Nishinoya procurasse se esconder. O que lhe faltava em altura, ele compensava em alegria. Sequer podia distinguir as sombras daquelas qualidades no rosto do rapaz. Acuado, com os olhos fixos no chão, o outro pareceu ainda menor e assustadoramente frágil.  
Os lábios tremeram um pouco antes que ele conseguisse forças para responder o ex-namorado:

  
\- Bem. Estou bem também.

  
Um resmungo emergiu do fundo da garganta de Noya. Algo como um ‘hm’ curto e duro – um sinal que aquela conversa estava terminada ou de que nunca deveria ter começado. Um silêncio morto imperou entre eles. Yuu sequer mantinha contato visual, embora continuasse ali. Foi só então que Asahi percebeu que estava parado bem no meio do caminho que separava Yuu da porta de sua casa. Um alarme interno disparou dentro de si, junto com seu coração. Tentou se mover, mas as pernas não obedeciam. Caso fizesse algum movimento muito brusco, poderia acabar assustando o outro. Diabos! Nunca imaginou que algum dia se veria pensando tal coisa! Se havia alguém que nunca se intimidara com sua altura, esse alguém era Nishinoya.

  
O silêncio incômodo que desceu sobre eles fez Asahi se lembrar da tarde em que discutiram na sala de equipamentos do ginásio de Sendai. Preferia mil vezes que Yuu o xingasse, que o mandasse embora dali e que lhe dissesse que não desejava vê-lo nunca mais. Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Noya. Estava pronto para aceitar o que sua consciência lhe ordenava, quando ouviu, no fundo da mente, palavras que vinham de muito longe: “Coragem. Você precisa apenas de coragem”.

  
A ansiedade tomou conta de seu corpo. Não a ansiedade paralisante do medo, mas uma ansiedade nervosa e quente. Aquele mesmo sentimento o levara de volta às quadras após o fiasco contra a Dateko, o impulsionou a mudar de ideia a respeito do vestibular e... o fez viajar até Sendai para encontrar Noya durante o Intercolegial. Seus olhos fitaram Yuu, que continuava a encarar o chão, talvez na esperança que ele simplesmente desaparecesse de sua frente. Mas Azumane não iria mais fugir. Diante de si, estava a última chance de poder reconquistar o ex-namorado. Ou de, pelo menos, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Se não tentasse algo, se arrependeria pelo da vida.

  
“Tudo o que eu preciso é de coragem”.

  
\- Os resultados do vestibular saíram hoje.

  
Yuu ergueu o rosto como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Um sorriso frágil, mas não menos verdadeiro tomou conta dos lábios de Nishinoya. Ainda que um tanto receoso, o ex-líbero caminhou até Asahi e lhe cumprimentou com um tapinha nas costas desprovido de qualquer ânimo. O menor continuava a evitá-lo, mantendo sua atenção em um ponto fixo no horizonte localizado entre o pescoço e os ombros do mais alto.

  
\- Meus parabéns. Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

  
Num impulso, pousou a mão sobre um dos ombros de Yuu, que estacou no momento do toque.

  
\- Eu ainda não vi o resultado.

  
\- O que?!

  
Pela primeira vez, em toda aquela conversa tortuosa, Yuu olhou-o nos olhos. Por um instante, Asahi acreditou ver uma espécie de fogo emergir do fundo das iris de Nishinoya – uma espécie de sinal do ‘verdadeiro’ Nishinoya.

  
\- Eu estava esperando por você. Nós fizemos o vestibular juntos e, bem... tínhamos a nossa promessa.

  
A resposta demorou a vir, porém, Yuu manteve o contato visual. Tê-lo tão próximo de si novamente despertou em Asahi a vontade de toma-lo nos braços e beijá-lo. Limitou-se a esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Era difícil decifrar o que a expressão no rosto de Yuu queria lhe dizer. Apenas sabia que o corpo de Nishinoya traía o significado das palavras frias que haviam saído de sua boca.

  
\- Me esperando? – o menor questionou-o, piscando os olhos por diversas vezes.

  
Azumane assentiu com a cabeça. Sentiu os ombros do menor relaxando por debaixo de seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios de Nishinoya. Por um momento, chegou a pensar que o outro lhe mandaria embora...

  
\- Certo.

  
Foi tudo o que Yuu disse antes de desvencilhar-se de sua mão para abrir a porta de casa. Deu espaço para que Asahi entrasse primeiro. Nem parecia que, naquela mesma porta, o outro lhe agarrara com força tantas vezes para lhe beijar a boca e puxá-lo para o quarto tão rápido quanto um relâmpago. Yuu voltara os olhos em direção ao chão mais uma vez, contudo, Asahi podia jurar que algo havia mudado.

  
\- Com licença.

  
Enquanto retirava as botas junto ao genkan, percebeu que não havia nenhum sapato junto à porta que ele poderia utilizar dentro de casa. Nishinoya pareceu prestes a esboçar algum comentário a respeito daquilo, porém, Asahi se adiantou, pisando no assoalho com as próprias meias, sem se incomodar. O que ele menos queria era perder tempo discutindo sobre calçados.

  
\- Vou buscar o computador – Yuu anunciou, desaparecendo escadaria acima.

  
\- Eu espero – disse num tom vacilante, duvidando que suas palavras tivessem chego ao ouvido do outro.

  
Ficou por algum tempo em pé, parado num canto da sala. Suas pernas ainda doíam, porém ele não ousou se sentar. Não fora convidado. Sua presença ali era semelhante a uma invasão. Voltou os olhos em direção às escadas que levavam para os quartos e sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta ao lembrar-se do dia em que fugira dali, descendo aqueles mesmos degraus aos tropeções. Agora, era Yuu quem parecia ter se enclausurado no andar superior, colocando Asahi na mesma posição de um carcereiro. Talvez Nishinoya ficasse lá em cima até ele desistir de esperar e ir embora.

  
Nem mesmo um ruído vinha do andar de cima. Asahi caminhou até a base da escada, parando diante do corrimão. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Yuu, estacado no alto dos degraus, com uma inconfundível expressão de surpresa no rosto e as mãos vazias – pego em flagrante, o mais jovem se encolheu acuado, como um pássaro assustado. Aquela imagem fez o coração de Asahi trincar. O som do vidro partido ecoou dentro de si, num ruído surdo e doloroso.

  
\- Desculpe. Eu não devia ter vindo.

  
Mais uma vez, procurou fugir da casa dos Nishinoya. Já estava prestes a abrir a porta, sem nem mesmo calçar as botas, quando sentiu a mão do outro sobre seu antebraço. Virou-se em direção a Yuu de forma tão brusca que acabou por derrubar os calçados de sua mão. Os dedos de Nishinoya subiram até a gola de seu casaco, agarrando-a com força. Tinha os olhos rasos d’água muito fixos nos de Asahi. Parecia furioso. E tão, tão frágil. Dos lábios trêmulos, surgiu uma voz embotada de tristeza:

  
\- Por que você veio aqui?

  
Azumane encostou as costas junto à porta, sentindo o vento frio que entrava pelas frestas gelar a espinha. “Vim porque te amo”, era o que tinha vontade de dizer, “por que não aguento ficar sem você e quero entender o que aconteceu”. Acabou por se valer da desculpa que o trouxera até ali.

  
\- Nós fizemos uma promessa. Vamos pelo menos ver o resultado juntos. Depois disso, eu vou embora.

  
\- Nós não... Nós não estamos... mais juntos! Esqueça a promessa!

  
\- Uma promessa é uma promessa. Além do mais, eu não conseguiria sem você.

  
Nishinoya grunhiu, soltando a gola do casaco e desviando o olhar do rosto de Asahi. Tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios, embora a expressão parecesse muito mais triste do que maldosa aos olhos do maior.

  
\- Você precisa parar com esse tipo de coisa, Asahi-san. Se você decidiu estudar e prestar as provas, isso é um mérito apenas seu.

  
\- Eu não teria conseguido se-

  
\- Pare com isso!!! – as mãos de Nishinoya atingiram o peito do ex-namorado com tamanha força que Asahi bateu as costas contra a porta – O que você conquistou é fruto do seu esforço e nada mais! Pare de ficar achando que você precisa de alguém para te empurrar o tempo todo, pois você é melhor do que isso!

  
As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Yuu. Seus dentes estavam trincados num ranger nervoso. Asahi sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, tão pequeno e desamparado ele parecia. Ergueu levemente as mãos, envolvendo os dedos trêmulos de Noya que permaneciam agarrados ao casaco. Para sua surpresa, o ex-namorado aceitou o toque, afrouxando os punhos em formato de garra aos poucos. O menor engoliu em seco, como se algo áspero lhe descesse pela garganta. Asahi sentiu que seus olhos também estavam marejados:

  
\- Eu realmente não teria conseguido sem você, Yuu. Você me abriu os olhos. Eu devo isso a você.

  
Aos poucos, Nishinoya recolheu as mãos, quase que a contragosto. Asahi manteve os dedos em torno dos do ex-namorado, até que se viu obrigado a soltá-los, deixando-os escapar muito lentamente. A sensação de vazio entre as palmas das mãos era tamanha que poderia engolir seu corpo por inteiro. Um sorriso arredio se formou nos lábios de Yuu – embora triste, era ao menos verdadeiro.

  
\- Não precisa me agradecer. Não fiz nada demais. Como te disse, o seu sucesso é apenas seu e de mais ninguém.

  
\- Mas eu ainda não sei se passei. Podemos conferir o resultado? Mesmo que não estejamos mais juntos... nós fizemos uma promessa.

  
\- Que diabos, Asahi?! Você não ouviu nada do que eu acabei de dizer?! – Noya explodiu – Porque se preocupar tanto com os outros? Você vai pra Sendai, porra! Você vai ser engenheiro e jogar vôlei! Vai se tornar alguém na vida! Esqueça Torono! Essa cidade nunca te deu nada de bom! Tirando sua família e o pessoal do clube, ninguém aqui te deu o valor que você merece! Não se afunde ficando preso a esse lugar! Vá para Sendai e seja feliz! É só isso o que importa!

  
\- Mas e quanto a você?

  
\- Porque toda essa preocupação comigo? Logo você vai para Sendai e vai me esquecer aqui!

  
Apesar de duras, as palavras não machucaram Asahi. Na verdade, era o próprio Nishinoya quem parecia sentir o impacto de cada uma delas, afiadas como navalhas. Levantou as mãos, envolvendo o ex-namorado num abraço firme. De início, Yuu procurou afastá-lo, erguendo os punhos cerrados para empurrar o maior, contudo, resistiu por pouco tempo – logo tinha o rosto enterrado junto ao peito de Asahi, tentando conter o choro.

  
\- Yuu... o que aconteceu em Sendai? – Azumane perguntou num tom baixo, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos do ex-namorado. Encostou o queixo no alto da cabeça do outro, procurando fazê-lo sentir-se um pouco mais confortável – Por favor, não deixe isso te machucar mais.

  
Sentiu os braços de Nishinoya deslizando em torno de seu corpo, envolvendo-o num aperto sôfrego. Logo, os ruídos do choro triste do menor chegaram aos seus ouvidos. As pernas quiseram fraquejar, mas Asahi se manteve forte. Yuu sempre estivera ao seu lado em momentos de grande dificuldade, esquecendo-se de si próprio para cuidar dele. Era a vez de Azumane retribuir aquele carinho. Deslizou os dedos compridos em meio aos cabelos arrepiados do moreno, num cafuné gentil.

  
\- Eu estraguei tudo... eu estraguei tudo, Asahi...

  
\- Se acalme. Eu estou aqui. Não vou a lugar algum. A não ser que você queira – A resposta do menor veio num reforço ao abraço apertado. Noya precisava dele. Beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça, acolhendo-o ainda junto a si – Me conte o que aconteceu. Por favor...

  
\- Eu não sei... eu estava tão feliz, sabe? Eu nunca fui bem na escola e de repente, bum!, passei na primeira fase do vestibular da Tohoku. Sabe... pela primeira vez na vida eu não me senti burro.

  
\- Você não é burro, Yuu! – o tom de censura na voz de Asahi arrancou um risinho abafado dos lábios do outro.

  
\- Talvez. Ok, reformulando... eu me senti inteligente, sabe? E isso foi tão legal! Depois daquele dia, eu só conseguia pensar no quanto eu gostaria de passar na segunda fase dos exames e me mudar para Sendai com você! Eu me esforcei tanto! Tanto...

  
A voz de Yuu falhou num soluço. Asahi afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para poder lhe enxugar o rosto molhado com os dedos. Mesmo entre lágrimas, Yuu sorria.

  
\- Eu sei. Você se esforçou ao máximo – Asahi respondeu, tentando conter a própria vontade de chorar.

  
\- Pensei nisso o tempo todo, sabe? Quando tomamos o trem, meu coração batia tão forte! E você estava tão feliz, Asahi... tão confiante! A única coisa que eu queria era conseguir fazer uma prova boa o suficiente para que pudéssemos ir para Sendai de uma vez! Mas na hora da prova... eu não sei o que houve.

  
\- Você diz, no segundo dia?

  
\- Tudo começou no primeiro, na verdade. Eu olhei pras perguntas do teste e tudo me pareceu tão difícil! Li e reli cada uma das questões. Uma coisa ou outra eu ainda sabia, mas minha mente estava em branco. À medida que o tempo passou, eu tentei preencher o gabarito com aquilo que fazia mais sentido... Como nesses testes de lógica, sabe?

  
\- Porque você não me falou nada?

  
Nishinoya deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

  
\- Não queria te preocupar. Você saiu do primeiro dia de provas tão contente... Se eu falasse alguma coisa, você podia acabar pirando e ia perder sua chance. Bom, e eu também podia tentar reverter as coisas no segundo dia! Fiquei tão nervoso pensando que tinha de partir para o tudo ou nada que sequer consegui dormir naquela noite. E o último teste pareceu ainda mais confuso do que o primeiro. De novo, marquei algumas coisas que eu sabia e precisei chutar o resto. No fim das contas, acho que eu sou muito burro mesmo...

  
\- Não fale essas coisas, Yuu! – voltou a apertar o ex-namorado num abraço, já sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Nishinoya agarrou-se a ele com firmeza, encaixando-se junto ao seu corpo como naquela tarde no ginásio de esportes de Sendai – Foi por isso que você se afastou de mim?

  
Tomando alguma distância, porém, sem desfazer o abraço, Noya buscou seus olhos.

  
\- Eu não vou conseguir ir para a Tohoku com você, Asahi... Eu não vou conseguir cumprir a promessa.

  
\- Não me importa!

  
\- Você não está pensando em desistir, está?! – o menor esbravejou, com os olhos arregalados – Pois se...

  
\- Eu não vou desistir! Nem de Sendai e, muito menos, de você! Foi você mesmo quem me disse, no meio do ano passado, que a Tohoku ficava perto daqui e que eu poderia voltar todos os finais de semana para vê-lo!

  
Yuu lhe lançou mais um sorriso triste, apertando os dedos em torno das mangas grossas do casaco. Estava comovido.

  
\- Eu não poderia exigir que você viesse para cá.

  
\- Essa decisão é minha. Eu quero vir. Quero te ver.

  
\- Sendai é uma cidade grande. Cheia de atrativos. E... – Noya mordeu os lábios com força – Também há muitos rapazes bonitos ali... Eles são maduros, inteligentes... O oposto de mim.

  
\- Yuu...

  
\- Você vai encontrar um namorado à sua altura! Um cara que não seja infantil e bobo como eu.

  
\- Por favor...

  
\- Eu vou ser apenas um peso morto aqui em Torono. Você vai voar longe... tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. Eu não vou te atrapal-

  
\- Pare com isso! A única pessoa que eu quero é você! Eu amo você!

  
O tom exaltado da própria voz lhe assustou. Voltou o rosto em direção ao assoalho, temendo encarar o outro. Talvez o menor estivesse aterrorizado com aquela reação. “Ótimo! Estraguei tudo de novo!” A boca já estava pronta para se abrir num pedido de desculpas, enquanto a voz interior lhe incitava a virar as costas e ir embora. Foi então que sentiu as mãos pequenas do outro envolvendo seu rosto numa carícia doce. Levantou os olhos de imediato, encontrando as faces de Noya banhadas por lágrimas mais uma vez. Contudo, não eram lágrimas de tristeza.

  
\- Asahi... você não me odeia?

  
Avançou o rosto em direção ao dele, cobrindo Yuu com beijos. Os braços de Nishinoya envolveram seus ombros, puxando-o para baixo. Agarrou-se à cintura do rapaz com força. “Pare! Você não deve beijar o seu ex-namorado!” Ignorou os apelos da voz interior. E então, sentiu que Yuu o correspondia. Os lábios se tocaram em beijos atrapalhados, ansiosos, com gosto de lágrimas. Aos poucos, o menor começou a rir baixinho, roçando a face junto à sua.

  
\- Como eu poderia te odiar, Yuu?

  
\- Eu fugi, Asahi... eu menti...

  
Voltou a segurar o rosto do menor entre os dedos, colando a testa na dele.

  
\- Você estava com medo... ah, Yuu! Se você tivesse desistido de mim quando eu deixei o time ou quando fugi da sua casa naquele dia...

  
\- Mas... – Nishinoya engoliu em seco, com os lábios trêmulos – Você tem um coração de vidro... Eu sempre fui forte...

  
\- Eu não posso fugir o tempo todo. Você mesmo me disse isso, lembra? Foi por causa disso que eu fui até Sendai no dia do Intercolegial e também porque decidi vir até aqui hoje. Já perdi coisas importantes demais por ter medo – Procurou sorrir, afagando as mãos do outro.

  
\- Asahi...

  
\- Você não tem obrigação de ser forte o tempo todo. Eu gosto do seu jeito corajoso, mas você não precisa levar tudo a ferro e fogo. Você é jovem! Nós ainda somos tão jovens... Vamos sentir muito medo pela frente. Precisamos lutar contra isso... Eu não sei se teremos sucesso o tempo todo, porém, eu sei que será mais fácil se você estiver ao meu lado.  
\- Você não me acha um peso morto?

  
\- Nunca! Você é o contrário disso! É valente e animado! Me faz sentir vivo. Eu quero continuar com você mesmo indo para Sendai. Esperei quase dois anos até que finalmente eu pudesse chamá-lo de ‘meu namorado’, Yuu... Não vou perder isso agora!

  
Os olhos úmidos de Nishinoya brilhavam intensamente sobre a luz muito branca da lâmpada acima do genkan. Ele se agarrou com força a Asahi, como se temesse que o rapaz diante de si não passasse de uma ilusão. A constatação de que aquilo tudo não era um sonho lhe aqueceu o coração – podia sentir os batimentos no peito de Azumane, a força dos braços em torno de seu corpo, a respiração quente lhe atingindo os cabelos... Não sabia o que poderia dizer naquele momento, tamanha sua alegria. Achou melhor começar pelo essencial.

  
\- Asahi... eu amo você. Desculpe-me pelas coisas que eu disse! Eu não...

  
Azumane tomou a boca de Yuu num beijo gentil, inclinando a cabeça para o lado a fim de que os lábios se encaixassem melhor. Apesar de ansioso por provar novamente da saliva de seu companheiro, explorou a boca de Nishinoya com calma, como se quisesse dizer que não pretendia ir a lugar algum. O menor não demorou a correspondê-lo, puxando-o para mais perto. Tratou de envolver o namorado – e como era bom poder pensar nele daquela forma novamente! – com força, roçando o corpo contra o dele num vai e vem lento. Quando finalmente se separaram, já sem fôlego, ambos sorriam e se encaravam com olhos brilhantes.

  
\- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, Asahi.

  
\- Nós empatamos em primeiro lugar, lembra?

  
Riram baixinho, ainda fungando devido ao choro. As lágrimas já não escorriam, embora ambos tivessem os rostos inchados e os olhos vermelhos. Yuu buscou novamente o aconchego junto ao seu peito e Asahi o abraçou com força.

  
\- Nós podemos ver o resultado agora?

  
Nishinoya estacou. Apenas seus olhos piscavam. Parecia buscar coragem do fundo do coração para poder respondê-lo.

  
\- Eu... eu já vi...

  
Foi a vez de Asahi ficar em silêncio. Uma torrente de coisas passava por sua cabeça. E antes que ele pudesse colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, Nishinoya prosseguiu:

  
\- Você passou. A sua pontuação foi bastante alta. Eu estou muito feliz, Asahi!

  
Azumane arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Yuu lhe segurava as mãos de modo gentil, com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios. Sequer teve tempo de lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois foi logo puxado pelas escadas acima. Estava contente. Mais do que contente! Era difícil classificar aquele sentimento. “Entrei na Tohoku e Yuu voltou a namorar comigo!” Com certeza, aquele dia desbancava a conquista do Torneio da Primavera como o ‘ponto alto’ de sua vida.

  
De repente, não sentia mais os pés no chão. O corpo flutuava e, à sua frente, o azul do céu se estendia, para além de onde os olhos podiam alcançar. Ainda que se sentisse triste pelo fato de que Nishinoya poderia não acompanhá-lo até Sendai, faria de tudo para fazer valer a confiança que o outro havia lhe depositado ao longo daqueles meses. E estaria esperando por ele! Sabia que Yuu tinha capacidade para entrar na Tohoku. A promessa não fora quebrada, apenas se cumpriria além do prazo estipulado. Manteve os dedos entrelaçados aos do companheiro – mesmo voando, queria mantê-lo próximo, ao alcance das mãos.

  
Sentado à escrivaninha do quarto de Nishinoya, sentiu o braço esquerdo do namorado envolvendo seu pescoço por trás, enquanto o direito tratava de abrir o notebook. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o rosto de Yuu. Não viu ali tristeza alguma ou qualquer sinal de arrependimento – o menor estava feliz, falando sem parar sobre como ele havia obtido uma excelente pontuação que o colocava entre os primeiros colocados do curso de Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura. Apontando para a lista de nomes, Nishinoya parecia um pai orgulhoso pelo sucesso de seu filho.

  
\- Aqui! Veja! É o seu nome, Asahi!

  
Quase não acreditou na pontuação final. Estava confiante de ter feito uma boa prova, porém, aquele resultado superava qualquer expectativa. Puxou Yuu pela cintura, acomodando-o no colo para lhe tomar-lhe a boca novamente. “Obrigado”, murmurava baixinho em meio aos beijos. Sentiu as mordidas gentis do outro, bem como, a língua quente que buscou a sua, até Yuu tomar-lhe o fôlego por completo. Ainda ofegante, distribuiu beijos por toda a face e o pescoço do rapaz, arrancando-lhe gemidos baixos.

  
\- Obrigado, Yuu... Eu nunca teria conseg-

  
\- Teria sim, Asahi. Eu sempre te disse que você precisava reconhecer a sua própria força e a sua própria coragem.

  
Sorriu um tanto corado. Era muito prazeroso poder reviver a sensação do rosto queimando diante dos elogios do outro.

  
\- Eu estarei te esperando, Yuu. Ano que vem!

  
Foi a vez de Nishinoya arregalar os olhos. Tentou sorrir, embora a voz denunciasse uma leve insegurança:

  
\- Você acha que eu conseguiria...?

  
\- Claro! Você se saiu muito bem nos Exames Centrais. E, hm... qual foi a sua pontuação na segunda fase? Não deve ter sido tão ruim.

  
\- Ah... – o namorado coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar constrangido – Eu não sei.

  
\- Como assim? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender a resposta.

  
\- Eu não conferi a minha pontuação.

  
\- Yuu!

  
\- Enquanto eu não verificar, será como o vestibular de Schroedinger! Posso ter passado ou não! – forçou uma risada, porém, o maior permaneceu sério.

  
\- Yuu...

  
\- Eu sei que fui mal, Asahi. Não preciso ver.

  
Levou a mão direita até o rosto de Nishinoya, acariciando a pele macia da bochecha com o polegar. O companheiro inclinou a cabeça para aproveitar melhor daquele carinho, cobrindo os dedos de Asahi com ambas as mãos. Sorria tranquilo, olhando fixamente para Azumane.

  
\- Você sempre me ensinou a ter coragem para encarar meus problemas...

  
\- E se eu tiver ido muito mal? Tipo, muito, muito, muito mal!

  
\- Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.

  
O baixinho finalmente assentiu, reacomodando-se no colo de Asahi a fim de ficar de frente para o computador. Notando o nervosismo do namorado, Azumane esticou a mão até o mouse, navegando pelo site da universidade por conta. Sentiu Yuu apertar-lhe a mão livre com ansiedade e buscou tranquilizá-lo com um beijo nos cabelos. Quando clicou sobre o link que levava para a janela em que poderiam conferir os desempenhos dos candidatos ao curso de Ciências Agrícolas, Noya bradou, nervoso:

  
\- Não quero nem olhar!

  
Virou o rosto, enterrando-o no peito de Asahi. O maior suspirou, acolhendo-o junto a si, mas não interrompeu sua busca, sentindo-se igualmente ansioso. Fechou os olhos por um instante, pedindo a todos os deuses e forças do universo para que Nishinoya tivesse obtido um desempenho razoável o suficiente para mantê-lo animado para os exames do ano seguinte.

  
Finalmente encontrou o nome de Yuu. Seus olhos percorreram apressados a linha que se estendia até a coluna com a pontuação final, acompanhada do resultado “Aprovado/Reprovado”. A respiração falhou por um momento.

  
\- Yuu... abra os olhos.


	7. Epílogo - Dois no Céu

\- Azumane!

  
O grito do levantador incendiou seus ouvidos. Vindo do fundo da quadra, à toda velocidade, ele saltou, voando acima da altura do bloqueio. Sentiu o tempo parar por um instante, permitindo a ele encontrar um espaço vazio do outro lado da rede. A bola então explodiu duas vezes: a primeira, contra a palma de sua mão; a segunda, no chão do lado adversário. Um dos rapazes do outro time ainda esticou-se para tentar alcançá-la, sem sucesso. Quando seus pés voltaram a tocar o solo, ouviu o apito do treinador cortando o ar.

  
\- Ok, rapazes! Excelente show! Vamos encerrar por hoje. Guardem as coisas e não quero saber de ninguém treinando além da hora!

  
Os times de ambos os lados da quadra assentiram com um estrondoso ‘Sim!’ Asahi levantou o rosto em direção ao placar, que anunciava a vitória de sua equipe por 25 x 23, fechando o jogo de times mistos de reservas e titulares em 3 sets a 1. Enxugou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, ainda arfando, quando sentiu um animado tapinha nas costas.

  
\- Ei, grande jogo, Azumane!

  
\- O-obrigado!

  
\- Esse último ponto foi demais!

  
\- Ah... obrigado!

  
\- Acho que estou finalmente pegando o jeito com os seus ataques. Vamos treinar mais amanhã, sim?

  
\- Ce-certo! Obrigado!

  
\- Ei, ei, ei, relaxe um pouco, Asahi-san! Você parece um disco quebrado, falando ‘obrigado, obrigado’ sem parar!

  
\- Me desculpe!

  
\- Oh, certo, agora mudou para o lado B, que contem o single ‘Me desculpe’!

  
Coçou a nuca ao ouvir o tomo jocoso de Bokuto, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Era bom ver um rosto familiar no time, ainda mais se tratando do ‘cabeça de coruja’. O jeito descontraído do rapaz lhe fazia sentir confortável, especialmente por lembrá-lo bastante o comportamento de Yuu. Como sempre, algumas coisas nunca mudavam: mesmo sendo seu veterano e fazendo parte do time titular desde o ano anterior, Kotarou continuava dramático, precisando de um ‘empurrão’ do time quando desmotivado. Ainda que não se considerasse um talento tão brilhante quanto o outro, Asahi acreditava que Bokuto e ele, de certo modo, se pareciam.

  
\- Ei, vocês dois! Chega de conversa! A rede não vai se desarmar sozinha! – esbravejou a gerente do time, uma moça que apesar da pouca altura, era enérgica o suficiente para manter todos os rapazes do time na linha.

  
\- Sim, senhora! – Asahi e Koutarou responderam em uníssono, voltando-se para suas obrigações de fim de treino.

  
Enquanto carregava um dos postes da rede de volta para o depósito com a ajuda do colega, Asahi percorreu todo o ginásio com os olhos. Apesar de já estar treinando com o time da Tohoku há pouco mais de um mês, ainda se surpreendia com o tamanho do local. Imaginou como se sentiria ao encontrar as arquibancadas cheias durante as partidas dos campeonatos que viriam a disputar ao longo do ano. Em uma universidade grande como aquela, era bastante possível que a torcida precisasse chegar cedo a fim de encontrar um bom lugar para assistir aos jogos. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha ao imaginar todas as atenções voltadas para ele, contudo, a sensação era também prazerosa. Queria logo entrar em quadra nos torneios universitários.

  
Encontrar um espaço no time principal não era uma tarefa simples. Ainda que muitos dos titulares tivessem deixado a Tohoku após a última formatura, a concorrência era grande. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia das seletivas para o time. Todos os rapazes pareciam muito mais experientes e melhores do que ele. As pernas chegaram a tremer de receio por temer fazer papel de tolo. As palavras de Nishinoya novamente vieram ao seu auxílio. “Ei, você mesmo me disse para ter coragem! Agora vá lá e mostre a eles!”

  
\- Pare de sonhar acordado, Azumane! Vamos acelerar isso aí!

  
A voz um tanto severa de Iwazumi o fez acelerar o passo. Bokuto gargalhou diante do jeito atrapalhado com que Asahi reagiu à bronca, quase deixando o poste cair, o que levou a uma nova reprimenda por parte do ex-jogador da Aobajohsai. A fama de ‘Ás com coração de vidro’ precedeu sua chegada à Tohoku, de modo que alguns dos novos companheiros sequer esperaram para provocá-lo. Por vezes, sentia-se fazendo parte de um time repleto de Daichis... Apesar das brincadeiras, a maioria dos colegas era simpática o suficiente para ajudá-lo a se entrosar e o fato de encontrar ali alguns rostos familiares, de antigos colégios rivais da Karasuno, era também bem-vindo. Ainda que ficasse em silêncio a maior parte do tempo – a timidez era difícil de vencer, afinal – procurava se posicionar quando pediam sua opinião, bem como, mantinha os ouvidos atentos aos conselhos e orientações dos demais. O treinador lhe lembrava Ukai: tinha um ar rabugento e desleixado, mas era bastante inteligente e atento ao que ocorria com o time.

  
\- Pronto! – ele e Bokuto exclamaram ao concluir suas tarefas.

  
\- Ótimo! – disse Iwazumi, terminando de arrumar as bolas de vôlei nos armários do depósito – Você fez um bom jogo, Azumane. Parabéns.

  
\- Ah, obrigado!

  
\- Oya, corta essa, Iwa-san! Ele não para de dizer obrigado desde que a partida terminou. Daqui a pouco, vão desconfiar que ele só conhece essa palavra! E ‘desculpe’ também! – Bokuto comentou, rindo, cruzando os braços.

  
\- Na verdade, eu que tenho que agradecer a você, Azumane-san! – Hajime abriu um sorriso sarcástico para Kotarou – Afinal, por sua causa eu ganhei a aposta!

  
\- Aposta? – Asahi piscou os olhos, um tanto confuso.

  
\- Não pode ser! – o ‘cabeça de coruja’ reagiu de forma dramática, levando as mãos aos cabelos numa demonstração exagerada de desespero.

  
\- Ele fez dois pontos a mais que você no jogo, Bokuto-san. Você me deve almoço por uma semana!

  
Com o dedo de Iwazumi em riste, apontado contra si, Kotarou olhou em volta, buscando por uma saída rápida.

  
\- Olha só, o treinador está me chamando! – disse o fujão, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

  
\- Hunf! Não verei esses almoços tão cedo... – Hajime resmungou para si mesmo, antes de voltar-se para Asahi, com um meio-sorriso no rosto – Peço desculpas pela aposta, Azumane-san. Mas Bokuto-san consegue ser chato de tão convencido às vezes e você sabe disso, então quis colocá-lo no seu devido lugar. Espero que você não esteja chateado.

  
\- Ah, não se preocupe com isso! – saber que seu desempenho vinha sendo foco de apostas por parte de seus veteranos não era algo que lhe fazia sentir exatamente confortável, porém, a notícia de que conseguiu superar Kotarou apesar de ter retornado às quadras havia pouco tempo lhe trouxe certa alegria – Eu... fiz mais pontos do que o Bokuto-san então?

  
\- Não devia ficar surpreso. Você tem talento e é dedicado, Azumane-san – Iwazumi cruzou os braços, lançando um sorriso mais largo para o maior.

  
Estava prestes a agradecê-lo mais uma vez, porém, foi capaz de se conter antes que o ‘lado A’ de seu disco interno voltasse a tocar.

  
\- Ainda preciso treinar mais para ficar à altura do restante do time. Vocês e os outros rapazes estão bem entrosados.

  
\- Você está indo melhor do que eu imaginava, na verdade. Parece que esse coração de vidro ganhou alguns reforços com o tempo. De todo modo, busque sempre melhorar. Jogar por uma universidade envolve uma série de pressões. Não é apenas o time ou os alunos, mas a instituição também espera bons resultados. O capitão, até onde sei, está tranquilo: ele andou sondando alguns de seus colegas e todos disseram que você é muito esforçado. Não vá desanimar agora.

  
Asahi fez que sim com a cabeça. Já havia reparado como todos os rapazes do time buscavam se superar mesmo trabalhando em equipe. A maioria dos jogadores era bolsista assim como ele. Logo, tanto o desempenho acadêmico, quanto a performance nas quadras deveriam ser do mais alto nível. De certo modo, aquele quadro lhe lembrava o último ano do colegial, quando as mudanças no time acenderam um novo ânimo na Karasuno, ainda que a pressão fosse assustadoramente maior...

  
\- Aliás, é bom ver que você consegue jogar sem o Nishinoya-san e os outros caras da Karasuno por perto – Iwazumi mordeu de leve o lábio inferior – Não leve a mal, mas alguns caras que chegam ao time como grandes promessas têm uma série de dificuldades para se adaptar e acabam desistindo.

  
Arqueou as sobrancelhas, admirado. O pensamento de jogar sem Yuu lhe pegou de surpresa, causando certo assombro. Sentiu uma vontade quase desesperada de telefonar para o namorado, apenas para ter a certeza de que ele ainda estava lá. Hajime prosseguiu:

  
\- É um processo complicado, afinal, ficamos em uma mesma equipe com certa estabilidade por três anos. Encontrar um lugar ao sol em um time novo com tantos bons jogadores equivale ao mesmo que começar do zero. Precisamos construir novos relacionamentos, nos ajustar às estratégias que já existem, conhecer os hábitos de nossos colegas... Então, mantenha a cabeça fria e se esforce ao máximo.

  
\- Certo. Obrigado pelos conselhos.

  
\- Bokuto-san estava certo. Você gosta mesmo de dizer ‘obrigado’! – Iwazumi o provocou com um sorriso irônico, rodando a chave do depósito entre os dedos – Bom, vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir para o chuveiro.

  
Seguiu o veterano de volta à quadra. Apenas iluminação lateral do estádio estava acesa e uns poucos jogadores ainda transitavam por ali, já de saída. O local lhe pareceu algo fantasmagórico devido à penumbra.

  
\- Até mesmo parece outro lugar, hm? Com todo este silêncio...

  
Limitou-se a responder Hajime com um balançar afirmativo da cabeça. Ele, que tanto prezara pelo silêncio até poucos meses atrás, agora se sentia incomodado com o mesmo. O silêncio, para Asahi, não era a mesma coisa que para as demais pessoas. Mesmo aquela tarde, em que a quadra se encheu de tantos sons, soou muda aos seus ouvidos. Para ele, o silêncio não significava a ausência de barulho, mas a ausência de alegria. Essa alegria era Yuu – sem ele em quadra, era o mesmo que jogar em silêncio.

  
Desceu as escadas para o vestiário, seguindo Iwazumi a passos lentos. O local já estava vazio. “Se Yuu estivesse aqui, a voz dele estaria ecoando por todo o lugar”, pensou com um sorriso, enquanto abria seu armário. Pegou o celular no bolso lateral da mochila, verificando as mensagens de texto – a primeira era do namorado:

  
[18:56] Já acabou por hoje?

  
[18:56] Como foi o treino?

  
Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, percorreu o teclado com os dedos.

  
[19:14] Foi bom. Meu time ganhou. Fiz o ponto da vitória.

  
De imediato, o programa de mensagens avisou que Yuu digitava uma resposta.

  
[19:15] E eu não pude ver isso!

  
[19:15] =/

  
Riu baixinho. Uma verdadeira pena Yuu não estar ali.

  
[19:15] Te amo.

  
[19:16] Eu te amo mais! =D

  
Guardou novamente o celular na mochila após receber a última resposta de Nishinoya. Sentia-se mais aliviado, como se o silêncio estivesse a se desfazer em mil pedaços. Só então notou que Hajime já havia ido para os chuveiros. Pegou suas coisas e ocupou um biombo próximo à saída. Ainda lavava os cabelos quando Iwazumi lhe avisou que deixaria a chave da porta junto à sua mochila e que ele deveria devolvê-la no dia seguinte. Recebeu ainda instruções para apagar as luzes antes de sair. Terminou de se ajeitar rapidamente, ansioso por ir para casa.

  
Assim que se certificou de ter cumprido as ordens deixadas por Hajime, pedalou por entre os blocos até deixar a universidade. Prosseguiu com cuidado, uma vez que o trânsito de Sendai sequer era comparável ao da pequena Torono. Por sorte, uma brisa suave embalava aquela noite quente de primavera, tornando o trajeto mais agradável. Quanto mais chegava perto de casa, mais seu coração batia forte. Após deixar a bicicleta na área da garagem, tomou as escadas, saltando alguns dos degraus até alcançar o andar de seu apartamento. Girou a chave na fechadura, finalmente adentrando o local. Fechou a porta com um dos pés.

  
Um silêncio incômodo imperava por todo o apartamento. A escuridão também reinava, com exceção da fraca luz que vinha da sala. Aquele silêncio precisava ceder lugar à alegria. Asahi respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões ao máximo.

  
\- Estou em casa!

  
Bradou de forma um tanto exagerada, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo estreito corredor que conduzia aos demais cômodos do pequeno apartamento. De repente, ouviu o som de passos tamborilando pelo assoalho de madeira, cuja intensidade cresceu rapidamente. O interruptor próximo à ligação com a sala estalou e a lâmpada encheu o ambiente de luz. Contudo, aquela luz era como um fogo-fátuo perto do sorriso que Yuu trazia nos lábios. Abriu os braços para recebê-lo, sentindo o menor agarrar-se ao seu pescoço e beijar-lhe com gosto. Abriu a boca para correspondê-lo, sorvendo a saliva quente como se fosse um sopro de vida. Era o sabor da alegria.

  
\- Bem-vindo! – Nishinoya ainda sorria, esticando-se na ponta dos dedos – Senti sua falta.

  
\- Eu também – respondeu baixinho, encostando a testa à do parceiro, roçando o nariz contra o do menor numa carícia doce – Sua voz está bem melhor hoje!

  
\- Sim, a minha garganta já não está mais inflamada! Logo vou estar gritando por aí, como sempre!

  
\- Como foi seu dia? Você está melhor? Não teve febre, não é?

  
\- Credo, você parece a minha mãe! Ou o Suga! Ele me ligou hoje e me deu trocentas orientações sobre como me recuperar de um resfriado! – o menor riu, abraçando-se com mais força ao corpo de Azumane – Fique tranquilo. Visitei o médico do time hoje. Poderei treinar novamente na sexta-feira. Também não aguento mais ficar em casa!  
Na semana anterior, Yuu e Kotarou haviam se envolvido em uma discussão tola sobre quem seria o mais rápido: o pequeno e leve líbero ou o atacante de pernas fortes e compridas. Os apelos de Asahi e Iwazumi para que fossem sensatos de nada adiantaram. Os desafiantes primeiro fizeram uma série de corridas dentro do ginásio que quase sempre acabaram em empate. Como nenhum dos dois teimosos desejava ceder, decidiram apostar uma corrida até a biblioteca da Tohoku.

  
O capitão do time procurou intervir, contudo, nem bem abriu a boca e os dois dispararam porta afora, sem se importar com a chuva torrencial que caía sobre a cidade. Quando retornaram, ensopados, ainda discutiam sobre quem tinha vencido a corrida. Enfurecido, o treinador deu-lhes uma suspensão de três dias. Para piorar, Nishinoya pegou um forte resfriado que ampliou seu período de afastamento dos treinos. Por sorte, não sofreu nada mais grave.

  
\- Isso é bom – Asahi lhe beijou a testa, mantendo os lábios colados à pele do companheiro por um tempo. Não havia sinal de alterações na temperatura – Sinto sua falta em quadra. O jogo todo fica tão quieto...

  
\- Ora, não é como se eu tivesse ficado meses sem jogar... E você se saiu muito bem hoje! Agiu como um verdadeiro Ás!

  
\- Não sei se vão me considerar o Ás do time logo de início – o maior corou, encabulado – O time tem outros ótimos atacantes, como o Bokuto-san e o Iwazumi-san...

  
Nishinoya lhe calou com um beijo leve, sorrindo confiante.

  
\- Você é melhor do que eles. Mas vamos conversar enquanto comemos. Eu fiz o seu favorito!

  
\- Você? Cozinhando? – provocou o parceiro com um tom irônico que fez Yuu franzir a testa, numa falsa expressão de indignação.

  
\- Você vai ficar sem janta hoje, Asahi! – o menor decretou, virando o rosto como um caricato ditador de filme de comédia. Azumane riu e depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz empinado do rapaz.

  
\- Estou brincando. Aposto que deve estar ótimo!

  
\- Hunf... ‘ótimo’. Está excelente! Sou o melhor cozinheiro-aprendiz que existe! Agora, vá arrumar a mesa!

  
Yuu lhe mostrou a língua, antes de correr de volta para a cozinha. O aroma da comida penetrou as narinas de Asahi, fazendo com que seu estômago roncasse. Tirou os tênis junto à porta e calçou os chinelos, atravessando o corredor estreito até a sala. O apartamento era composto por uma sala conjugada com a cozinha, um banheiro apertado e um quarto. Embora pequeno, comportava duas pessoas de forma razoável e ter de dividir o quarto não era nenhum problema para os dois. Todas as noites, juntavam as camas para dormirem juntos, aproveitando que o aperto do cômodo lhes dava uma sensação de acolhimento ainda maior.

  
Yuu cantarolava a beira do fogão, mexendo o caldo do lámen como se estivesse preparando um banquete. A mesa da sala estava tomada por um caos de cadernos e livros de biologia. Fechou cada um deles com cuidado, procurando marcar as páginas que Nishinoya ainda estava lendo. Ao longo das folhas, havia várias anotações a lápis, feitas com a caligrafia do namorado. Acomodou tudo sobre um pequeno móvel da sala junto à televisão e então foi até o armário da cozinha, buscar as louças e hashis.

  
\- Está fazendo um trabalho?

  
\- Um seminário sobre impacto ambiental. O pessoal do meu grupo é legal, mas alguns caras da minha turma tiraram sarro de mim porque eu fui o último aprovado no vestibular. Então, vou mostrar a eles!

  
\- Bom, a lista de aprovados agora já ficou pra trás. E você vai mostrar a eles que é melhor do que imaginam!

  
\- Meu namorado me ajudou a ver que posso ser inteligente. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostei disso! Ainda mais agora, que sou bolsista e líbero do time da Tohoku! Tenho de estar à altura do resto da equipe, especialmente do futuro Ás bonitão da equipe!

  
\- Esse futuro Ás vai ser um cara de sorte, mas não acha que seu namorado ficará com ciúmes?

  
\- Acontece que eu tenho muita sorte: eles são a mesma pessoa!

  
Riram juntos. Asahi foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa. Noya o abraçou pela cintura, roçando levemente o rosto contra o seu peito, depositando um beijo leve no bíceps direito, ainda dolorido do treino.

  
\- Só não preocupe mais o seu namorado com essas apostas bobas.

  
\- Aprendi a lição. Está tudo bem agora.

  
E naquele sorriso, viu o mesmo Yuu com quem dividira a quadra nos tempos de escola. Impulsivo. Explosivo. Meio doido. Mas era seu Yuu.

  
\- O que Suga te disse? – queria ouvir mais da voz de Yuu, agora quase plenamente recuperado da rouquidão.

  
\- Oh, aquelas coisas de sempre! Nem minha mãe é tão paranoica! Disse para eu me cuidar, não sair de casa sem blusa, tomar vitamina C... – então o menor fez uma pausa, olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso – E ele também perguntou se você está cuidando bem de mim!

  
Asahi ficou totalmente vermelho do pescoço para cima. As orelhas ardiam a ponto de queimar. Ainda não havia se acostumado com aquelas piadas, que se tornaram recorrentes após terem contado a Suga e Daichi sobre seu relacionamento. Tal revelação não causou nenhuma surpresa nos dois. “Eu sabia!”, foi a reação do antigo levantador da Karasuno, que despejou uma série de perguntas sobre os dois. Sawamura riu, com um olhar de aprovação, e desejou parabéns a eles, além de instruir Nishinoya para não deixar que o bunda-molismo de Asahi o contagiasse.

  
\- Por que todos pensam que eu não cuido de você? De manhã, Daichi e Ryuu me mandaram mensagens de texto dizendo que se eu não cuidasse de você, iam me quebrar a cara.

  
\- Eles estão brincando! Todos sabem que você cuida de mim! E se algum deles vier ‘quebrar a tua cara’, eu te protejo!

  
Nishinoya gargalhou, abraçando Asahi pelos ombros e enchendo seu rosto de beijos – o grandão havia se encolhido tanto que parecia pronto para deitar no chão, em posição fetal. Logo estavam rindo, abraçados um ao outro. Embora Yuu fosse pequeno, Azumane sentia-se realmente protegido junto ao peito do namorado.

  
\- Obrigado, Yuu – disse baixinho, beijando-lhe as mãos lentamente.

  
\- Ei, bonitão, arrume a mesa agora! Vamos jantar!

  
\- Certo!

  
Voltou à sala com os hashis, guardanapos e copos, enquanto Noya preparava as cumbucas de lámen. A mesa da sala era pequena, contudo, gostavam da forma como ficavam próximos quando sentados em torno dela – bastava que se inclinassem um pouco sobre o móvel e seus lábios se uniam num beijo. De longe, admirou o trabalho do namorado, que embora não fosse o mais meticuloso chef de cozinha, fazia tudo com carinho.

  
Assim que Yuu despejou o caldo fumegante nos recipientes de louça, o aroma da comida tomou conta de todo o ambiente. Asahi foi até pequena janela do cômodo, afastando mais as cortinas para que um pouco da brisa noturna viesse confortá-los. O céu de Sendai estava limpo e cravejado de estrelas. Seus olhos passearam por toda a abóbada celeste. “O melhor lugar para se observar as estrelas é no campo, uma vez que, nas cidades, a poluição, os arranha-céus e a grande incidência de focos de luz tende a omitir o brilho desses corpos”. Ainda que a lembrança dos estudos de física fosse desencorajadora, aquele lhe pareceu o céu mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida. Era como se fosse convidado a voar.

  
Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o vento da primavera atingir seu corpo. Levantou as mãos devagar, fazendo os braços ganharem a forma de asas muito compridas e negras – as asas de um grande corvo. A brisa pareceu soprar mais forte, fazendo com que os cabelos compridos dançassem no ar. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma fragrância semelhante a das flores de cerejeira tomando conta de seus pulmões. Abriu as pálpebras aos poucos, encarando a grande lua cheia, que dominava o céu. Sorriu maravilhado com aquela visão.

  
\- O que está fazendo?

  
Olhou para baixo, vendo Nishinoya com as costas coladas em seu peito. O menor sorria curioso, debruçando o corpo sobre o seu. Asahi sentiu-se um tanto egoísta por estar aproveitando aquele céu sozinho: precisava dividi-lo com o companheiro.

  
\- Voando – respondeu com doçura – Quer voar ao meu lado?

  
\- É tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo!

  
Sem descolar o corpo do maior, Yuu também ergueu os braços, imitando o gesto de Azumane. Os olhos castanhos do menor também se voltaram para a lua e uma pequena interjeição de admiração escapou de seus lábios. Asahi riu tranquilo, olhando para o rosto do parceiro, cujo brilho fez seu coração bater mais forte. Yuu lhe dissera, certa vez, que os corvos escolhiam um único parceiro amoroso, convivendo com este até o fim da vida, partilhando as mais diversas atribuições nos momentos bons e ruins. Sentia uma alegria imensa em poder dividir a vastidão do céu com Nishinoya. Era o melhor companheiro que poderia desejar.

  
\- Eu amo você, Yuu.

  
\- E eu amo você, Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todas e todos! Ainda é primeiro de janeiro no Brasil, ou seja, ainda estamos comemorando o aniversário do Asahi. Minha ideia nunca foi concluir a publicação da fanfic nessa data, porém, achei tudo propício demais para deixar passar.  
> Esse texto foi um verdadeiro desafio para mim. A primeira versão foi concluída em 2016, enquanto assistia a temporada Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa. Eu não fiquei contente com muitas coisas da versão inicial e precisei fazer revisões constantes. Algumas amigas queridas me ajudaram ao longo desse processo, de modo que agradeço a todas de coração:  
> \- Human Being e JessyM por me fazer atentar para algumas questões da escrita;  
> \- Agatha, que mesmo não sendo parte do fandom, contribuiu com leituras e opiniões.  
> E especialmente:  
> \- Fer Coelho e Diana RM por fazerem uma leitura atenta do material em seu primeiro estágio;  
> \- InuAra, cuja igual paixão pelo casal principal da fic proporcionou debates foram essenciais para me fazer certos aspectos da fanfic e também cuja amizade me apoiou nesse momento;  
> \- Mal the Sponge, que vem também compartilhando seus HCs comigo e me ajudando com sua leitura atenta.  
> Eu queria que essa fanfic fosse muitas coisas. Um olhar sobre o Asahi encontrando a própria coragem. Um trabalho sobre amadurecimento e crescimento pessoal entre Nishinoya e ele. E também um texto com o qual os leitores pudessem se relacionar e encontrar alento em um momento importante de decisão. Se eu consegui atingir, ao menos, uma dessas ideias, estou muito feliz.  
> Agradeço a todos pelos comentários e espero que continuem a apreciar o meu trabalho.  
> Atenciosamente,  
> Dark Shaka.


End file.
